Pra te conhecer melhor
by De-chan 00
Summary: HIATUS - Uma aposta pode mudar a percepção que você tem de alguém? Pode um cético acreditar no amor? E alguém que já sofreu uma decepção, pode voltar a acreditar nesse sentimento? No que você acredita? -FUNNY Kakashi&Anko- SasuSaku, NaruHina...
1. Depois do Expediente

**Capítulo 1 – Depois do Expediente**

Anko, Kurenai e Shizune batiam um papo descontraído enquanto rumavam ao escritório da Hokage, onde receberiam sua próxima missão.

- Mas e então, combinado? – a mulher de orbes vermelhas perguntou com entusiasmo.

- Uh, cervejinha e sinuquinha com as amigas? É lógico que tá combinado! – disse Anko.

- De repente até encontramos caras interessantes por lá, hein? – Shizune lançou um olhar sacana para Anko que correspondeu. Kurenai, no entanto...

- Boa sorte pra vocês meninas, porque eu já arranjei um "cara interessante". – ela disse de um jeito sarcástico, debochando das amigas.

- "Oh, Asuma! Me beije, me ame, me possua!" – Kurenai tratou de tampar rapidamente a matraca de Anko.

- Pára Anko, cala a boca! – Shizune apenas ria da cena. Anko consegue se livrar da mão que já a impedia de respirar.

- PÁRA, DIGO EU, KURENAI! – agora Anko tomava fôlego - A vila inteira já sabe que você e o Asuma estão namorando!

- Isso não é verdade... – ela respondeu corando levemente. Anko suspirou e deu de ombros.

- Ai, ta bom... Então não é. u.u

- Anko tá estressada porque o seu verdadeiro objeto de cobiça neeeeem percebeu que ela existe... – foi a vez de Shizune falar.

- Uhuhu, é verdade... Onde foi parar toda aquela "vontade de fogo" Anko-chan? Será que o... – em um único movimento, Anko estava atrás de Kurenai apertando uma kunai contra seu pescoço.

- Continue essa frase e eu corto o seu pescoço! - Kurenai não duvidava. Anko era maluca.

- Tá bom, tá bom, mas tira isso daí! – Anko guarda a kunai com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

- Anko, você não sente saudades da sensação de estar apaixonada? Quero dizer, você só fica por aí, tendo esses "casos" que nunca dão em nada... – a médica do grupo mostrou-se um pouco preocupada.

- Já conversamos sobre isso. – respondeu com a voz séria, cortando o assunto.- E só pra sua informação, - voltou-se novamente para Kurenai- a "vontade de fogo" não sumiu, ok? Ela só... não teve uma oportunidade de ser concretizada.

- Não dá pra entender, Anko... Você é uma mulher bem, vamos dizer assim, decidida, ainda mais quando o assunto é esse! Como ainda não rolou nada? – Shizune perguntou inconformada.

- Já disse que ainda não houve uma oportunidade...

- E por parte dele também! Ele tem a maior fama de conquistador, pegador, etc e etc... Porque será que ainda não...

- Chega, Shizune! – Anko interrompeu nervosa – Aqui não é o lugar pra falar disso! - Shizune olhou em volta. Estavam dentro do escritório de Tsunade.

- Falar do que, garotas? – a Hokage tinha uma expressão maldosa no rosto.

- Errr, nada não Tsunade-sama – Anko respondeu com um sorriso amarelo.

- Muito bem. Não vamos perder tempo! Shizune, apresente a missão à elas.

- Sim, Tsunade-sama!

Explicada a missão, Anko e Kurenai rumaram à execução. Estariam de volta à noite para a partida de sinuca.

À uma razoável distância do centro da vila, mais específicamente na área de treinamento #3, um grupo de quatro shinobis treinava arduamente, enquanto um apenas assistia.

- NARUTO SEU IMBECÍL! VOCÊ ENCOSTOU NO MEU PEITO! – uma garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa gritava enfurecida, enquanto cerrava os punhos preparando um belo soco.

- SA-SAKURA-CHAN, FOI SEM QUEREEER!!!- Naruto lacrimejava. Não perdeu tempo e saiu correndo antes que Sakura o pegasse. Começava uma perseguição que não tinha hora pra acabar.

- Ai, ai... – suspirou Yamato – Sai, Sasuke, vamos dar uma pausa.

Os três ninjas sentaram-se sob a sombra de uma grande árvore. Enquanto descansávam, apostavam em quem sairia perdendo nessa corrida. Era mais do que óbvio:

- Se o dobe não morrer agora, é porque ele viverá pra se tornar Hokage. – disse Sasuke com um sorriso discreto no rosto. Os outros dois apenas riram e nem perceberam que alguém se aproximava.

- Huuuuum... O que está acontecendo aqui? – o recém chegado desviou o olhar de seu livro para a cena de Sakura e Naruto.

- Está atrasado, senpai. - Yamato disse com escárnio. Kakashi coçou a cabeça sem jeito.

- Ééé... foi mal, foi mal! – Os outros ignoraram, era sempre assim.

- Não está acontecendo nenhuma novidade! – Sai disse com o seu típico sorriso.

De repente, um estrondo.

- UUUUUUUUUUUH... – gritaram os quatro ninjas, como se fossem uma grande torcida que assistia a uma partida de futebol. Naruto finalmente havia sido socado.

- Dessa ele não se levanta tão cedo... – falou Yamato. Ficaram aguardando o que aconteceria em seguida. Uma sorridente e saltitante Sakura vem em direção a eles, porém, ela fica séria novamente ao ver Kakashi:

- Kakashi-sensei! Está atrasado! – Sasuke, Sai e Yamato pulam pra trás da árvore. Kakashi que se virasse sozinho.

- Ééé, sabe o que é Sakura... No meio do caminho, vocês não acreditam, eu encontrei sabem quem? – olhares apreensivos.

- Michael Jackson!!!¹ – todos caem pra trás.

- Isso é ridículo Kakashi-sensei!!! – Sakura falou irritada.

- Kakashi, você já inventou desculpas melhores... – Sasuke estava indignado.

- Senpai, o que Michael Jackson estaria fazendo aqui em Konoha? Ele deve estar ensaiando para sua nova turnê! – Agora, todos, com excessão de Kakashi, olhavam para Yamato com uma expressão de horror.

- Err... Capitão Yamato... – começou Sakura.

- ... Michael Jackson está morto! – Sai concluiu sorrindo.

-... o que? – Yamato não tinha expressão alguma no rosto

- Sim, eu mesmo o matei. – disse Sasuke seriamente.

- SASUKE-KUN! Esse é o Oruchimaru!

- Não é a mesma coisa?

- Isso quer dizer que Michael Jackson está vivo? *-* - Yamato tinha esperança no olhar. Sai respondeu simplesmente:

- Não Capitão, ele morreu... – "Aquele" olhar horripilante surgiu no rosto de Yamato.

- E-eu... Acho que preciso ir pra casa... O.O" – gotas surgiram na cabeça de todos.

- Eerrrr, tá tudo bem capitão, agora Kakashi-sensei está aqui com a gente, pode ir pra casa descansar, hehe ^^" – Sakura ria nervosamente. Aqueles olhos eram de arrepiar.

- Obrigado... – todos observavam um desiludido Yamato afastando-se lentamente. Quando já estava longe, Kakashi quebrou o silêncio.

- Mas quem diria, hein... – os três pares de olhos voltam-se para o jounnin.

- Michael Jackson morreu! ^^ – todos caem pra trás.

- Sensei!

- Kakashi... Será que não podemos continuar com o treinamento? – Sasuke já estava irritado com aquele papinho brabo.

- Vamos, vamos sim... Mas antes Sasuke, vá buscar o Naruto!

- Hunf...

Em pouco tempo, Sasuke já estava de volta carregando Naruto, que ainda enxergava estrelas. Felizmente não tinha nenhum orgão perfurado, ou um osso quebrado. Ele era resistente.

O Time 7, agora Time Kakashi, passou por muitas mudanças. A chegada de novos companheiros e a volta de Sasuke apenas fortaleceu o time, fortaleceu seus laços. O que não quer dizer que os "pequenos" desentendimentos deixaram de existir. Muitas vezes, as diferentes visões que cada um tinha sobre determinada situação, dificultavam algumas coisas, porém respeitavam-se muito e sabiam ouvir as opiniões dos colegas. Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke e Yamato. Antes de tudo, eram amigos.

Já era noite quando o treinamento havia terminado e Kakashi decidiu dar uma volta. Caminhava pela vila lendo o seu adorado livrinho, quando se depara com Yamato sentado em um banco. Desiludido. Triste. Respirou fundo e guardou o Icha-Icha.

- Yo, Yamato! Como vai? – Kakashi perguntou sorrindo.

- Senpai... O.O" – "Aquele" olhar novamente. Realmente, Yamato não estava nada bem... Kakashi puxou o amigo pelo braço:

- Vem comigo...

Algumas das ideias que seriam típicas de Jiraya, passaram pela cabeça de Kakashi. De todas, apenas uma lhe pareceu mais apropriada para o momento: afogar as mágoas em um profundo copo.

_______________________

**Uhuuul! Primeiro capítulo postado :D~**

**Esclarecendo uma coisinha...**

**Eu amo comédia pastelão, e apesar de não ser bem isso o que eu quero pra esta fic, acabei colocando um elemento da vida real, típico desse estilo:**

**Michael Jackson¹ - Eu juro, mas eu JURO, que hesitei em escrever isso HUAHAUAHIAO**

**Eu escrevi esse capítulo quando MJ a recém tinha morrido... Sabe quando você escuta uma música, e depois ela fica martelando na sua cabeça sem parar? Então... Todo mundo falando na morte do coitado todos os dias o dia inteiro. Eu tive que escrever! AOIHAUIAOIAOA**

**Bom, é isso aí! Mandem reviews se estiverem gostando e eu postarei o próximo capítulo 8D**

**Beijos e falontra! o/**


	2. Entre tacadas e olhares indiscretos

**Capítulo 2 – Entre tacadas e olhares indiscretos**

Anko e Kurenai assim que chegaram da missão, foram imediatamente trocar de roupa para encontrar Shizune. Tinham combinado de se encontrarem antes, na frente de sua casa, já que era caminho.

- Noooossa, mas aonde vão tão enfeitadas? – brincou Shizune. As outras duas apenas riram.

As três usavam praticamente o mesmo estilo de roupa: blusa regata e calça jeans. Basicão. Havia uma diferença na "generosidade" dos decotes, mas o que mais identificava a personalidade de cada uma das três kuinochis, eram os calçados. Anko usava um par de tênis, Kurenai salto alto e Shizune sapatilhas.

Conversavam alegremente enquanto caminhavam em direção ao bar. Era um ambiente pouco iluminado, mas aconchegante. Era dividido em dois grandes salões: em um deles ficava o bar e no outro as mesas de sinuca. Foram direto para as mesas e lá, pediram um aperitivo e as bebidas. Enquanto isso, naquele mesmo bar, na outra divisa:

- Senpai... Ele morreu! O.O"

- Éééé, você já comentou u.u – Kakashi respondeu enquanto assistia ao amigo virar o décimo copo de saquê. Yamato ficava um saco quando estava bebado:

- Kakashi-senpai... O que será de mim? – Kakashi revirava os olhos – Sem o meu ídolo, sem um objetivo na vida, sem filhos, sem um amor... pra onde eu to indo?

AAAh, agora Kakashi estava entendendo... Yamato não estava mais chocado por causa da morte do ídolo. Aquela bebedeira toda funcionou como uma válvula de escape para suas emoções . O Hatake resolveu dar corda:

- O que quer dizer com isso Yamato?

- Kakashi-senpai... Ela não dá bola pra mim... Ela NEM SABE QUE EU EXISTO! – agora Yamato gritava. Era aquela típica conversa de bebado em que se emenda um assunto no outro, sem nenhuma coerência. No entanto, Kakashi sabia perfeitamente de quem ele estava falando.

- Você precisa tomar alguma atitude! Eu, por exemplo, nunca se quer vi você falando com ela!

- SEMPRE CHEGA ALGUÉM PRA ATRAPALHAR! – Kakashi fez um sinal com a mão para que Yamato "diminuisse o volume". – Pode não parecer senpai, mas eu sou tímido. – agora ele chorava.

Pobre Yamato. Pobre Kakashi. Além de estar morrendo de tédio, não podia fazer nada para consolar o amigo. A única coisa que podia fazer, era acompanhá-lo até o último gole que ele desejasse tomar. Nisso, um homem se aproxima da mesa:

- Que gritaria é essa, hein? – a voz disse divertida.

- Ibikiiii!!! – Kakashi quase dá um pulo da cadeira. Seria Morino Ibiki uma salvação?

- Pela sua cara, – ele olhava para Yamato, enquanto puxava uma cadeira. – só pode ser mulher...

- É O MICHAEL, IBIKI... Ç___Ç

- O QUE? O.o

Kakashi tratou de atualizar Ibiki enquanto Yamato continuava a chorar e a se lamentar. Percebendo a terrível situação em que o amigo de cabelos prateados se encontrava, fez um convite:

- Porque não vamos jogar uma sinuquinha ali do lado? Deixamos o Yamato sentado com a sua garrafinha num lugar onde possamos vigiá-lo e, enquanto isso, jogamos!

Kakashi olha para Yamato.

"_Só espero que ele não faça nenhum escândalo."_

- Vamos lá!

-

- HÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! – Anko berrou satisfeita.

- Hunf... Rabuda. – Kurenai cruzou os braços fazendo bico.

- Aahh ééé, Kurenai_-chan_? – respondeu debochada. - Como uma pessoa pode ser rabuda CINCO VEZES seguidas?

- Pffff... Eu desisto! Sua vez Shizune... – Kurenai ia passando o taco para Shizune.

- Nããão, continuem jogando, eu prefiro assistir. Minha derrota já foi bem humilhante... – ela disse conformada. Ia tomando mais um golinho da sua cerveja quando vê três figuras conhecidas atravessando o salão.

- Shizune, prometa que não vá ficar bebada, por favor! – Kurenai disse com a voz suplicante.

- AAAh, ela fica tão divertida quando está bebada! – falou Anko.

- Heeei! Olha só, quem vem chegando! – Shizune gritou acenando.

Anko e Kurenai dão meia volta para ver quem se aproximava. Se depararam com Kakashi e Ibiki apoiando um esgotado (pra não dizer bebado) Yamato. Este fez um escândalo:

- SENPAI!!! EU NÃO QUERO!!! ELA ESTÁ LÁ, SENPAI! – tentou se desviar dos braços dos companheiros.

- Se acalme Yamato! – Kakashi conseguiu controlá-lo.

- O que está acontecendo lá? – perguntou Kurenai intrigada, assim como as outras. – EEEi, rapazes! – gritou e acenou mais uma vez.

- Você não precisa falar, você não precisa fazer nada... Ninguém vai te encomodar. – Kakashi olhou para ele de canto. Era o que Yamato precisava para sentir confiança. Sabia que Kakashi não o deixaria passar por nenhum constrangimento.

Sentaram Yamato em um banco e o deixaram apoiado em um balcão junto com sua garrafa de saquê.

- Ibikiiiii! – Anko gritou escandalosamente.

- E aii, porra loca! – deram um complicado aperto de mão.

- Yo, Anko, Shizune, Kurenai! – disse Kakashi fazendo um pequeno aceno.

- O que aconteceu com o Yamato? – Anko perguntou preocupada.

- Venham até aqui... – disse Ibiki. As três se aproximaram rapidamente e então, ele concluiu sussurrando. – Não se aproximem dele e não falem em Michael Jackson...

Elas trocam olhares confusos, mas dão de ombros. Yamato parecia péssimo.

- E aii, juntam-se a nós para uma partida? – perguntou Kurenai sorridente.

- Claro que sim, não é Kakashi? – Ibiki virou-se para o amigo.

- Claro. ^^

- Hnn... Será que tem algum adversário a minha altura? – Anko perguntou sarcástica, enquanto passava o giz no taco.

- Hunf, Anko está impossível hoje. – Kurenai cruzou os braços aborrecida.

- E então, vamos fazer "Dois ou um"²? – Perguntou Ibiki animado.

- Eu não vou jogar! – falou Shizune se afastando do grupo que começava a formar uma roda.

DOOOOIIIIS OOOU UM!

- UHUHUUUIIII! – Anko gritou comemorando o resultado.

- Ééé... Lamento dizer que até hoje, eu e Anko não perdemos nenhuma partida. – Ibiki fingiu tristeza.

- Pois fiquem sabendo – Kurenai puxou Kakashi pela blusa - que o Kakashi também nunca perdeu uma partida! Não é mesmo Kakashi? Ele sempre joga com o Asuma. ^^

- Bom, até hoje... – respondeu Kakashi sem graça.

Enquanto Anko e Kurenai discutiam, Shizune se aproximava de Kakashi:

- Kakashi... – ela disse em voz baixa. - Queria ir até ali fazer companhia para o Yamato... Acha que eu devo, ou ele quer ficar sozinho? – perguntou receosa.

Kakashi olha para Yamato e por baixo da máscara dá um sorriso imperceptível. Ele volta a olhar Shizune:

- Acho que ele irá gostar se você for até lá. – ela apenas dá um largo sorriso e vai na direção do ninja desconsolado.

Ibiki e Anko organizavam as bolas no centro da mesa no tradicional formato triangular.

- Onde está o Asuma, Kurenai? – perguntou Ibiki.

- Está em uma missão, deve voltar amanhã! ^^

Kakashi aproximou-se da mesa com um taco na mão:

- Agora é "mata-mata"!

- Não vale usar o Sharingan, hein, Kakashi! – Anko disse debochada.

- Não vou precisar... – Kakashi respondeu com um olhar desafiador que desconcertou Anko completamente.

-

Shizune puxou uma cadeira e sentou ao lado de Yamato que entornava mais um copo.

- Tá tudo bem com você, Yamato?

- PUUUUUUUUVVVRRRRRRR – cuspiu tuda a bebida – Shizune-san???– Shizune não pode deixar de rir, enquanto ele a fitava incrédulo:

- Caaalma! Desculpa te assustar... – Yamato parecia que a qualquer momento ia espumar pela boca de tanta raiva:

- EU MATO O SENPAI!

Shizune fica apenas com uma interrogação na cabeça.

-

O jogo estava tenso. Parecia uma verdadeira batalha ninja. Jogadas difíceis e muito bem calculadas. De 12 bolas, 4 já haviam sido encaçapadas, uma por cada um dos jogadores. Ninguém havia errado uma bola até o momento.³

Anko e Ibiki eram sagazes. Há muito tempo jogavam juntos e estavam sempre criando novas artimanhas para desconcentrar os adversários. Anko resolveu utilizar-se de uma delas para "benefício pessoal". Lentamente, deu várias voltas em torno da mesa e parou bem na frente de Kakashi. Curvou-se devagar sobre a mesa, de um modo a deixar seu generoso decote bem a mostra. Ibiki revirou os olhos e deu uma risada abafada, já conhecia os planos de Anko: _"Essa porra loca não tem jeito..."._ Kurenai também não pôde deixar de rir da situação. Ela olha para o seu parceiro de jogo que parecia estar completamente hipnotizado. Anko acerta a bola e se levanta lentamente trocando olhares confidentes com Kurenai, que pensava: _"Anko tinha razão... Só pode ser por falta de oportunidade." _

Anko tinha verdadeiro fascínio por Kakashi, na verdade, todas as mulheres da vila tinham. Ele era tão misterioso e... sexy. Além, é claro, da fama que ele tinha de comprazer todas as "folhinhas" de Konoha. E aquele físico? E aquele olhar entediado? E aquela máscara? Era um conjunto muito interessante.

- PIIIIIMBA NA GORDUCHINHA! – Anko deu um sorriso travesso. Kakashi estava paralizado... Por ser um observador nato, já havia percebido que Anko era bem dotada, mas francamente, aquela visão o deixou atônito... Será que era aquela capa que ela usa, que tirava o encanto? Anko só perdia para Tsunade! E reparando melhor... Anko tinha um corpo perfeito: cintura fina e delineada, coxas grandes e firmes, pernas bem torneadas. Medidas perfeitas! COMO não tinha percebido antes? Insistia na teoria da capa.

Anko percebeu que estava sendo analisada por Kakashi, mas disfarçou. Estava achando tudo aquilo muito divertido.

- OOOOOO KAKASHII! ACORDA! – Kurenai tirou Kakashi de seus devaneios.

- Hum? – ele olhou para a parceira, esperando que ela falasse.

- Vai! Joga!

- Que??? Depois da Anko não é você?

- Acorda Kakashi! Todo mundo já jogou, só falta você!

- Ah, foi mal! ^^" – deu meia volta na mesa. Anko também deu meia volta, parando novamente na frente de Kakashi. Quando ele ia se preparar para dar a tacada, Anko apoia os braços na mesa apertando-os contra os seios. Kakashi não conseguiu evitar de olhar e... perdeu a uma bela tacada:

- KAKASHI! ¬¬ – berrou Kurenai.

- Quem diria... Kakashi foi o primeiro a errar! – Anko disse com ironia.

Kakashi não era bobo, percebeu o que Anko estava fazendo:

- Não se preocupe Kurenai... Eu vou compensar. – ele falou sério.

-

- Noooossa... Mas como Kakashi-senpai errou aquela bola??? – Shizune e Yamato acompanhavam o jogo.

- Kakashh-xenpain é um – longa pausa - bundão! – Shizune ria.

- Porque você está tão brabo com ele?

- ELE É UM MANIPULADOR! – Shizune tinha uma gota na cabeça. – ELE CONTROLA TODO MUNDO PRA FAZER O QUE ELE QUER! ELE SEMPRE ME ENGANA!

- Hehe... Você está exgerando, Yamato. – Shizune tinha uma grande gota na cabeça.

- Sijuni-xãn! E-ele é um baita pruguiçoso... Eu sempre fico com a parte xuja do trabalho!!!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu acredito em você! – ela disse docemente.

- Shiissun-san... – Yamato olhava para ela fixamente.

- O que? – ela, que antes tinha os olhos no jogo, vira o rosto para encarar o ninja.

- Você está tããããããããããão bonita hoje... – ele disse se aproximando de Shizune que cora violentamente.

- AAAAHH, OLHA SÓ! KAKASHI-SENPAI VAI JOGAR DE NOVO! – berrou, enqunto ria nervosamente, esquivando-se de Yamato.

- AAAHHH ÉÉ... O XENPAAAIN.

-

Kakashi curva-se para jogar, dessa vez estava muito concentrado. Olhou para a direita, para a esquerda, para frente... Dá a tacada: bolas 7, 8 e 9 encaçapadas (nessa ordem).

- BOOOAAA, KAKASHII!!! – Kurenai gritou feliz da vida.

- Te disse que ia compensar...

- Hunf... Exibido! – disse Ibiki ressabiado.

- Como sempre! – Anko estava irritada: Kurenai e Kakashi estavam na frente com 6 bolas encaçapadas contra 4 deles.

- Sua vez, Anko_-chan_ – Kakashi falou sarcástico, dando aquele olhar de canto que deixava Anko maluca. Ela sabia que Kakashi estava tentando fazê-la perder a calma. Era orgulhosa e não permitiria que ele levasse a vitória tão facilmente.

Ela observa a mesa atentamente, estudando todas as jogadas possíveis, até que finalmente encontrou uma com efeito. Respirou fundo:

- Aqui vamos nós...

_CLECK-CLECK_ -onomatopéiamedonha-

Bolas 3 e 5 encaçapadas.

- ESSA É A MINHA GAROTA! – Ibiki da um cascudo em Anko.

- Sai pra lá, Ibiki! Ta desmanchando o meu penteado! – disse divertida.

Agora estava tudo empatado novamente...

- Booooa Anko! – gritou Shizune fazendo um "positivo".

- Fiz pra você, Xis! – Anko fez um coração com as mãos.

- Shixune-xan...

- Hum? – Shizune vira o rosto para encarar Yamato.

- Ó... – Yamato faz o mesmo coração com as mãos. Shizune, mais uma vez, tinha gotas na cabeça, mas não conseguiu deixar de achar o gesto fofinho.

Kurenai se preparava para dar a próxima tacada. Curvou-se sobre a mesa:

- MBBBMM... – todos olham pra ela assustados. – MMMM...- ela coloca a mão sobre a boca e sai correndo largando o taco no chão. – KAKASHI JOGA POR MIM!

- Ela está bem??? – Kakashi perguntou bastante preocupado.

- O que você acha, pateta? – disse Anko. – Eu vou até lá...

- Vocês estão jogando, deixa que eu vou! – Shizune já se dirigia ao banheiro.

- Shixuune-xããããn... Não me deixe xóóó! – Yamato falou com a voz arrastada.

- Eiii, e você... tudo certo aí? – perguntou Kakashi olhando para Yamato.

- To di mal contigu xenpain! – o ex-ANBU fez bico e cruzou os braços. O outro deu de ombros e voltou a prestar atenção no jogo.

- Vou considerar isso um sim... – Kakashi se preparou para dar a próxima tacada quando Yamato se atira em cima da mesa.

- XENPAAAI... A SHIJUNI-XÃ FOI EMBORA! – foi fatal. Todas as bolinhas sairam do lugar.

- PUTAQUEPARÉÉO! – Anko gritou desesperada, colocando as mãos na cabeça.

- Hááá, já era! - disse Ibiki.

- Tuuuudo beeem, eu vou te levar pra casa ¬¬" – Kakashi passou o braço de Yamato por cima de seus ombros. – Pessoal... terminamos essa partida outro dia. Até mais! – disse indo em direção à saída.

- Kakashi! – ele vira o rosto.

- Vamos terminar mesmo, né? – disse Anko. Kakashi deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Com certeza...


	3. A Aposta

**Capítulo 3 – A aposta**

- Você só pode tá de brincadeira...! – Assim que Kakashi e Yamato sumiram de vista, Ibiki começou a gargalhar. Não acreditou na cena que viu.

- Que foi, Ibiki?

- O Kakashi?

- Uéé... e o que é que tem?

- Sei lá! Com certeza não vai durar...

- Não é pra durar! É só... pra tirar uma casquinha! - ela deu um sorrisinho sacana.

- Ah bom...! – ele toma fôlego e dá um último gole na bebida que restava no copo.

- Como assim?

- Hum?

- Como assim, "com certeza não vai durar"? – imitou o companheiro.

- Anko... O Kakashi... Não sei não... Eu sei que ele faz sucesso por ai com a mulherada mas... ele não é do tipo de cara que se apaixona... E nem você. – disse a ultima frase com sarcasmo.

- AAAh, mas que ultraje! – fingiu-se ofendida. – Está dizendo que Hatake Kakashi não se apaixonaria por mim? Mas além de todo esse material aqui, – ela faz uma dancinha engraçada. – que diga-se de passagem, ele me pareceu apreciar muito, eu sou uma moça adorável!

- Ele já tem um grande amor...

- Jura??? Quem????

- Icha-Icha Paradise I, II e III.

- Haha, Ibiki... Pois eu poderia apostar que conseguiria fazer ele se apaixonar por mim... – falou simplesmente tomando mais uma bebida.

- ... Pois essa eu gostaria de ver. – sorriu desafiador.

- Tá dizendo que eu não consigo?

- Anko, você sabe que eu amo você mas, além do Kakashi não ser do tipo que se apaixona, você é... – agora Anko o encarava seriamente, enquanto ele escolhia as palavras com cuidado – bem difícil de conviver.

- Pois eu APOSTO com você, como faço Kakashi cair de amores por mim! – disse confiante.

- Pois eu aposto como VOCÊ se apaixona antes!

- QUE? - perguntou estupefata... procurou manter a calma- Ibiki, você sabe perfeitamente, que eu não me apaixono mais!

- Anko, para com essa bobagem! Isso não é uma coisa que se escolhe, é uma coisa que acontece! – Anko bufou:

- Ok, Morino! Desafio lançado... Estamos apostando o que? – tratou de ignorar o comentário.

- Se você vencer, te considerarei a mulher mais cruel e sádica do mundo, e te compro quantos dangos você quiser! – Os olhos de Anko brilhavam. – MAAAS, se eu vencer, você terá que se declarar pro Kakashi em público.

- Só pra te ajudar... – ela falou pegando a sua bolsa e tirando algum dinheiro – eu vou pagar a sua conta pra você. Vai economizando, viu? :P – Ambos riam – Mas ó! Essa aposta fica só entre nós, hein?

Anko estende a mão para selar a aposta, mas Ibiki continua falando:

- Mas tem uma condição... – a ninja revirou os olhos, com a mão ainda estendida.

- Hum, fala!

- Você não pode transar com ele! Se fizer isso terá perdido a aposta. – Anko ficou indignada.

- AAAh, qual é Ibiki?! Isso faz parte do processo... – Ibiki permaneceu calado, mostrando-se irredutível. - Espera ai! Como você vai saber se você ganhou ou perdeu essa aposta?

- Ora, eu confio em você pra me contar. – ele sorriu. Anko suspirou novamente:

- Ok, fechado!

Aposta feita e selada com um forte aperto de mão.

Shizune e Kurenai voltavam do banheiro. Kurenai estava pálida:

- Uééé??? O que aconteceu? Onde estão os garotos? – Shizune perguntou depois de olhar para os lados sem encontrar sinais de Kakashi e Yamato.

- Ahh, não me diga que eu perdi de novo! Aquele babaca do Kakashi... – Kurenai estava com a voz cansada. Ibiki riu:

- Não, não Kurenai... Terminamos com um empate! Yamato passou pela mesa e estragou o jogo. Kakashi foi levá-lo pra casa.

- AAAAh coitadinho!!! Ele estava tão abatido...

- E você? O que foi que aconteceu? – Anko fitou Kurenai.

- Ah, foi só um mal estar... Acho melhor eu ir pra casa.

- Bebeu demais né, pirua? – brincou Anko.

- Senhoritas, eu terei muito prazer em acompanhá-las até suas casas... – não havia como negar... no fim das contas, o chefe do esquadrão de torturas da ANBU era um cavalheiro.

- Ora, Ibiki! Somos ninjas, não damas indefesas em perigo iminente! – brincou Shizune.

Era tarde quando deixaram o bar, Shizune discutindo com Ibiki se sua companhia era, ou não, relevante. Kurenai apenas observava calada, uma pensativa Anko.


	4. Missão

Capítulo 4 – Missão

Já passava das oito horas da manhã quando um grito ecoou por todo o prédio da Hokage:

- QUEEE? Kakashi-sensei por aqui, antes do Yamato-taichou? – gritou o loiro escandaloso – EEEi, Tshunade-obaachan, eu não vou sair pra missão nenhuma hoje, provavelmente alguma coisa bizarra vai acontecer, dattebayo!

- Cale-se, Naruto! – disse a Godaime com impaciência – Kakashi, onde está o Yamato?

- Bom, ele teve um dia difícil ontem, creio que ainda deve estar em casa.

- Mas que vagabundagem! – Tsunade falou indignada.

- Tsunade-sama, o capitão ontem estava realmente chateado, eu nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito! Você poderia dispensá-lo da missão de hoje...

- De jeito nenhum! – interrompeu a loira, já nervosa com aquela conversa – Para a missão de hoje, quanto mais gente, melhor.

- Do que se trata, Tsunade-sama? – perguntou o jounnin.

- Trata-se de uma missão Rank-A.

- Yoooosh!!!! – Naruto se empolga - O que vai ser Tsunade-obaachan? Vamos ter que entrar em um campo de batalha? Vamos ter que capturar algum ninja foragido? É uma missão de espionagem? Vamos ter que escoltar uma princesa indefesa? Ou será... – Naruto recebe um cascudo de Sakura.

- Grrrrrrrrr, cala a boca, seu xarope!!!!

A Hokage deu um longo suspiro. Pensava o quanto Naruto era imprudente, e em como ele iria reclamar da missão:

- Na verdade, o País do Pescoço requisitou os serviços dos nossos ninjas para fazer o transporte de um artefato, uma...

- QUEEEEEE? ESSA É A MISSÃO??????????? QUE COISA MAIS IDIOTA!

- NARUTO, – Tsunade já espumava pela boca – NÃO ME INTERROMPA!

- Hunf... – ignorou completamente a bronca da Hokage, dando-lhe as costas – Missões de transporte são ridículas. – Sasuke apoiou o colega.

- Concordo com o dobe. Somos ninjas de alto nível, ninjas de combate... Deve haver outro grupo para esta missão.

- É... Até tem outros grupos aqui mas, sabe como é. Eles pediram pelos melhores ninjas da vila. – aquilo foi o suficiente. Shizune tinha uma gota na cabeça,_ "Tsunade-sama, eles eram o único grupo disponível para essa missão."_

- TUDO BEM, EU FAÇO! PORQUE EU SOU O MELHOR NINJA DA VILA, E O MELHOR NINJA DA VILA, SEMPRE CUMPRE TODAS AS SUAS MISSÕES, DATTEBAYO!

Todos tinham grandes gotas na cabeça, e pensavam no quanto Naruto era idiota.

- A missão de vocês é transportar uma estátua muito valiosa, da Vila do Céu, para a Vila da Bruxa. A estátua é muito pesada, então...

- Baah, que bobagem obaachan! EU carregarei a estátua!

- Tsss... – Tsunade apenas apaoiava as mãos na testa pensando no quanto aquilo não iria prestar.

- Err, Godaime-sama...

- Sim, Kakashi?

- Com todo o respeito, eu devo insistir para que libere o Yamato da missão.

- Hunf, façam como quiserem, depois não digam que eu não avisei.

Ao saírem do escritório:

- Palhaçada. Tsunade-obaachan tá pensando o que?

- Vai ver ela viu o seu pinto todo entrevado e deduziu que você já faz muita força pra levantar as coisas. – disse Sai.

- QUEEEEEEEEEEE? REPETE ISSO NA MINHA CARA SUA MINHOCA ALBINA!

- Chega, vocês dois! – Sakura tratou de interromper a briga.

- Muito bem, arrumem suas coisas, nos encontraremos no portão principal em meia hora. Té mais! – nisso, o sensei desaparece. Sakura apenas lamentou.

- No mínimo, só sairemos de Konoha em uma hora. No mínimo.

(...)

- Caaara... Eu estou atrasado. – o ninja caolho disse para si mesmo, enquanto estava atento a sua inseparável literatura.

- Kakashi-senpai!

- Ah, é você Tenzou! Está melhor?

- Errrr, estou... Senpai, queria pedir desculpas se causei algum constrangimento por ontem e... – ele olha para a mochila de Kakashi – Pra onde está indo?

- Eu e o time vamos para o País do Pescoço, a Godaime te liberou por hoje. ^^

- Imagine, senpai! Eu vou com vocês, só me dê alguns minutos!

- Tá tudo bem! Fique por aqui e descanse, nós daremos conta. – dito isso ele continuou caminhando em direção ao portão da vila.

- Hunf, que vergonha... – Yamato estava chateado por não poder ajudar os amigos na missão e ainda por ter passado por uma situação vexaminosa no dia anterior. Mergulhado em seus lamentos, ele nem percebe que alguém se aproxima em alta velocidade.

- CUIDAAAAAADO!!!

Foi tudo o que Yamato conseguiu ouvir antes de cair de costas no chão. Foi um tombasso daqueles. Ao abrir os olhos se deparou com o que pensou ser um anjo:

- Shizune-san? – a médicanin caiu por cima do ex-ANBU. Estavam com os rostos bem perto um do outro, o que a deixou como um pimentão.

- Ah meu deus! Capitão, mil desculpas... – tentou se levantar, mas escorregou em cima dele novamente.

- Tá tudo bem, deixa que eu te ajudo. –ele se ofereceu como apoio- EEii, você está de patins?! – ambos já estavam de pé, enquanto Shizune tirava a poeira da roupa.

- Heh... Já que não é muito apropriado ficar pulando por ai de telhado em telhado, eu resolvi andar de patins pra ir mais rápido. Mas pelo visto não está adiantando muito... – ela disse sem jeito.

- Entendo... Está indo pro escritório da Godaime?

- Sim, sim, eu tenho que levar essas coisas pra ela e... – se deu conta de que a "as coisas" que carregava, já não estavam mais em seus braços – AAAAi, Tsunade-sama vai me matar, onde foram parar as compras!!? – caiu em desespero.

- Quer dizer essas? – disse Yamato, erguendo uma sacola do chão.

- Aah, isso ai! – ela abre a sacola para conferir se todos os ingredientes estão lá dentro e em bom estado. – Asas de morcego, língua de cobra, um dedão de um cadáver, tripas de baleia... Uffa, tudo certo!

- Posso acompanhar você? Preciso falar com Tsunade-sama.

- Então vamos!

Kakashi obsvervava a cena de longe. Estava contente, esperava que Yamato conseguisse conquistar Shizune. Lembrou-se dos seus pupilos torrando no sol, e continuou sua caminhada até o portão da vila. Sem pressa...

- Shizune-san... Peço perdão se falei alguma bobagem ontem. Confesso que não me lembro de quase nada. – disse Yamato com pouco corado.

- Você não falou nenhuma bobagem Yamato. Eu sim, quando bebo fico insuportável. Foi o que me disseram... – disse dando risadas.

- Heh... Parece que somos fracos pra bebida.

-

- KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!!!!!!! – gritaram os histéricos Sakura e Naruto, apontando para o jounnin.

- Foi mal, foi mal!!! – ele estava assustado. Até o Sai e Sasuke que nunca comentavam seus atrasos estavam com uma cara feia.

- Kakashi, você sabe que horas são? – perguntou Sasuke, com os braços cruzados, mais mal-humorado do que de custume. Kakashi olhou para o céu e viu o sol exatamente em cima da sua cabeça, bem lá no alto, imponente.

- Meio dia? – disse com a mão atrás da cabeça.

- MEIO DIA, SENSEI! MEIO DIA! – Sakura começou a ficar nervosa.

- KAKASHI-SENSEI, VOCÊ NOS DEIXOU FRITANDO AQUI NO PORTÃO! – Naruto espumava pela boca.

- Kakashi-san, você conhece uma coisa chamada relógio? É bem útil... – disse Sai. O jounnin apenas deu de ombros, voltando a ler o seu livro.

- Pelo menos vocês pegaram uma corzinha. Vocês estão muito pálidos. – péssima hora para brincadeiras...

- SHAAAANNAROOOO!

- RASENGAN!

- CHIDORI!

Kakashi arregalou os olhos. Se fosse qualquer outro não teria escapado. Rapidamente, levantou a bandana e deu um salto. No entanto, o portão da vila, já que não possuí um Sharingan, não conseguiu se salvar. Kakashi saiu correndo pela estrada, com três ninjas furiosos atrás dele. Antes de segui-los, Sai apenas suspirou, olhando para a montanha de pó, onde antes jazia um belo portão de madeira:

- A Godaime não vai gostar nada disso...

____________________________________________________________

**Yoooo, minna!**

**Desculpem a demora... É que minha vidente disse para eu parar de escrever um pouco e ir estudar pra não repetir de ano e... *olha a cara de tédio dos leitores* Err, caham, ok, mentira. É que estive ocupada escrevendo **_**"O que muda a vida de um homem"**_**, minha fic xodózinha *-*. Quem puder, dê uma conferida, GARANTO que vai gostar õ/**

**Aos leitores desamorosos, deixem suas reviews pessoal, manifestem-se, é muito importante!!! **

Agora, aos reviews:

Nany Kawaii: MJ ARRASA o/ UAAHIAHAIUOAP Fique atenta para as próximas postagens! Beijoooos!

Hatake Pam: Oee, Pam-chan ^^ Que booom que você está gostando, sua opinião é muito importante pra mim *__* Esse capítulo foi meio curtinho mas, espero que tenha gostado dele também! Beijããão!

Izzy Doll: Kakashi e Anko seriam demais juntos não é? Essa aposta ainda vai dar muita confusão mesmo, continue acompanhando, ok? :D Valeu e grande beijo!

Veroniica Brent: EEErrr, capítulo passado foi minúsculo e esse também... :/ Mas os próximos virão maiorzinhos já estou com algumas coisas legais na cabeça... Que bom que você está amando a fic, não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz em ouvir (ler o.õ) isso! *- * Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijããão! (Kakashi é sexý [2])

Wasabi-chan 8D: Anko ruleeeeia meeerrrmo, ela é a melhor \o/ Que bom que você tá gostando, continua acompanhando, tem muita coisa bacana pra acontecer :D Beijããão!!!


	5. Mas isso é arte? A Esfera de Daisuke

Capítulo 5 – Mas isso é Arte? A Esfera de Daisuke

-

Seguindo para o País do Pescoço, os quatro adolescentes conversavam alegremente (bom, pelo menos metade, alegremente, os outros dois só conversavam), dando um gelo no seu sensei:

- Está escurecendo... Vamos parar e montar acampamento aqui. – disse o jounnin. Os outros apenas assentiram com a cabeça e começaram a se organizar.

- Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu! – Sasuke fez uma fogueira onde todos sentaram em volta.

- E aii, alguém quer um marshmellow? – Naruto tirou um pacote de marshmellows da mochila.

- Pra que você trouxe isso? – a rosada estranhou.

- Pra comer, ué!

- Eu nunca comi isso... – Sai pega um.

- Eu estou de dieta. – falou o mascarado.

- Eu quero. – disse Sasuke sem mudar o típico tom de voz.

- Yooosh!!! :D – Naruto.

- Passa um pra cá... – Sakura estendeu a mão.

Passaram-se algumas horas e Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura adormeceram, enquando Sai e Kakashi liam seus livrinhos:

- Sai, que livro é esse? – Kakashi estranhou o título, _"Como reconhecer o verdadeiro amor"._

- Aah... Estou tentando aprender mais sobre alguns sentimentos. O amor me parece ser muito complicado.

- Tem coisas que você só vai aprender com experiência, não em livros.

- O que quer dizer, sensei?

- Que você tem que viver, pra aprender as coisas.

Hunf... Quem era ele pra falar de amor? Falar em viver um amor? Nunca vivera uma história de amor. Nunca se entregara a uma mulher de corpo e alma. Não porque não quisesse. Gostava muito das mulheres com quem já esteve, mas... elas nunca fizeram seu coração disparar. Nunca o fizeram sentir um friozinho na barriga quando se aproximavam. Ele não negava o amor, o amor é quem se recusava em aparecer pra ele. Talvez o amor não existisse, afinal. É... Definitivamente, não existia. Perdido nesses pensamentos, acabou adormecendo.

-

- Yoooosh! Todo mundo acordando! – Kakashi batia palmas nos ouvidos de seus alunos. Sasuke abriu apenas um olho para verificar o que estava acontecendo. Viu Kakashi e Sai em pé. Naruto ainda babava e Sakura esfregava os olhos, tentando acordar.

- O que é isso, sensei?

- Vamos, temos que continuar a viagem.

- Mas sensei, ainda está escuro! – reclamou chorosa.

- Por isso mesmo, não vamos perder tempo. Já estamos quase chegando.

Quando já estavam prontos pra ir, lembraram-se de um pequeno detalhe:

- Ninguém acordou o Naruto... – Kakashi falou enquanto assistia ao pupilo dormir tranquilamente.

- Hunf, eu cuido disso. – Sakura tomou a frente dando um soco no chão, fazendo-o estremecer.– ACORDA NARUTOOOO!

- UUUAAAAAIIII! – o loiro dá mil saltos tentando se desviar das rachaduras que formavam-se no solo, quando, enfim, escapa.

- Acordou Naruto? Podemos ir embora? – falou Sai.

- N-não... – ele murmurou.

- Porque?

- E-eu...

- Hã?

- E-eu...

- O que foi Naruto?

- Fiz xixi nas calças...

-

- Bom diiiia, Tsunade-sama! – disse Shizune sorridente, abrindo as cortinas do quarto da Hokage.

- Bom dia! – ela respondeu se espreguiçando – Nooossa, que noite maravilhosa! Dormi tão bem e... – Tsunade percebeu algo muito estranho. O céu estava claro e o sol estava forte. – Shizune, que horas são?

- Oito e meia.

- OITO E MEIA?

- ÉÉ, eu te vi dormindo mais cedo e pensei, "Ah, ela está dormindo tão bem. Acordar um dia, mais tarde, não fará diferença", ai deixei você dormir. – respondeu com um sorriso.

Tsunade olhava para a sobrinha, completamente estarrecida. Shizune era sempre muito rigoroza com horários, o que fazia a Godaime madrugar para ir para o escritório. Alguma coisa estava muito estranha.

-

- Ah, vocês chegaram! Esperava por vocês mais cedo! – exclamou um sorridente senhor, recepcionando o grupo de shinobis que se aproximava dos portões da pequena vila.

- Err... Gomen. Infelizmente, tivemos um pequeno contra tempo. – disse Kakashi, lançando um olhar mortal para Naruto.

- Ora, tudo bem, sem problemas! Me chamo Ishii Iwao. Venham, levarei vocês até a estátua.

Conduzidos por Iwao, o time Kakashi atravessava a vila. A Vila do Céu parecia um lugar pacato, próspero. Não sabiam como e nem porque mas, assim que ultrapassaram os portões de entrada, sentiram-se como seus corpos estivessem sendo energizados, invadidos por uma sensação boa. Sensação de paz. Embalados por essas impressões, nem perceberam que já haviam chegado ao local.

- Esse é o meu estúdio. Não reparem na bagunça! – disse o velho Iwao.

Ao entrarem no ateliê, depararam-se com dezenas de esculturas e pinturas. O cheiro de tinta a óleo, deixou Sasuke um tanto enjoado. Sai olhava para tudo admirado. Ele também era um artista, e apesar de ter o costume de dizer que não tem sentimentos e que não compreende as emoções, suas obras sempre refletiam o estado de sua consciência íntima, sua alma, mesmo sem saber.

Iwao para bem em frente a uma mesa:

- Bem, esta aqui é a estátua. – ele aponta para um pequeno objeto. Todos o olhavam boquiabertos.

- É uma... – balbuciou Sai.

- Mas isso é arte?! – falou Naruto. Todos voltaram-se para o ninja de uniforme laranja.

- NARUTO! - Sakura bronqueia.

- Hehehe... Também confesso que achei estranha mas... Pediram nesse formato.

A valiosíssima estátua era uma... bola preta?

- Vocês devem estar pensando, o que essa bola tem de tão especial.

- É isso ai, Iwao-ojiichan 'tteba. – respondeu Naruto com os braços cruzados e cenho franzido.

- Bom, ela servirá para protejer a vila da Bruxa. – os ninjas se entreolharam sem entender nada. Sasuke resolve tirar a dúvida.

- O que quer dizer?

- Hehe... Essa bola foi feita a partir da fusão de dois tipos de pedra, Hematita e Ônix. Acredita-se que elas tenham o poder de proteção contra magia negra, além de absorver as energias negativas. Dentro dessa esfera, ainda há a Granada...

- UMA GRANADA? – grita Naruto dando um salto.

- Não Naruto-kun... Granada é o nome da pedra. Dizem que ela é a guardiã das amizades verdadeiras. Quando ela recebe uma pancada externa, ela emite um som metálico, colocando as pessoas mal intencionadas em uma ilusão. Funciona quase como um genjutsu!

- Isso é verdade, Iwao-san? – pergunta o Hatake.

- Bem Kakashi-kun, são apenas histórias, superstições... Mas eu não duvido. Afinal, nossa vila nunca sofreu algum tipo de ataque inimigo, até hoje.

- Vocês também utilizam pedras?

- Sim. O país do Pescoço não possui grande força militar. Céu e Bruxa, por serem muito próximas compartilham de muitos costumes e tradições, além das relações comerciais. É como se fosse uma única vila.

- Então... Foram essas pedras que me passaram uma energia boa quando eu cheguei? – pergunta Sakura surpresa.

- Eu também senti isso! – exclamou o loiro.

- Creio que sim! – respondeu Iwao.

- Mas, Iwao-san... Se eles usam esse mesmo sistema, porque a estátua não foi feita na vila da Bruxa? – foi a vez de Sai falar.

- Sou o único capaz de trabalhar com esses materiais... Por isso, recebo várias encomendas de lá.

- Ela tem um nome? – perguntou.

- Tem...

- ...

- É a Esfera...

- ...do Dragão?

- Cala a boca Naruto! – Sakura deu um cascudo na cabeça do amigo.

- É a Esfera de Daisuke.

- Daisuke? Grande Protetor? – Kakashi olhava para aquela bolinha sem graça. Tudo bem que ela, teoricamente, proteje as vilas dos inimigos, mas isso tudo era uma simbologia, fazia parte de uma tradição. Ninguém podia acreditar nisso realmente.

- Oooe! Então vamos levar essa bolinha pra vila dela. – Naruto se aproximou para pegar a estátua. Ao tentar levantá-la, não conseguiu. – HHHHHHFFF...

Todos os shinobis olhavam para a cena estarrecidos, apenas Iwao tinha um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. Apesar das constantes brincadeiras, todos sabiam, Naruto não era fraco e aquela cena foi realmente estranha. Sasuke deu uma gargalhada debochada e Sai não perdeu a oportunidade de tirar onda:

- Eu sabia que você era fraquinho, mas isso...

- AAAAH É, ENTÃO PORQUE NÃO TENTA, SUPER-HOMEM?

Sai se aproxima para pegar a estátua porém...

- É muito pesada!

Sasuke também tentou, sem sucesso, assim como Kakashi:

- Iwao-san... Como pode uma pedra desse tamanho ser tão pesada? – o jounnin perguntou impressionado, enquanto o velho ria.

- As pedras são muito pesadas e estão bem concentradas. Por isso a estátua é tão pesada e... – o velho arregala os olhos.

- O que foi? – todos se viram pra trás. Sakura estava levantando a estátua, ainda que com um pouco de dificuldade.

- Sa-Sakura-chan...

- Ah vai gente, não é tãããão pesada assim.

- Quem diria... A menina do grupo levantando um peso desses... Estamos ficando pra trás não é, garotos? – Kakashi se vira para os garotos que pareciam ter uma nuvem negra sobrevoando suas cabeças. Era bem como Kakashi havia dito: a menina do grupo estava dando um banho neles.

- Eu posso carregá-la sozinha por algum tempo... Se vocês carregarem em duplas aposto que conseguem!

-

Tsunade analisava os relatórios das últimas missões quando dá falta de um documento:

- Shizune, onde está o relatório do Time Asuma? – disse sem desviar o olhar do papel que tinha em mãos. Sem obter resposta a Hokage olha intrigada para a assistente que cantarolava algo que ela não conseguiu definir.

- SHIZUNE!

- Sim, Tsunade-sama? – perguntou sorridente?

- Onde está o...

- Com licença, Hokage-sama. – Anko entra no escritório sorridente. Ela olha para a médica nin e faz uma cara supresa. – Oh, Shizune... Tá boa da _cútis_, hein?

- ANKO! – gritou Shizune assustada.

Anko sempre chegava com seu jeito extremamente debochado, fazendo suas benditas piadas e Shizune nunca dava importância. Agora ela parecia nervosa. A Godaime não fazia ideia do que a kunoichi falava e nem porque sua assistente tremia.

- Eu PRECISO falar com você! – disse empurrando a kunoichi porta a fora.

- Eu SEI que você precisa, mas espera, eu tenho que falar com a Hokage e...

A porta se fecha com força, e na sala, resta apenas a Hokage com uma bela interrogação na cabeça.

"_Hunf... Que bobagem a minha ficar prestando atenção nessas duas. Tenho mais o que fazer. Merda, cade o relatório do Asuma?"_

_____________________________________________________________

**Yo!**

**Então, nãotem nenhum casal fechado mas, tenho tendências...**

**Sugestões? :D**_  
_


	6. Velho

Capítulo 6 – Velho

-

Já estava no fim da tarde quando passou a estátua para Naruto e Sai. A vista começou a ficar embaçada e escura. Sem ver mais nada, entregou-se ao desmaio.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun? – a kunoichi desperta nos braços do ex-fugitivo. – O que aconteceu? – ela olha em volta, e vê Sai e Naruto carregando a estátua enquanto Kakashi os acompanhava.

- Você desmaiou. – respondeu simplesmente, olhando para frente enquanto caminhava. Ela remexeu-se, dando a entender que estava bem para andar sozinha, mas ele não permitiu que ela se movesse mais. – Descanse. Você carregou aquela bola por muito tempo. – a garota ficou encabulada com a preocupação do companheiro. Sentindo-se segura e tendo a certeza de que estava tudo bem, ela caiu no sono novamente.

Ao acordar pela segunda vez, estava nos braços de Naruto:

- Sakura-chan! – o loiro abre um grande sorriso. – Está melhor?

- Naruto... – ela dá um sorriso. – Estou sim. – Ele a coloca cuidadosamente no chão. Ela procura pelos outros parceiros e vê Kakashi e Sasuke carregando a estátua enquanto Sai os guiava. Não pode deixar de rir da cena.

- Eles são muito atrapalhados. – disse Naruto em voz baixa, arrancando risos da Haruno.

- Aah, você acordou Sakura! – gritou Kakashi. Só pelo jeito como o professor falava, dava pra sentir a força que eles estavam fazendo. – Sasuke, vamos largar isso.

- Como, Kakashi? – perguntou rabugento.

- Eu vou contar até três, e largamos. Cuidado com os dedos. Pronto?

- Espera! Eu largo quando você disser três, ou depois do três?

- Ai... Tanto faz, no três! – ambos fizeram uma cara de concentração. – Um... Dooiis... TRÊS!

Ao largar a esfera, uma cratéra se formou no solo. O diâmetro do buraco não era grande, mas a profundidade, essa sim, era surpreendente.

- Bom... Vamos ficar por aqui, em volta da estátua.

- Só quero ver depois, como vamos tirar isso daí... – resmungou Naruto.

Kakashi e Sasuke mal aguentavam a dor nos braços e Sakura tratou de curá-los imediatamente.

- Kakashi-sensei já está velho, dattebayo...

- QUE? – o jounnin não conteu a surpresa diante de tal comentário.

- Sensei... Você foi o que fez menos força hoje e já está todo dolorido! Você carregou a estátua por menos tempo e nem carregou a Sakura-chan!

- Ah, desculpe se eu não sou uma fonte inesgotável de chakra, nem tenho uma força medonha e... já estou velho. – disse com a voz chorosa.

- Sensei, o Naruto está falando isso pra te encomodar. Você não é velho! – falou Sakura.

- É mas devemos reconhecer, Kakashi-san... Sasuke e Naruto carregaram muito mais peso do que nós.

- O que quer dizer com isso Sai? – Sakura lançou um olhar feroz para o colega que sorria.

- Eles carregaram você, Sakura. – levou um soco em cheio da kunoichi.

- IDIOTA! – gritou furiosa. Naruto ignorou a cena completamente.

- É sério Kakashi-sensei! – o jounnin deu de ombros, tirando o Icha-Icha da bolsa de kunais. Naruto falava, falava e falava. - ...Além do mais, você já tem trinta anos na cara e nunca namorou na vida!

- Quem disse isso? – respondeu sem desviar os olhos do livro.

- Eu! Ninguém aqui nunca te viu com uma namorada.

- Eu não devo satisfações pra vocês...

- Claro que deve! – os olhinhos do Uzumaki começaram a brilhar. - Nós somos os seus alunos e não queremos que você envelheça sozinho... – ele aponta para o professor e grita - COMO ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AGORA! – Sakura segurava o riso.

- Naruto... Não enche o meu saco.

- Sensei, vai ficar tudo bem! Você só não sabe lhe dar com as mulheres! Mas nós vamos te ajudar.

- Não preciso da ajuda de vocês, eu estou muito bem!

- Você precisa de umas dicas! Ero-sennin me ensinou tudo o que é preciso saber sobre as mulheres.

Sakura estava mantendo um esforço enorme para não gargalhar. Era fato que Kakashi-sensei nunca havia sido visto por eles com uma namorada. Porém ela já ouvira boatos de que... Bem, ele nunca estava sozinho. Será que os garotos não faziam a menor ideia de que o Kakashi-sensei era o bonzão da vila? Na verdade, nem ela acreditava muito nisso, achava estranho... Kakashi era como um pai para todos eles. Mas ela já havia escutado muitas conversas por ai.

- Naruto, Kakashi-sensei vive pra ler os livros do Jiraya-sama com todas as dicas e técnicas possíveis. Com certeza ele já decorou tudo o que tem lá! – falou a rosada.

- Sakura-chan... Você é muito bobinha! Eu to falando das dicas em 'off', dattebayo!

- Di-dicas em off? – os olhos de Kakashi brilharam.

- Siiim, sensei, dicas em off... – Naruto estava com um sorriso sacana no rosto.

- OOO Naruto... – Sai interrompeu. - Muito se vê que você tá melhor que o Kakashi-san!

- Do que você tá falando, anêmico?

- Hunf, você também não teve muitos progressos nos últimos tempos. – falou Sasuke, com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

- PELO MENOS EU ESTOU ME MEXENDO, DIFERENTE DE UNS E OUTROS.

Começaram a discutir. Quando Sasuke e Sai se juntavam para pertubar Naruto, a coisa ia longe. Aqueles três sempre discutiam, uma pegação de pé desigual, já que eram sempre dois contra um.

Sakura soltava um suspiro cansado enquanto assistia a discussão com um olhar triste. Ela se senta ao lado de seu sensei:

- Melhor estar sozinho, do que estar em dúvida entre três, não acha? – ele disse sem se desviar da leitura.

- O QUE? – pergunta assustada.

- Você me ouviu.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando, sensei. – ela disse corando um pouco. Depois de um tempo calada, apenas vendo os outros três discutindo, resolve puxar assunto:

- Kakashi-sensei, porque você não tem namorada?

- Huuuummm... Mulheres são muito complicadas.

- Que é isso, sensei! Nós só queremos um amor sincero...

"_Acredite Sakura. Quando você for mais velha, vai ver que existem outras coisas além de amor sincero."_ Pensou o jounnin com sarcásmo. Depois de adultas, as mulheres pareciam procurar mais por sexo, do que por um amor sincero. E era exatamente pra isso que elas o queriam. Pelo menos era assim que ele se sentia. Um brinquedinho, uma diversão. Não que fosse a pior coisa do mundo (afinal, ele é homem). Se ele não conhecia o amor, como poderia sentir falta dele?

- ... No fundo, no fundo, é o que todas nós queremos. – concluiu a kunoichi com um sorriso.

- É, talvez... – sorriu.

-

- Anko... Você é maluca. – disse Kurenai aos risos.

- É, pode ser. – respondeu pensativa.

- Anko, o que você ta fazendo não é certo. – Shizune disse preocupada. – Não se brinca com os sentimentos de uma pessoa.

- Shizune! Estamos falando de dangos, muitos dangos! – ela sorriu. – E depois, eu mesma não acredito que Kakashi vá se apaixonar por mim. Só vou deixá-lo... enfeitiçado. – ela deu uma piscadela enquanto fazia uns movimentos engraçados com as mãos. Shizune revirou os olhos.

- Então está feito, Anko. Kakashi está no papo. – falou a Yuuhi, sem interesse.

- Hunf, nem tanto. Ibiki disse que não podemos "partir pros finalmente". – Kurenai arregalou os olhos e em seguida sorriu. _"Ibiki pensou em tudo." _

- Então, o que pretende? – a assistente da Godaime continuava apreensiva.

- Tsc, sei lá! Não consegui pensar em nada.

- Ora, não precisa pensar em alguma coisa. -Kurenai deu de ombros - Apenas deixe que ele te conheça melhor. – Anko a olha confusa.

- O que quer dizer?

- Anko, Kakashi só sabe de você, o que todo mundo sabe. Que você é uma sádica debochada e maluca! Nós conhecemos você e sabemos que você não é só isso. – Shizune soltava suspiros pesarosos ao ouvir os planos para aquela aposta maluca.

- Isso não vai prestar... _"Como a Kurenai dá força pra isso?"_

- Sabe Shizune, - Anko virou-se irônica para a kunoichi - tem muitas coisas que não prestam, mas eu não fico dando pitaco na vida alheia. – lançou um olhar mortal para a médica que engoliu seco. Kurenai não deu atenção ao diálogo e prossegui.

- Anko, você é muito mais do que a "sádica-mor de Konoha". Apenas deixe que ele perceba isso. – piscou para a ninja, que sorriu em troca.

- Eu não entendi muito bem o que você quis dizer mas, beleza! – Kurenai quase cai pra trás.

- Ah, Anko... Esquece! ¬¬'

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

E ai, reviews? *-*


	7. Uma previsão para Kakashi

Capítulo 7 - Uma previsão para Kakashi

-

Já fazia pelo menos meia hora desde que haviam recomeçado a jornada para a vila da Bruxa. Sakura carregava a estátua:

- Oeee, sensei... Podemos dar uma parada?

- Aguente mais um pouco, Sakura... Sinto cheiro de água mais a frente.

- Hai!

Dez minutos de caminhada depois, eles encontraram um rio que ficava sob um enorme barranco. Sakura, cuidadosamente, tratou de largar a estátua no chão. Enquanto ela, Sai, Sasuke e Kakashi desciam até o rio para se refrescarem, Naruto continuou na parte de cima, vigiando a estátua.

Olhando com desdém para a estranha bola preta, começou a cutucá-la com o pé, esperando que ela se movesse, o que não aconteceu. Irritado, repetiu o movimento com mais força. Nada. A bola simplesmente não se movia. Aquilo estava lhe agoniando, lhe corroendo por dentro. Ele só queria brincar com ela enquanto esperava. Queria uma distração. Porque? PORQUE? PORQUE ELA NÃO SE MEXIA? Estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso com aquilo. Queria atirar aquela porcaria fora. Ou melhor... Ele só queria que ela se movesse um milímetro. Bufando de raiva, começou a pular em cima da bola: _"PORQUE, VOCÊ, NÃO, SE, MOVE?"._ Um pulo, dois pulos, três pulos... _"ANDA!"_ Sete pulos. Sentiu-se afundar. Olhou para o chão e sorriu. A bola havia afundado um pouco. Não se mexeu como ele queria mas, se mexeu. Dava pulos e mais pulos de felicidade, quando, escutou um barulho estranho. Arregalou os olhos. O chão estava... rachando?

- MINNAAAAAA, CUIDADO!!! – foi o que deu tempo de o loiro gritar.

Sasuke vira-se para trás e se depara com um monte de terra vindo na direção deles. _"O QUE AQUELE IDIOTA FEZ?" _ Todos saíram em disparada.

Um belo desabamento, foi o que Naruto arranjou. Não existia mais um barranco e, muito menos, um rio. Era tudo barro. Kakashi saiu correndo na direção de Naruto.

- Cadê a estátua? – Kakashi olhava para todos os lados, procurando por qualquer sinal da bolinha.

-Ehehehehe... – o Uzumaki coçou a cabeça, sem jeito. Essa era a resposta que Kakashi não queria ouvir.

Como pode ser tão estúpido? Todos no time eram suficientemente responsáveis para cuidar da estátua, menos Naruto. E ele, TINHA que deixar o objeto valioso nas mãos dele. O ninja mais atrapalhado, o mais irresponsável. O número um em imprevistos. Mas a culpa não era de Naruto. Era de Kakashi, óbvio.

- Naruto... – Naruto sentiu um calafrio sinistro percorrer-lhe a espinha ao ouvir a voz macabra da sua querida Sakura-chan. Ao virar-se para ela, encontrou uma áurea negra pairando sobre a garota que estralava os dedos furiosamente.

E, então, um estrondo. Naruto foi acertado.

Kakashi olhava pesarosamente para aquela montanha de barro. Sai e Sasuke já começavam a procurar pela estátua perdida. _"Que barro, trabalheira desnecessária..."_

-

Fim de tarde. Dois adolescentes conversavam calmamente:

- Então, se você não fosse porteiro, seria o que? – o moreno de olhos azuis perguntou enquanto colocava os pés sobre uma bancada, preguiçosamente.

- Jogador de futebol! – o loiro de orbes escuras exclamou contente.

- Sério?

- Claro! Seria tão bom quanto Pelé... – disse, convencido.

- Pufff... Chegar no nível do Pelé é moleza! Quero ver você ser tão bom quanto o Maradona. – o outro retrucou desdenhoso.

- Do que está falando, Kenshin??? Pelé é centeeeenas de vezes melhor que o Maradona!

- Ryu, você é louco! Maradona é gênio!

- Pras cucúias o Maradona, Pelé é rei!

- Maradona tem muuuuito mais técnica que o Pelé, e além disso... – o garoto, repentinamente, para de falar. Permance estático, com os olhos arregalados.

- O que foi, Kenshin? AAAAh, percebeu quem é o melhor não é? – Ryu falou com soberba. O outro apenas balança a cabeça negativamente e aponta para as costas do amigo.

- Zu-zu-zu-zumbis...

- Hã? Zumbis? – Ryu vira-se para trás e se depara com um grupo de... zumbis? – AAAAH MEU DEUS! – arrastou o colega, que ainda estava em estado de choque, e foram para trás da bancada. – Se-será que eles estão vindo pra cá, pra vila?

- SHIUUU! Quer que eles te ouçam? - o outro susurrou.

- Olhe! Um deles parece meio capenga!

**__________________**

- Eu estou imunda, com barro até os ouvidos, cansada, com fome, com sede... EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ANDAR COM ESSA COISAAAAAA...

- Acalme-se Sakura, já chegamos!

**__________________**

- SUJOU! ELES ESTÃO MESMO VINDO PRA CÁ!

- CALA A BOCA!

**__________________**

- OEE, sensei, ali estão os porteiros da vila, dattebayo!

**__________________**

- PUTS!

- VIRAM A GENTE!?

**__________________**

- Minha nossa, Naruto, ninguém percebeu!

- CALA BOCA, SEU ANÊMICO!

- Calem-se vocês dois.

- Oh, a bixinha do Sasuke também vai rodar a baiana!

- Como disse?

**__________________**

- O-o que eles estão fazendo?

- Sei lá... Eles estão brigando entre eles?

- Estamos salvos!

**__________________**

- Eu vou atirar isso na cabeça de vocês!

- Ai... Quando vocês vão crescer?

- Te faltam esses olhos pra você me enfrentar, anêmico.

- OOOO, essa briga vai ser boa, dattebayo!

- Ai, a audácia da Filombeta: "Te faltam esses olhos pra me enfrentar!". E o que te falta é vontade de deixar de ser biba.

- GRRR, O QUE FALTA EM VOCÊS É...

**__________________**

- CÉREBRO! ELES QUEREM NOSSOS CÉREBROS!

- Temos que avisar à Iole-sama!

- Yoooo! Vocês devem ser os porteiros da vila...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

- OEEE, PORQUE ESTÃO GRITANDO?! – perguntou o copy nin assustado.

- SAI PRA LÁ, COISA RUIM! – Ryu tirou de baixo de sua blusa um amuleto em um formato redondo, enquanto Kenshin se escondia por de trás dele.

- CALMA, CALMA, NÓS SOMOS OS NINJAS DE KONOHA, VÊ? – Kakashi aponta para a própria bandana.

- NÃO VEJO NENHUM SÍMBOLO DE KONOHA, SEU CAOLHO DEMONÍACO!

- Hã? – Kakashi retira a bandana e passa a mão sobre a parte metálica. – Aqui ó! Vila Oculta da Folha. – Kakashi sorriu. Os porteiros, ainda um tanto ressabiados, se aproximam de Kakashi para verificar o haitate.

- OOOh, ninjas de Konoha! Eu sabia que eram vocês! – gritou Kenshin.

- QUE? – gritou o outro. Gota geral. – Você estava apavorado!

- Foi só pra pregar uma peça em você, e você caiu direitinho!

- Ora, seu mentiroso!

- Errr, com licença mas, poderiam nos ajudar? Nossa companheira está carregando aquela estátua pesada a horas, poderiam nos levar até Iole-sama? – ao verem a tal "companheira", a dupla de porteiros imediatamente corre até Sakura.

- OOOOH! Perdoe bela dama! – disse Kenshin.

- Você deve estar exausta!

- Como esses monstros podem deixar uma dama como você, carregar uma coisa tão pesada quanto esta? – Kenshin olha de canto para o grupo de shinobis. Kakashi coçava a nuca, sem jeito pelo comentário. Sai apenas assistia a cena e Sasuke e Naruto estavam de cara fechada.

- Deixe que nós carregamos isso pra você! – disse o moreno.

- Errr, agradeço a gentileza mas, acho que vocês não vão conseguir e...

- OOOh, como é o seu nome, senhorita? – falou Kenshin.

- Sakura... Haruno Sakura.

- Oh, Sakura-chan, assim você nos deixa chateados. Por favor nos deixe carregar essa coisa pra você já que, seus companheiros não foram capaz de fazê-lo. – Naruto se preparava para avançar no pescoço de Kenshin mas, foi impedido por Kakashi.

- Tá bem. – Sakura deu de ombros. Kenshin se adiantou e estendeu as mãos para Sakura. Ela largou levemente a estátua e, quando os dedos do porteiro estávam quase para serem prensados contra o chão, ela a pegou de volta.

- Kenshin, você me envergonha! – gritou Ryu.

- É-é muito pesada! – o outro disse, surpreso.

- Por favor Sakura-chan, me deixe tentar. – Sakura fez uma cara de tédio. Mal sentia os próprios braços e ainda tinha que aguentar as tentativas de galanteios de dois idiotas. Passou a estátua para Ryu. Por um instante, considerou em deixar os dedos do porteiro serem esmagados, mas não... Seria muita maldade.

- Não te disse, metido? – Kenshin deu um sorriso sarcástico para o companheiro.

- Tá tudo muito bom, tudo muito bem, todo mundo já pegou a bolinha divertida, agora será que você podem nos levar à algum lugar em que eu possa largar essa coisa? – Sakura disse, nervosa.

- C-claro!

- Baachan está esperando por vocês! – disse Ryu.

- Baachan? – indagou Naruto.

- Sim, Iole-sama é minha avó!

Iole era a mulher mais velha da vila, e também considerada a mais sábia. Em suas andanças, Kakashi já ouvira muitas histórias sobre ela e a Vila da Bruxa. Dizia-se que era um povo muito místico, cheio de crenças cabalísticas. Reza a lenda de que a velha senhora teria o dom de ver o futuro, através de consultas feitas aos astros.

A atrapalhada dupla de porteiros conduz os shinobis imundos até uma enorme casa, que ficava praticamente, do outro lado da vila. Em um vasto jardim, cheio de belas flores e um gramado bem cuidado, estava a velha Iole, regando suas plantas.

- Baachan, - Ryu fez uma pequena reverência, seguido por todos os outros. – os ninjas de Konoha estão aqui.

- Oh, mas o que aconteceu com vocês? – Iole indagou ao ver o estado deplorável do time 7. Todos estávam completamente embarrados.

- Err, um dos pequenos contratempos que tivemos durante nossa viagem. – o Hatake coçou a cabeça, sem jeito.

Iole riu divertida.

- Vejo que deu bastante trabalho! Pode soltá-la, querida. – disse, dirigindo o olhar para a Haruno.

Sakura solta um suspiro aliviado e larga a pedra no gramado, com cuidado.

Iole se aproxima do objeto e coloca a mão sobre ele.

- Por acaso a estátua entrou em contato com a água? – perguntou séria.

Os ninjas engoliram seco.

- Sim... Nós tivemos um pequeno acidente no percurso... – disse Kakashi.

- Ótimo! – comemorou a mulher. – A pedra já está purificada! Agora é preciso que vocês a levem ao templo.

Naruto sentiu um alívio inexplicável por não ter feito nada de errado.

- Onde fica o templo?

- No alto daquela montanha!

- Alto...

-... daquela...

- MONTANHA?

Os ninjas quase caíram para trás ao ver a montanha apontada por Iole. Uma montanha enorme... Se estivessem sem a tal estátua, chegariam até o topo em uma hora, no máximo. Mas o peso daquele estorvo até agora, só havia lhes causado atraso.

- OEE, IOLE-BAACHAN! – gritou Naruto. – VOCÊ É LOUCA? ESSA MERDA PESA MAIS DE TROCENTOS QUILOS!!! – Kakashi deu um cascudo na cabeça do loiro enquanto Sakura choramingava algo.

- Acalmem-se! – Iole disse aos risos. – Por favor, não tenham pressa em ir embora de nossa vila. Vocês ficarão em minha casa!

- É muita gentileza, mas...

- Que bom, eu tô louco pra tomar um banho, dattebayo!

- Naruto! – bronqueou, Kakashi. – É muita gentileza, Iole-sama, mas precisamos estar de volta a Konoha amanhã.

- Então vocês tomem um banho, descansem, comam alguma coisa e então, levamos a estátua.

- Levamos?

- Sim, eu irei acompanhá-los.

Sem dar tempo de Kakashi recusar, Iole já empurrava o grupo para dentro de casa, incluíndo Kenshin, e Ryu, seu neto.

Quase que instantâneamente, ao ultrapassarem a soleira da porta, Sasuke solta um espirro bastante escandaloso.

- Saúde! – Kenshin grita na proporção do barulho do espirro.

A casa tinha uma decoração bastante rústica, porém, cheia de enfeites _hippies_, velas, estátuas de animais, incensos...

- Fiquem a vontade! Venha mocinha, - ela pegou Sakura pelo braço. – vou te levar até o banheiro.

- ATCHIM!

- Saúde!

-

Nos corredores do prédio da Hokage, Shizune carregava atrapalhadamente uma enorme pilha de papéis.

- Essa é, sem dúvida, a maior pilha que eu já carreguei na vida. – a kunoichi pensava em voz alta quando, de repente, choca-se em algo que a faz cair no chão.

- Shi-Shizune-san, me desculpe! – disse Yamato com a voz trêmula. – Tentei desviar, mas você fez uma curva pro mesmo lado!

A preocupação do ex-ANBU a fez rir:

- Eu já disse a você que não precisa me chamar de Shizune-san. – disse num tom descontraído enquanto juntávam os papéis do chão.

- Desculpe, é o hábito. – disse, levemente ruborizado.

Continuaram a catar os papéis em silêncio quando, ambos esbarram a mão sobre o mesmo papél. Numa atitude infantil, recolhem as mãos e ficam completamente encabulados.

- Me desculpe, Shizune-chan... – Shizune cora violentamente.

- N-não precisa se desculpar por isso...

Eles se encaram por um momento e, quando Yamato se preparava para falar algo...

- Awwww... Se fosse um filme, eu diria, "minha nossa, que clichê!". Mas como são vocês, é tão bonitinho!

- ANKO! – gritaram os dois em uníssono.

- E ai, crianças! – falou Anko, com um sorriso rasgado. - Coincidência eu e vocês, de novo não é? Muita sorte. – disse, irônica. – Que bagunça vocês fizeram aqui, hein?

- N-não é nada disso que você está...

- Escuta, eu já sei demais, não quero ouvir mais nada. – interrompeu com um sorriso sarcástico. – Tsunade-sama está te chamando.

- T-tudo bem, obrigada. – disse Shizune, voltando a recolher os papéis.

Anko passa pela dupla desviando-se do "campo minado" :

- Eu até ajudaria, mas o Yamato já é suficiente pra você, não é Shiz?

- ANKO! – gritou a médica, completamente vermelha de vergonha enquanto a amiga mostrava a língua e saia correndo.

- N-não ligue pra o que ela diz!

- Tudo bem... – respondeu Yamato, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Caminharam até a sala da Hokage, em silêncio, cada um com uma pilha de papéis. Yamato carregava a maior.

- Shizune! Que demora! – vociferou Tsunade.

- Sinto muito, Tsunade-sama, é que...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, ouça... – interrompeu a Godaime, sem o menor interesse nas explicações da assistente. – Tenho uma tarefa pra você.

- Hai!

- O Festival das Estrelas está se aproximando, e eu gostaria de fazer algo diferente.

-Diferente?

- Sim. – Tsunade tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto. – À fantasia!

- É uma ótima ideia, Tsunade-sama! – gritou Shizune, empolgada.

- Será como um carnaval! – disse Yamato.

- Ótimo, dê um jeito de espalhar a notícia.

- Hai!

-

Na sala da casa de Iole, seguia-se uma discussão acirrada e sem hora para acabar:

- TEEEEME, É ÓBVIO QUE O PELÉ É MUITO MELHOR DO QUE O MARADONA, DATTEBAYO!

- É isso ai, Naruto! – gritou Ryu, com o punho erguido.

- ATCHIIIM! Dobe... Snif... Baradona é um gênio.

- Dane-se o gênio! Reis são melhores do que gênios! – disse Naruto.

- Maradona tem técnica! – gritou Kenshin.

- Técnica, técnica... – falou o loiro, impaciente. - OEE, Sai... Quem é o melhor, Pelé, ou Maradona?

- Eu não sei quem são essas pessoas... – Naruto revirou os olhos.

- Kakashi-sensei! Quem é o melhor, Pelé, ou Maradona?

- Hum? – Kakashi desviou o olho do livro.

- Pelé ou Maradona?

- Os dois jogam bem...

- Jogam bem? Jogam bem? – Naruto explodiu com a indiferença de Kakashi. – Sensei, um deles é o melhor!

- Não faz diferença...

- Hunf... Não liguem pra ele, ele se acha o bonzão e acha tudo o que os outros fazem "normal", dattebayo. – desdenhou o loiro.

- ATCHIIIIIM!

Nisso, Sakura surge na sala com um enorme roupão azul emprestado por Iole:

- Muito bem, que é o pró... AAAAH MEU DEUS, SASUKE-KUN, O QUE ACONTECEU COM VOCÊ?

- ATCHIIIIM!

Parece que Sakura foi a primeira a perceber o estado de Sasuke. Seu rosto estava bastante inchado, os olhos vermelhos e lacrimejando (não, não era por conta do Sharingan), o nariz fungando...

- Teme... Você está bem? – falou Naruto preocupado.

- Eu dão be sinto norbal... Ahh.. Ahhh... ATCHIIIIIIM!

- Sasuke-kun, - a médica-nin se aproximou. – me parece que você está tendo uma reação alérgica...

- Eu dão tenho ale... aahh... aahhh... ATCHIM! Alergia.

- Acho que você tem sim, cara... – disse Kenshin, impressionado com o inchasso do rosto de Sasuke.

- Acho belhor eu ir tobar um banho...

- Isso mesmo!

- OEEE, PORQUE VOCÊ TEM QUE IR PRIMEIRO?

- NARUTO! – berrou Sakura. – NÃO ESTÁ VENDO QUE O SASUKE-KUN ESTÁ MAL?

- Tá bom, tá bom... – amuou-se o loiro.

E assim, Sasuke partiu para um refrescante banho. Só que não voltou nem um pouco melhor... Na verdade, ele parecia mais inchado.

- Acho que são os incensos... – disse Iole.

- Os incensos...? – Sakura ficou pensativa. Realmente, os incensos eram o único fator que poderiam estar provocando uma rinite no Uchiha.

- Que seja! Eu vou tomar banho, dattebayo! – gritou Naruto, indo na direção indicada por Iole.

- Iole-sama... Que aroma é esse incenso?

- Você deveria saber, Sakura-chan!- a senhora falou enquanto aproximava de Sakura, um incenso já apagado. - É cerejeira.

O sorriso de Iole se desfez ao ver o olhar perdido de Sakura. Um silêncio significativo tomou conta do lugar. Todos pareciam sentidos.

- Há, - gritou Sakura, forçando um sorriso. – pelo menos o resto do time não tem alergia a sakuras!

"_Tsc, teme... Você faz merda até quando não quer." – _pensou Naruto, chateado, enquanto ouvia a conversa no meio do corredor.

Sasuke estava... sem reação. Seu rosto manteve-se impassível, porém, por dentro... Ah, muitas coisas passavam por sua cabeça agora.

Como que seu corpo poderia sentir repulsa por algo que ele considerava tão... tão belo. Era irônico. Porque, logo, cerejeira? Ele gostava das cerejeiras, sobre tudo de apreciá-las. Sempre lhe traziam uma sensação boa. Sentia-se renovado quando estava perto de uma, sentia-se feliz. Talvez fosse por que elas lhe lembrassem alguém tão especial.

Aquela era como se fosse uma prova concreta de que Sasuke rejeitava Sakura. O olhar triste e o sorriso decepcionado no rosto da Haruno fizeram o Uchiha tremer.

Aquele sentimento de impotência deixou Sasuke enjoado. Por Deus, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Suava frio, estava nervoso, o coração estava apertado... O que era aquilo, afinal? Era o aroma de sakura ou era... a Sakura?

- Aqui, filho, beba isto. – Iole ofereceu uma bebida quente à Sasuke que a tomou sem questionar.

Logo, sentiu o torpor causado pelo estranho líquido e acabou adormecendo.

-

- Prontos?

- Hai!

- Sakura, você fica.

- Mas, sensei...

- Iie, iie... Você já carregou a estátua por bastante tempo. Além disso, alguém tem que ficar com o Sasuke.

Kakashi, Sai e Iole dirigiam-se para fora da casa, onde já estava escuro. Antes de juntar-se a eles, Naruto falou à tristonha Sakura:

- Sakura-chan... Não se preocupe. Logo, logo o teme vai desinchar e voltar ficar com aquela cara de idiota cada vez que está perto de uma bela cerejeira, dattebayo!

O Uzumaki não deu tempo de Sakura questionar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

-

- Isso, é o que eu chamo de ironia cruel. – Kakashi falou com a voz rouca, enquanto carregava a estátua junto a Naruto. – Os dois membros do grupo de maior força física, ficaram lá embaixo.

Cinco horas. Era o tempo que estavam naquela subida exaustiva. Se não fosse as dicas de Iole, certamente teriam demorado mais, muito mais. Ela conhecia muito bem a montanha, as áreas mais íngremes, mais pedregosas...

- Só não entendo por que o idiota do Sai não desenhou aqueles passarinhos dele e não nos trouxe direto.

- Naruto, - Sai explicou calmamente, já acostumado com os modos de Naruto. – meus desenhos não aguentam o peso dessa estátua.

- Animem-se garotos! – gritou Iole. – Já chegamos!

Foi então que eles repararam na majestosa construção. O templo ficava sobre colunas reluzentes de ouro e pedras preciosas. A medida que se aproximavam, puderam ver que o teto era de marfim polido e as portas de prata. Uma obra perfeita.

- Esse é o Templo ao Deus Sol e à Deusa Lua! Entrem meninos... Coloquem a estátua naquele pedestal, lá no fundo.

Iole acendeu algumas tochas que ficavam grudadas a parede do templo. Se o lado de fora era algo fora do normal, o lado de dentro não ficava por menos, concluíram os shinobis.

Na parede do fundo, uma grande figura chamou a atenção de Naruto:

- Oe... Parece o Rasengan!

- Esse, é o Caos. – disse Iole. – Antes de serem criados o mar, o céu e a terra, todas as coisas apresentavam esse aspecto. Uma massa de peso morto. Tudo misturado. Até que Deus e a Natureza puseram fim a essa discórdia, separando-os.

A imagem da parede esquerda, representava o dia, a da direita, a noite. Em cada uma delas estavam, mar, céu e terra. No mar, as ninfas se divertiam nas ondas, penteavam e secavam seus cabelos, figuras que Kakashi apreciou bastante. A terra mostrava as cidades, florestas e rios. Dominando tudo a imagem do glorioso céu. Por fim, nas portas de prata, os símbolos dos doze signos do zodíaco.

- Para ajudar a organizar a Terra, Deus colocou seus dois filhos, Sol e Lua, para cumprirem a tarefa. Cada um passa metade do tempo vigiando os seres humanos e todos os outros tesouros do pai.

- É uma bela história. – Kakashi sorriu.

- É a história do Universo. É isso que o templo conta. – concluiu Iole.

-

Acordou num susto. Sasuke olhou em volta, atordoado. Enfim, lembrou-se que estava na casa de Iole. Viu Sakura, dormindo na cadeira ao lado. Aproximou-se da rósea e a chamou quase num susurro:

- Sakura...

Sakura abriu os olhos e se assustou ao ver a proximidade que o Uchiha mantinha dela.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun...

- Onde estão os outros?

- Já foram, há muito tempo. Pelo menos há umas seis horas. – disse, olhando no relógio.

Sasuke ficou impressionado com o tempo que dormiu.

- O que faz dormindo nessa cadeira, toda torta? Devia estar no quarto.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Ryu insistiu pra que eu fosse me deitar mas eu queria ficar, caso você acordasse perdido. Ah, você está bem melhor! – constatou olhando para o rosto do garoto. – Sakuras realmente não te fazem bem... – disse, dando uma riso forçado.

- Não diga bobagens. – falou sério. – Sakuras só... me deixam... perturbado.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou, receosa.

- Não sei ao certo. – ele sorriu.

De alguma maneira, Sakura entendeu que aquilo era uma coisa boa. Sasuke sorrindo, claro que era bom! Chegou a sentir um tremelique.

- Bom, então eu... Vou me deitar. – levantou-se rapidamente, ainda meio atordoada com aquela proximidade e aquele sorriso. – Se você se sentir mal de novo, me chame!

- Sakura... – Sasuke a pega pelo braço.

- S-sim?

Ele aproxima seu rosto do dela, olhando fixamente no par de olhos esverdeados, tão inquietos. E a beija. Um beijo doce e carinhoso. Leve. Um simples toque. Perfeito.

- Cerejeiras me perturbam de um jeito que eu não consigo explicar mas... Elas não me fazem mal. – novamente sorriu, enquanto soltava o braço da garota.

Sakura dava passos para trás, ainda com a boca entreaberta. Não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas seguiu caminhando de ré para o quarto, até Sasuke sumir de sua vista. Estava sentindo um comichão inxplicável, uma alegria, uma vontade louca de rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo.

Entrou no quarto, pulou na cama, pôs o travesseiro na cara e começou a berrar, rir e gargalhar. Ah, certamente não dormiria mais. Começou a dançar pelo quarto até parar na frente do espelho. Ficou parada, olhando para a própria boca por, sabe-se lá, quanto tempo.

O sorriso dele não saia da sua cabeça. _"Ah, ah, ah..." _As palavras mal saiam nos próprios pensamentos. Era engraçado. Não conseguia pensar em nada, absolutamente nada. Só no sorriso dele e no que estava sentindo agora. E no beijo, claro! A sensação mais incrível que teve desde que Sasuke decidira voltar pra casa. Será que ele havia reconhecido o amor que ela tinha por ele? Ou melhor ainda... Será que ele descobrira o amor que sentia por ela? ERA BOM DEMAIS PRA SER VERDADE!

Mas aí... Espera. Será, mesmo? Lembrou-se do remédio estranho que Iole deu a Sasuke. E agora? Será que ele não estava meio grogue? _"AAAAAAH, NÃÃÃÃO!"_

É, agora, a Haruno não dormiria de jeito nenhum.

-

No templo, Kakashi continuava a observar as imagens nas paredes, enquanto todos dormiam.

- Sem sono, Kakashi-kun? – perguntou a sorridente Iole.

- É... Pensei que a senhora estivesse dormindo. – retribuiu o sorriso.

- Sou velha mas tenho muita energia! – ambos riram. – Gosta delas? – perguntou referindo-se as ninfas que Kakashi observava.

- É uma bela pintura. – Iole riu da esquiva de Kakashi.

Ficaram em silêncio por um instante.

- Eu conheci o seu pai, Hatake Sakumo.

Os olhos de Kakashi voltam-se para a velha vidente, pasmos.

- Ele prestou um grande serviço pra nós. Nossa, isso já faz muito tempo. – disse de maneira nostálgica.

Kakashi se mantinha em silêncio, apenas sorria.

- Diga, filho, você é virgem?

- Err, olha, Iole-sama...

- Estou falando do signo.

- AAAAAAh, sim! – disse, extremamente envergonhado de seus pensamentos maliciosos.

- Sabe, quando seu pai esteve aqui, ele deixou que eu fizesse uma previsão para ele. Deixe-me fazer uma pra você também.

- Agradeço muito, Iole-sama, mas...

- Hum, um cético.

- Não, não é bem isso...

- Quer deixar mais interessante? Te darei uma previsão sem cartas ou bolas de cristal, o que acha?

O copy nin tentou ser espirituoso:

- Tudo bem.

- Sente-se.

Iole colocou as mãos, uma sobre a cabeça e outra sobre o peito de Kakashi.

- Uma moça...

- O que? – Kakashi se surpreendeu com a rapidez do processo. A previsão já tinha começado?

- Uma moça! – disse impaciente. – Mais do que isso... Uma paixão.

Ok, aquilo era realmente muito estranho. Kakashi bem que estava tentando levar numa boa mas, parecia que Iole estava querendo lhe pregar uma peça. Quer dizer que, só encostando nele, ela poderia ver o seu futuro? Aquilo era ridículo!

- Como a senhora está...

- Shiu, quieto! – bronqueou. – Amor. Eu vejo amor! Ah, Kakashi-kun... Cederás por essa mulher. Ficarás cego de amor por ela. E ela por ti. Não admitirá tão cedo, e quando o fizer, virá junto de uma grande decepção que você deve escolher se irá, ou não, perdoar.

- A senhora sabe o que eu vou escolher? – desafiou.

- Não se diz o futuro ao homem para que ele não se descuide do presente.

Kakashi já estava ficando impaciente. Se não se diz o futuro, qual era o significado daquilo afinal?

- Como a senhora faz? – Iole riu da descrença do Hatake.

- Ah, eu não revelo os meus segredos para céticos. Você só precisa saber que eu vejo o tempo de um ângulo diferente.

Kakashi se conformou. Sempre fora indiferente àquele tipo de coisa, não seria agora que se torturaria com as palavras de Iole.

Sai e Naruto já estavam acordados. Era hora de descer.

____________________________________________

**Geeeeeeeeeeente!**

**Meldels, peço mil desculpas à vocês, primeiro:**

**Por demorar demais. To atolada de trabalhos da facul e estava finalizando outra fic.**

**Segundo, pela bizarrice desse capítulo desproporcional com pouca coisa de ÚTIL. Eu sei que sou uma ogra por ter colocado tanta coisa de uma vez só, até pensei em dividir mas ai: PRA QUE? Ai seriam dois capítulos inúteis! ¬¬ Melhor colocar de uma vez!**

**Ah, vamos comemorar galera, meu primeiro SasuSaku! /estoura a champanhe**

**Vamos brindar! \o/**

**Por ser a primeiríssima vez que escrevo sobre eles, não sei se ficou bom, na verdade duvido MUITO, mas prometo me esforçar pra melhorar.**

**Yey, era isso aí!**

**Beijosmeliga!**

**Tô tão carente de reviews :~  
**


	8. A história do Festival

Capítulo 8 – A história do Festival: estranha e mal contada

-

- Teme, cadê a Sakura-chan?

Pela manhã, todos estávam, mais uma vez, reunidos na sala de Iole. Sai, Naruto, Kakashi e Iole, haviam acabado de chegar e o time 7 já pretendia partir.

- Não a vejo desde ontem... – Sasuke respondeu com um tom levemente preocupado que fez o Uzumaki arquear a sobrancelha.

- Sasuke, o que você fez? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Não fiz nada, dobe, me deixe em paz! – retrucou.

- Ryu, onde está a menina? – Iole perguntou com a voz ameaçadora.

- Baachan, ela pediu pra que eu não dissesse... Daqui a pouco deve estar de volta.

Bastou que Ryu terminasse a frase e Sakura surge do corredor, completamente descabelada, olheiras profundas e olhos vidrados.

- Sakura-chan... Você está bem? – perguntou Naruto, com uma gota na cabeça.

- Eu tô ótima. – respondeu ríspida.

- Bom, então, vamos pra casa! – bradou Kakashi.

- Muito obrigada por sua ajuda, ninjas de Konoha. – Iole fez uma reverência e os shinobis fizeram o mesmo.

Sakura caminhou até Ryu:

- Ryu, obrigada por sua ajuda. – falou em voz baixa.

- Conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa, Sakura-chan?

- Não... – respondeu tristemente.

- Ah, sinto muito...

- Não se preocupe, em Konoha farei uma análise mais detalhada.

- Então, boa viagem! – deu-lhe um sorriso que foi correspondido.

- Obrigada!

- Até algum dia, Ryu, Iole-baachan! – disse Naruto enquanto acenava, já longe.

-

- Mas porque, Nejiiii?

- Porque não.

- Neji, deixe de ser ridículo!

Na barraca de dangos, Neji e Tenten, encontravam-se em uma pequena discussão:

- Festas à fantasia é que são ridículas. Onde está a graça em fingir ser algo que você não é?

- Não se trata de fingir ser algo que não é, se trata de... diversão!

- Isso mesmo, Neji!- Lee tentou argumentar. - O fogo da juventude precisa de diversão para manter-se vivo!

- Digam o que queserem mas eu não vou me fantasiar. – sentenciou o Hyuuga.

- Ah, você vai sim! Eu mesma vou arrumá-los! – disse Tenten, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- OOOOSUU!- Lee ergueu o punho. - Obrigado, Tenten!

- O que você me diz, Neji?

- Hunf... – Neji cruzou os braços. - Faça como quiser.

- Vou tomar isso como um sim!

-

- Teme, sério, o que você fez? – Naruto perguntou mais uma vez.

Sasuke parou e Naruto e Sai, que apenas escuta a conversa, fizeram o mesmo. Ele esperou até que Sakura e Kakashi sumissem de sua vista.

- Eu a beijei. – falou sério. Naruto arregalou os olhos.

- MENTIROSO! VOCÊ DEVE TER TENTADO ESTRUPÁ-LA! – apontou o dedo para o Uchiha de forma acusadora.

- CALA A BOCA SEU ESTÚPIDO! EU JAMAIS FARIA ISSO.

Naruto abaixou o dedo e olhou para o amigo com uma expressão interrogativa:

- Hum... Então porque ela está daquele jeito?

Sasuke não conseguia responder, estava tão confuso quanto Naruto.

- Sasuke, você é mesmo um imbecíl! Eu te dei "**A** deixa", e você estraga tudo! – explodiu o loiro.

- A testuda deve ter sacado que o Sasuke é gay.

Sasuke continuou pensativo, sem dar ouvidos as provocações de Sai:

- Será que... – Naruto e Sai olham para Sasuke, esperando que ele concluísse a frase. - Esqueça. Vamos alcançá-los.

-

-AAAAh, finalmente em Konoha!

Shikamaru espreguiçou-se com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto enquanto atravessava o portão da vila. Era bom demais estar em casa.

- Nem me fale! - Asuma riu dando mais uma tragada no cigarro.

- Oe, – Kiba acenou. - chegaram agora?

- O que parece, Kiba? – retrucou Ino, apontando com a cabeça para as mochilas que carregavam.

- Hehe, relaxa Ino!- sorriu. - Então, provavelmente vocês não sabem da novidade...

- Novidade? – perguntou Chouji enquanto devorava seu pacote de batatinhas.

- Sim! O Festival das Estrelas, esse ano, vai ser à fantasia!

- Juraaaa???????? – Ino perguntou, com os olhos brilhando.

- Tsc, que problemático.

- Yosh!!!!! O Festival das Estrelas sempre tem uma variedade enorme de comida! – disse Chouji.

- AAAh, eu adoro o Festival das Estrelas! – Ino parecia estar sonhando.

- Adora? Porque? – perguntou Shikamaru, com cara de tédio.

- Como, "porque"? – falou brava. - Porque a história do festival é a mais linda e perfeita história de amor já contada no mundo!

- Que exagero, Ino... – retrucou Kiba.

- Por acaso vocês conhecem a história?

Silêncio.

– EU NÃO ACREDITO! Nenhum de vocês? Asuma-sensei???!

- Err, não, não conheço não, Ino, hehe... – o professor coçou a nuca, sem jeito.

- Pfff... – a loira suspirou. - Há muuuito tempo atrás...

- Tsc, que saco, você vai contar?

- É CLARO QUE SIM, SEU IDIOTA!

- Yare, yare, continue, problemática...

- Há muito tempo atrás, existia uma princesa que era uma excelente tecelã e confeccionava a mais perfeita seda do reino...

- Que reino?

- Não sei mas, isso não importa. O rei ficou extremamente preocupado com a excessiva dedicação da filha e ordenou que ela desse passeios pelo reino, todos os dias, para se distrair um pouco. Até que, um dia, ela conheceu um rapaz por quem se apaixonou perdidamente.

- Lá vem problema... – falou o Inuzuka.

- Ela pensava nele dias e noites, sem parar, e esqueceu completamente de suas obrigações, assim como ele.

- O que ele fazia? – Chouji perguntou curioso.

- EU NÃO SEI DE TODOS OS DETALHES DA HISTÓRIA, OK? – explodiu a Yamanka. – Caham, como castigo, eles foram transformados em...

- Nuvens?

- Animais?

- Comida?

- Cigarros?

- PAREM DE ME INTERROMPER!- Ino estava quase espumando pela boca. - Eles foram transformados em duas estrelas e...

- Estrelas? Puts, nunca ia adivinhar! – Kiba riu.

- ELES FORAM transformados em duas estrelas e separados pela Via Láctea... Porém, comovido com a tristeza do casal, o Senhor Celestial permite que eles se encontrem uma vez por ano, na mesma data!

- Quanta bobagem...

- Bobagem, Shikamaru? Pensei que você tivesse se identificado um pouco com a história... – respondeu sarcastica.

As bochechas do Nara ganharam um tom avermelhado.

- Hunf, problemática!

- Essa história é meio... estranha. – Asuma disse, receoso.

- E mal contada. – um sorriso debochado tomava conta do rosto de Kiba.

- GRRR, eu disse que não sabia todos os detalhes! Além disso, faz muito tempo que eu escutei essa história.

- Tsc, tanto faz, Ino, tanto faz...

-

Em algum banheiro de Konoha:

- BLEEEEEEEEEEERGH!

- Tudo bem Kurenai, já chega, você vem comigo agora mesmo pro hospital.

- Bobagem, Anko. Eu devo ter comido algo...

- Não, não, não!- a Mitarashi interrompeu, impaciente. – O que você anda comendo, lixo? Está há dias vomitando. Vem, - pegou Kurenai pelo braço. – a Shizune vai dar uma olhada em você.

-

Sentada em um banco, em frente a pracinha de Konoha, encontrava-se uma pensativa Hinata, com um meio sorriso no rosto:

"_Naruto-kun..."_

- HINATA!

Tenten deu um deu um pulo na frente da Hyuuga que, assustada com o grito, caiu no chão:

- AAAh, o-olá Tenten-chan... – Hinata disse, extremamente envergonhada.

Tenten ajudou a morena a se levantar.

- Desculpe pelo susto! – riu. - Estava pensando no que?

- N-nada em especial... – suas bochechas ficaram mais vermelhas ainda.

- Hmm... E ai, já sabe que fantasia vai usar no festival?

- N-não sei se vou usar fantasia.

- AAAH não, você também? O que os Hyuuga tem contra as fantasias? – gritou, brava.

- É que eu não sei o que vestir. – falou timidamente enquanto olhava para os próprios indicadores.

- É por isso mesmo que eu vim! Que tal se, eu você e as meninas formos escolher as fantasias juntas? Será divertido!

- Por mim tudo bem.

- Então tá! Você sabe se a Sakura já voltou?

- Ainda não.

-

"_Será que eu fiz algo errado?"_

"_Não posso encarar o Sasuke-kun enquanto não descobrir se ele estava chapado!"_

"_Tem um clima estranho rolando por aqui..."_

"_..."_

"_Rámen-chaaaan, estou voltando pra casa..."_

_-_

- Eu já disse pra vocês, não é nada! – disse Kurenai, deitada em um dos leitos do quarto do hospital.

Shizune percorria as mãos concentradas de chakra pela barriga de Kurenai.

- Cala a boca, Kurenai! – gritou Anko, furiosa. - Tá quase vomitando as tripas e não é nada? Depois eu que sou a maluca...

- Grávida... – disse Shizune, com os olhos arregalados.

- O que? – as duas ninjas gritaram em uníssono.

- Grávida.

- Grávida?

- Grávida!

...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – as três gritaram.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO!!!! – exclamou a Yuuhi.

- SHIU, SHIU, - Shizune conteve-se, ainda com um sorriso rasgado no rosto. - aqui é um hospital, não podemos gritar!!!!

- Kurenai, você está esperando um bebêzinho! – Anko abraçou a morena.

- Owwwn...! – Shizune fez o mesmo.

- Ah meu deus, eu não acredito!

Um silêncio tomou conta do lugar, enquanto Kurenai tentava digerir a notícia. Até que, Anko resolve abrir a boca:

- De quem que ele é?

Kurenai lançou um olhar mortal para a kunoichi.

- Ai, foi só uma brincadeirinha!

-

Anoiteceu e o time 7 finalmente chega em Konoha:

- Yosh, minna, então nos vemos aman...

- Eu preciso ir, tenho pressa, tchau gente!

Sakura saiu correndo assistida pelos companheiros que a olhavam intrigados.

- Naruto, - Sai, disse, sério. - o beijo do Sasuke é tão ruim assim?

O moreno deu uma gargalhada e saiu correndo enquanto era perseguido por um Uchiha e um Uzumaki furiosos.

- Crianças... – suspirou Kakashi, vendo a cena.

O Hatake saiu a caminhar pela vila deserta. Estava tarde mas ele não tinha sono. Resolveu ler, mais uma vez, seu precioso Icha Icha, enquanto curtia a refrescante brisa noturna.

-

Kurenai e Anko caminhavam rumo às suas casas, enquanto conversavam:

- Vai contar quando ele chegar?

- Sim! Será uma surpresa em tanto, não acha? – Kurenai sorriu.

- Ah, com certeza, será. – riu.

- AAAh meu deus! – Kurenai parou de caminhar.

- O que foi?

- Asuma já está em casa!- exclamou, apontanto para a luz acesa da sua casa.

- E...? – Anko arqueou a sobrancelha.

- "E...?" Eu não posso contar pra ele agora! E se ele não gostar? E se ele me abandonar? – a Yuuhi fez drama.

- Kurenai, para com isso! – disse Anko, cheia de tédio. - Relaxa! Amanhã, ou depois você conta pra ele. – sorriu.

Kurenai assentiu com a cabeça e despediu-se de Anko que saiu a caminhar pela vila.

"_Essa vila fica sinistra durante a noite..."_

Anko ria internamente enquanto se lembrava das histórias de terror que contava quando era pequena para as outras crianças. Eram historinhas tão bobas, não entendia como alguém podia ter medo de fantasmas, monstros e...

- BU!

- AAAAAAAAAAAH!

E do Kakashi?

- Desgraçado! Vai assustar a sua tia!

- Oh, desculpa, desculpa!

- Phew... – tomou fôlego. - O que está fazendo ai, escondido no arbusto? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Esperando, caso alguma donzela indefesa apareça e precise de ajuda...

Anko franziu o cenho:

- Donzela indefesa? Nessa vila deserta?

- Ué, tem uma aqui, bem na minha frente. – sorriu.

- Eu não sou uma donzela indefesa! – bateu o pé.

- Sério? Aquele grito me pareceu de uma donzela indefesa...

- Ah, Kakashi, vai ver se eu to lá na esquina!

Anko saiu pisando forte, deixando Kakashi para trás quando, lembrou-se de algo: a aposta. Os calcanhares deram meia volta e um olhar intrigante tomou conta de seu rosto.

- Oooou... Vem dar uma volta comigo!

_______________________________________________________

AHÁÁÁÁÁ!

Genten, demorei de novo vinte mil séculos pra postar... :/ E agora vai ser assim, pelo menos enquanto não passar a semana de provas.

Eu achando que ia passar dos trinta reviews no último capítulo... Não foi dessa vez! HUIAHEUAIEHAUIEHAUIE Aquele 29 tá me dando agonia, detesto números ímpares /ÉCA ¬¬

AAAAAAAAAh, uma coisa..._ Hatake Pam_, I_zzy-doll e Nany Kawaii_... Tipo assim... hihi ^^"""""

Provavelmente, vocês não vão conseguir comentar nesse capítulo porque eu deletei o primeiro cap. da fic e os comentários de vocês do cap. 7 passaram pro cap. 8 Ç_Ç /uma merda. (Y)

Mas os reviews anônimos estão **liberados**, daí da pra deixar review sem o login /outramerda.

Uma cagada, eu sei, peço desculpas! :~~~

Bom, nos próximos capítulos as coisas vão ficar mais interessantes! :D~

Eu espero que tenham gostado do cap. 8! *_____*

Uhuuul :D

É isso aí, pessoas..

Beijosmeliguemefalontra /o/ :D~


	9. Who's Bad?

Capítulo 9 – Who's Bad?

-

- Dar uma volta com você? O que vai fazer, me matar porque eu te dei um susto? – disse Kakashi, enquanto alcançava Anko, a passos lentos (sem desviar os olhos do Icha Icha, é claro).

- Se eu quisesse te matar, já teria feito. – sorriu sarcástica.

- Como se você fosse conseguir...

Uma veia saltou da testa da Mitarashi. Às vezes, Kakashi ficava mais bonitinho de boca fechada.

- Você não vem? – perguntou, já a alguns passos de distância de Anko.

Ela juntou-se à Kakashi e, juntos, começaram a caminhar silenciosamente.

- Vai ficar lendo essa porcaria ou vai conversar comigo? – esbravejou.

Kakashi fechou o livro, e virou-se para Anko, com cara de tédio.

- Manda.

- Manda o que? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Um assunto.

- Hmm... – a kunoichi ficou pensativa por um instante. - Ah! Você já soube que o Festival desse ano será à fantasia?

- Fantasia? – indagou o Hatake, com estranheza. - O que o Festival tem a ver com fantasia?

- Nada! – Anko gritou, indignada. - Eu acho que a Godaime já está ficando caduca...

- Pode ser... – respondeu divertido.

- E por falar nela... Já aviso, ela está uma fera com você e o seu time.

Kakashi voltou o rosto para Anko, surpreso.

- Porque???

- "Porque???" – deu uma risada alta e sardônica. – Vocês transformaram o portão da vila em FARELO, e ainda pergunta porque?

O copy nin olhava para o céu estrelado, pensativo, tentando lembrar-se de algum detalhe que havia deixado escapar:

- Tranformamos o portão em farelo? – pensou em voz alta.

- A sorte de vocês, - Anko pareceu não dar ouvidos aos murmurios do Hatake. - é que o Yamato, como membro do time, já cuidou disso. – sorriu. – Aliás, - disse, sarcástica. – ele anda cuidando de muitas coisas por aqui...

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Nada, nada!

- Agora fiquei curioso. Ele ainda está mal por causa do Mich...?

- MAL? – gargalhou.- Vai por mim, ele não está mal coisa nenhuma.

- Anko, - Kakashi lançou-lhe um olhar debochado. - você quer me dizer alguma coisa, não quer?

Anko pula na frente de Kakashi e o segura pelos ombros. O Hatake chega a ficar assustado com o brilho nos olhos da kunoichi, desesperados por contar uma boa fofoca.

- Se eu te contar uma coisa, você _**JURA**_ que não conta pra ninguém?

- Claro.

- Ninguém, ninguém?

- Ninguém, ninguém. – disse, entediado.

Anko olha para todos os lados, procurando por qualquer sinal de vida, à vista. Depois de certificar-se de que estavam realmente sós, ela puxa a cabeça de Kakashi, com violência, e cochicha em seu ouvido:

- Eu flagrei o Yamato e a Shizune, juntos, na cama!

- NANIIIIIIII?????

- SHIUUU! Cala a boca, seu retardado!

Kakashi, sem conter os risos, retira o livro do bolso:

- Tudo bem, Anko, você, QUASE me enganou! – disse, voltando a caminhar.

- É verdade! – bateu o pé, irritada. - Foi depois de uma bebedeira...

_**oOo**_

_Tsunade analisava os relatórios das últimas missões, quando, dá falta de um documento:_

_- Shizune, onde está o relatório do Time Asuma? – disse, sem desviar o olhar do papel que tinha em mãos._

_Sem obter resposta, a Hokage olha intrigada para a assistente que cantarolava alegremente._

_- Cause this is Thriller! Thriller night! And no one's gonna..._

_- SHIZUNE!_

_- Sim, Tsunade-sama? – perguntou sorridente._

_- Onde está o..._

_- Com licença, Hokage-sama! – Anko entra no escritório, sorridente. – E ai, Shizune... Tá boa da cútis, hein?_

_- ANKO! – gritou Shizune, assustada. - Eu PRECISO falar com você! – disse, empurrando a kunoichi porta a fora._

_- Eu SEI que você precisa, mas espera, eu tenho que falar com a Hokage e..._

_Shizune bate a porta do escritório e arrasta Anko para o meio do corredor._

_- Você tem apagar o que viu! – apontou o dedo para a Mitarashi, de forma acusadora._

_- Ooooh, não sei se sou capaz disso, Shiz.- disse, fingindo-se acuada._

_Anko dá uma boa gargalhada, fazendo com que Shizune se amue cada vez mais._

_- E você não contou nada pra gente, sua danada!!! Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?!_

_A médica nin fica completamente vermelha._

_- E-eu... N-nós..._

_- Sim?_

_- Aquela foi a primeira vez que saímos juntos! – gritou de uma vez só._

_- O QUEEEEEEEEEEE? – Anko arregalou os olhos. - Oh, olha só que promíscua que você é, Shizune! Transou com um cara no primeiro encontro!_

_- CALA A BOCA, ANKO! CALA A BOCA! – gritou Shizune, bastante constrangida._

_- Calma, mulher, eu só estou brincando com você! – Anko dava risadas do nervosismo de Shizune. – Como foi isso?_

_- Bom... – começou receosa. - Ele tinha acabado de reconstruir o portão da vila. E... e... Ai, nós fomos comer alguma coisa, acabamos tomando um sakê e... Você sabe como eu fico quando bebo demais._

_- Sim, você fica promíscua!_

_Shizune conteve-se em dar uns tapas em Anko._

_- De qualquer forma, eu o convidei pra beber lá em casa e... ele foi!_

_- Tsc, tsc, tsc... – Anko olhava para Shizune de forma reprovadora, deixando a morena mais irritada. – Mas olha só, hein... Uma noite com o Yamato-taichou faz maravilhas pra pele._

_- QUE DROGA, ANKO! – Shizune enfureceu-se com as brincadeiras. - Tanta gente pra entrar na minha casa, E TINHA QUE SER JUSTO VOCÊ!_

_Anko preparava-se para responder mas, o barulho de passos apressados a interrompe._

_- OLHA A FRENTE, OLHA A FRENTE, OLHA A FRENTE!!! – gritava o Sarutobi, enquanto passava correndo pelas duas kunoichis._

_- Seu relatório está atrasado, Asuma! – disse, Shizune._

_- EU SEI!_

_Assim que o Asuma desapareceu de suas vistas, Shizune lançou um olhar ameaçador para a Mitarashi..._

_- Anko, eu te proíbo de comentar sobre is...! Anko? Anko! Aonde você foi?_

_Um grito raivoso pode ser ouvido por todo o prédio da Hokage._

_- GRRRR! ANKOOOOOO!_

_**oOo**_

- Impossível. – disse Kakashi. - Isso não se parece nada com eles.

- Bem, quanto ao Yamato, eu não sei, mas a Shizune fica doidona quando bebe.

Kakashi ficou pensativo por um instante. Aquilo tinha um fundo de verdade. Yamato também ficava fora de si quando bebia demais.

- Pedi à ela pra que me contasse os detalhes, mas ela sempre dá um jeito de se esquivar. – fez bico. Kakashi deu de ombros.

- Ainda assim, não acredito.

Anko lançou-lhe um sorriso desafiador:

- Eu posso provar...

-

Ino abriu os olhos lentamente. Pensou ter ouvido ruídos vindos da rua. Provavelmente, estava sonhando acordada. Quando se preparava para voltar a dormir, uma voz muito familiar, chama por ela:

- Porquinha, acorda!

Ino abriu as janelas do quarto, já sabendo quem iria encontrar.

- Testuda, o que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora? – perguntou sonolenta.

- Ino, preciso que você venha comigo!

- Ir com você aonde??? – Ino perguntou, atônita.

- Ao laboratório da Godaime.

- Pirou, testuda? – franziu o cenho. - Vai dormir, sua maluca, amanhã nós...

- Ino, por favor...

Só então, Ino percebeu que Sakura parecia muito aflita.

- Sakura, o que está havendo? – a loira perguntou, preocupada.

As bochechas de Sakura ficaram vermelhas.

- Sasuke-kun me deu um beijo!

- O QUE???

- SHIU!

- Como assim, te deu um beijo????? COMO ASSIM, TE DEU UM BEIJO??? – a kunoichi explodiu. -Testuda, o que foi que você...?

Ino calou-se, ao reparar no semblante triste da Haruno:

- Eu não sei se ele me beijou porque quis, ou porque estava drogado...

- Drogado? – indagou, com estranheza.

- É... Ele teve uma reação alérgica e uma senhora serviu um chá... Ah! Eu preciso saber se tinha alguma substância alucenógena naquele chá! Ai, ai, o neto dela me deu um pouco da erva que ela usou, tentei fazer uma análise lá mesmo mas, eu preciso do laboratório!

Ino soltou um longo bocejo.

- Não entendi lhufas... Eu vou me trocar, e você me conta essa história direito.

-

- Aonde você está me levando, sua maluca?

- Na casa da Shizune!

- O que pretende? Entrar na festa sem ser convidada, de novo? – disse, irônico.

- Há! Ela nunca mais vai deixar aquela porta aberta!

Ao aproximarem-se da casa de Shizune, Anko espia pela janela do quarto. O cômodo parecia vazio, até que Kakashi percebe um vulto, e puxa Anko para baixo.

- Shiu. – ele fez sinal para que a kunoichi ficasse quieta. Ela apenas assentiu fazendo um "positivo".

De repente, ruídos.

- Awwwww, Yamato!

Kakashi arregala os olhos, incrédulo. Anko começa a estapear o copy nin, como quem diz: "Viu, eu não disse?".

- AAAw, Shizune, faça o Moonwalk pra mim...

Ambos arregalaram os olhos. Anko fez menção de se levantar para espiar mas, Kakashi a impediu, puxando-lhe de volta, e tampando-lhe a boca.

- Aw... Awww... AAW, YAMATO! BEAT IT, BEAT IT, BEAT IT, BEAT IT!

Anko dava socos no braço de Kakashi, implorando pra que ele a deixasse ver o que estava acontecendo. Os dois já sentiam dores no estômago, por conta das contrações, tamanho o esforço que faziam para não rir.

- AWWWWWWWW! AWWWWWWWWWWWW! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Silêncio. Kakashi foi invadido por uma vontade enorme de rir. O ar lhe escapava a boca e, antes que ele pudesse cair no riso, Anko o impediu, tampando-lhe a boca, tal qual ele fazia com ela.

- _Who's bad_, Shizune-chan?

Aquela foi a gota d'água. Sem poder segurar mais, Kakashi e Anko saíram correndo para o mais longe possível, dando gargalhadas, sem se importar se Konoha inteira ouviria, ou não.

- Oh, meu Deus, você ouviu o que eu ouvi? – Anko apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, buscando desesperadamente por fôlego.

- Ouvi! – disse Kakashi, secando as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos.

- Minhas bochechas doem! – Anko massageava as próprias bochechas, na tentativa de diminuir a tensão. – Eu não acredito, Kakashi, que você não me deixou ver o tal do Moonwalk!

- Qual é, Anko! Respeite a intimidade do casal. – disse, divertido.

- Intimidade?! Em primeiro lugar, gritar pra vila inteira ouvir, e pedir intimidade, não existe! Em segundo, depois de tê-los flagrado aquele dia, eu já estou bem íntima do casal.

- Yare! – rendeu-se. - Ah... – suspirou. – Foi divertido.

- Fooooi! Deviamos fazer mais vezes. – brincou.

- Cuidado, casais de Konoha, nós podemos estar na sua janela.

- Oooh, essa é a "nossa coisa"! – Anko gritou, animada.

- O que???

- Ééé! É o que nós fazemos juntos, entende? Espiamos casais fazendo sexo!

- Isso é meio... deprimente.

- Ou então... – Anko aproximou-se de Kakashi, de uma maneira sensual. - Poderiamos fazer _como_ eles.

- Agora sim, ficou interessante.

- E ai, você teria que tirar essa porcaria do rosto! – deu-lhe um peteleco no nariz.

- Quer que eu tire o meu nariz? ^^

- Hunf! Você me entendeu! Aliás, - Anko começou a andar em circulos, em volta de Kakashi. - porque será que você usa essa máscara?

O Hatake arregalou os olhos.

- Anko, você não lê os jornais?

- Hã??? – parou bem em frente ao shinobi, com a expressão bastante surpresa.

- Você não viu essa tal de gripe suína? Está fazendo um estrago, você também deveria usar uma.

Anko quase cai pra trás.

- Tudo bem, Kakashi, já entendi o recado.

Um silêncio tenso se fez presente. Finalmente, um clima! Anko inclina o corpo, muito suavemente, fazendo com que seus seios encostem sobre o peito de Kakashi.

- Posso ver só um pedacinho? – perguntou, dando leves puxadinhas na máscara.

Kakashi não fez nenhuma menção de impedi-la. Anko já estava perto de ver o nariz de Kakashi, quando, de repente:

- _Kakashi-sensei?!_

- Yo, Sakura, Ino! – Kakashi deu um breve aceno.

- Yo, garotas! – Anko fez o mesmo, afastando-se do ninja.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – Sakura perguntou, debochada.

- Oh, o de sempre, pessoas tentando tirar a máscara do Kakashi, Kakashi se esquivando...

- Entendo... – Ino entrou no jogo.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir! – Anko dá um sorriso espoleta, uma piscadilea discreta para Kakashi... - Ja ne, minna! – e desparece.

- Oh, Kakashi-sensei, - disse Sakura, com uma voz chorosa. - sentimos muito em termos estragado o clima.

- Clima? Que clima? – as bochechas de Kakashi ficam levemente vermelhas. - Não rolou clima nenhum!

- Oh, certo, certo, não rolou clima nenhum. – disse a loira.

- O que vocês estão fazendo na rua a essa hora?

- Errrr... Nada não, sensei! – Sakura lembrou-se da pressa que estava - Nós temos que ir! Ja ne!

Ino foi arrastada por Sakura deixando Kakashi com várias interrogações na cabeça.

"_Rolou um clima?"_

-

"_Oh, oh, nada mal para um primeiro contato. Ibiki vai ver só! Kakashi vai ficar tão maluco que vai implorar por uma dose de amor de Anko-chan."_

-

No dia seguinte, o Time 7 se reúne novamente, em frente ao prédio da Godaime:

- _Because I'm bad, I'm bad. Come on. You know I'm bad, I'm bad. You know it. You know I'm bad, I'm bad. Come on, you know. And the whole world has to answer right now  
Just to tell you once again, Who's bad?_

_-_ Yamato, você parece feliz hoje...

- Imagine, senpai! – disse Yamato, com um sorriso rasgado no rosto. - E você, o que está fazendo aqui, a essa hora?

- É, de vez em quando eu faço isso. – sorriu.

- Como foi a missão?

- Correu tudo bem. E por aqui... Como andam as coisas? :P

- Oh, tudo bem, tudo muito bem!

Nisso, Sai, Naruto e Sasuke se aproximam da dupla:

- Ohayou, Yamato-taichou, Kakashi-san.

- EH? KAKASHI-SENSEI JÁ ESTÁ AQUI?

- Yo. – Sasuke deu um breve aceno.

- Ohayouuu! – Sakura chegou, alegremente saltitante. - Oh, ohayou, Sasuke-kun! HIHIHIHI! – disse, com as bochechas coradas.

Naruto não deu atenção aos gritinhos de Sakura. Estava intrigado com o sorriso congelado de Yamato:

- Yamato-taichou... Você parece... diferente. Está feliz?

- Ooooh, eu só estou feliz porque vocês voltaram bem! Hehe!

- AH! – gritou Sakura. – YAMATO-TAICHOU TEM UMA NAMORADA! – apontou para o ninja de forma acusadora.

- EEEEH? ISSO É SÉRIO? – gritou o loiro.

- E-EU NÃO TENHO UMA NAMORADA, DA ONDE VOCÊ TIROU ISSO, SAKURA?

- OH, OLHA A SUA CARA, CAPITÃO! – disse de forma debochada. - Está feliz... Está até mais bonito!

- Ne, ne, quem é ela, Yamato-taichou?

- Ooh, não existe nenhuma "ela"! Sakura está viajando – retrucou, rindo nervosamente.

- Tsc, capitão! Mulheres sacam dessas coisas!

- Yoooooooooooosh! – Naruto ergueu o punho. - Agora só falta desencalharmos o Kakashi-sensei! – Naruto aponta o dedo para Kakashi. – PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO SEGUE O EXEMPLO DO CAPITÃO, E NÃO ARRANJA UMA NAMORADA?

Sakura põe o braço por cima dos ombros de Naruto e cochicha:

- Ne, Naruto... Kakashi-sensei já tem uma namorada!

- QUEM? QUEM? QUEM? QUEM? – os olhos do Uzumaki brilhavam.

- Anko-sensei!

- O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? A DOIDONA-SENSEI?

- Hai, hai... Eu os vi juntos ontem à noite...

- Ne, sensei, e ai, o que que tá rolando, hein? – Naruto aproximou-se de Kakashi com uma cara perva. - O que vocês estavam fazendo ontem à noite?

- O mesmo que a Sakura e a Ino faziam juntas. – respondeu tranquilamente, enquanto folheava o livro.

Sasuke, Naruto e Sai trocaram olhares assustados. Naruto cochicha para Sasuke:

- Teme... Vai ver é por isso que ela não gostou do seu beijo. Sakura-chan é machorra!

- CALA A BOCA, SEU INÚTIL! – Sasuke entrou no prédio batendo o pé, vermelho e bufando de raiva.

- Naruto, - Sakura estralava os dedos. – o que foi que você disse ao Sasuke-kun?

- Nada não, Sakura-chan! Hehe...

-

- Missão completa, Tsunade-sama.

- Ótimo. A próxima missão de vocês, será...

- Baa-chan, como você manda a gente pra carregar aquela bola preta estúpida?! – bradou Naruto.

- Oh, oh, não era você quem dizia que iria carregá-la sozinho? – Tsunade respondeu, irônica.

- BAA-CHAN, AQUILO DEVIA TER UMA TONELADA! NEM VOCÊ, QUE PARECE UM RINOCERONTE, CONSEGUIRIA CARRE...

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? – a Godaime tinha uma expressão sinistra no rosto.

- GRRRR, CALA A BOCA, SEU RETARDADO! – Sakura deu um soco na cabeça de Naruto.

Enquanto Tsunade, Sakura e Naruto discutiam, Kakashi observava Shizune. A kunoichi encontrava-se num canto, calada, completamente vermelha, com um sorrisinho bobo no rosto. Virou-se para Yamato. Também estava vermelho.

- Sakura-chan, você é tão fofinha! Eu não acredito que você quer virar um monstro como a Tsunade-baachan!

- GRRRRR, SAIAM DA MINHA SALA, **AGORA**!

Tsunade golpeou a mesa, fazendo com que a mesma se partisse em duas. Todos sairam em disparada, com medo da raiva da Godaime.

- A PRÓXIMA MISSÃO DE VOCÊS SERÁ DECORAR A VILA PARA O FESTIVAL! E VENHAM FANTASIADOS!

- Fantasia? O que fantasia tem a ver com o festival? – Sai perguntou mas, ninguém pareceu dar ouvidos.

- Ne, Sasuke-kun... Vamos almoçar juntos?

- N-não posso! – Sasuke respondeu, vermelho. - Tenho umas coisas pra fazer! – e nisso, o Uchiha saiu correndo.

"_NÃO PODE SER! SASUKE-KUN ME ESNOBOU? OH NÃO, OH NÃO! SERÁ QUE OS RESULTADOS DERAM ERRADOS? GRRRR, TUDO CULPA DAQUELA PORCA!"_

- Sakura-chan, - Naruto pôs a mão sobre o ombro da rosada. - nós almoçamos com você.

Sakura deu bufou, cheia de raiva.

- Tudo bem, então, vamos! – ela pegou Naruto e Sai pelo braço, e os arrastou.

Kakashi e Yamato permanecem observando:

- Nem convidam a gente...

- Pois é...

- Yamato... Você não achou a Shizune estranha? – Kakashi jogou verde.

- E-estranha? Como assim, estranha?

- Não sei. Ela me pareceu... – o copy nin jogou aquele olhar de canto. - feliz.

Yamato ficou olhando para Kakashi. Começou a suar frio e lhe veio uma subita vontade de chorar.

- AAAAAH, SENPAI, EU NÃO POSSO MENTIR PRA VOCÊ!

- Oh, o que aconteceu? – Kakashi era um manipulador dos diabos. Além de fingido.

- Senpai... senpai... Você _**JURA**_ que não contará à ninguém o que eu vou lhe contar?

- Claro.

- Ninguém, ninguém?

- Ninguém, ninguém. – respondeu impaciente.

- Senpai, eu e Shizune-san, nós.. bem... nós... estamos juntos! Mas é segredo!

- Oooooh, não diga! Isso é ótimo! Como foi que aconteceu?

- Bem... Eu não lembro de muitos detalhes. Eu não estava no meu juízo perfeito...

_**oOo**_

_Yamato e Shizune entornavam mais um copo de cachaça pura, e em seguida, chupavam uma fina fatia de limão._

_- Ui, forte, HIC!_

_- Uh, eu tive uma ideia! - Shizune dava risadas. - Dessa vez, você vai lamber o sal do meu pescoço, - Shizune despejou um pouco de sal no próprio pescoço. – tomar um dose, e morder o limão._

_- Eh? O.o_

_- Anda logo!_

_Yamato fez como Shizune mandou. Começou a lamber o seu pescoço._

_- Hihi, faz cócegas. – Yamato já estava lambendo o outro lado do pescoço da kunoichi. – Yamato, eu não coloquei sal desse lado._

_- É por isso que está docinho!_

_Shizune caiu na gargalhada:_

_- Ok, agora, beba._

_Yamato pareceu não dar ouvidos à Shizune e continuou a lambê-la._

_- BEBA! ¬¬_

_- Tá bom, tá bom. – disse, assustado._

_Yamato bebeu o líquido de uma vez só, e saiu procurando desesperadamente pelo limão._

_- AAAAH, cadê o limão???????_

_Shizune sorri, e mostra o limão dentro de sua boca._

_- Só tem um... Vamos ter que dividir._

_(...)_

_- Ai... Que porre._

_- Shizune-san?_

_- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! O___o_

_- AAAAAAAAAAAH! o__o_

_- O-o que você está fazendo aqui??? – Shizune tenta desesperadamente cobrir-se com o lençol._

_- E-eu acho que..._

_- OH, MEU DEUS! QUE VERGONHA!_

_- S-sinto muito, Shizune-san, eu não queria constrange-la e nem lhe faltar com o respeito._

_- Heh... Tudo bem você não fez nada sozinho. – respondeu, vermelha._

_Yamato preparava-se para fazer mais um pedido de desculpas quando:_

_- OWWWWWW, O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI??????????_

_- ANKO!? COMO ENTROU AQUI?_

_Anko olhava para o casal e para o quarto, com o queixo no chão. Parecia que tinha passado um furacão na casa de Shizune. Os móveis foram todos derrubados e as roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Isso sem contar, os dois nus, na cama._

_- Estou batendo há horas, a porta estava aberta então eu entrei e... Meu Deus, vocês não tem vergonha não? – disse divertida._

_- Sai daqui, Anko! – Shizune retrucou, rispidamente._

_Anko começou a bater palmas enquanto cantarolava:_

_- Yamato e Shizune, no parque, se beijam! Yamato e Shizune, na cama, se fo..._

_- SAI DAQUI, ANKO!_

_(...)_

- Senpai... Foi tão constrangedor. – Yamato massageava as têmporas.

- Imagino. – Kakashi tentava se conter para não cair no riso.

- Mas ontem... Ontem estavamos sóbrios!

- Jura?

- E fizemos amor novamente! Senpai, foi tão especial. – os olhos de Yamato brilhavam, e Kakashi novamente estava se contendo enquanto lembrava da "noite de amor" dele e de Shizune.

- Oh, que bom, Yamato, estou feliz por você. – Kakashi faz a pose nice guy para o amigo.

Um sorriso desconfiado tomou conta do rosto de Yamato.

- Ne, senpai... O que você e Anko-san faziam ontem à noite?

- Estavamos conversando.

- Hum...

"_E espiando..."_

_

* * *

_

Geeeeeeente, que capítulo doido! HAUIEHAEUIHAIUEHIU

Nossa, eu ando bem descontente com essa fic, na real. Assim, comecei uma outra história de Kakashi e Anko, com um outro tipo de narrativa, mais elaborada, além dos diálogos. Uma história mais... decente, vamos dizer.

Levando em conta de que esta é a minha primeira fic – não é a primeira que eu postei no site, mas é a primeira... da minha vida o.o – agora eu olho pra ela e me dá nos nervos! HUAIEHAIUEHUIA

Pensei até em dar cabo dela mas, resolvi continuar escrevendo, e manter o estilo que eu estava usando desde o começo, bem sucinta.

Ah, eu não revisei, pode ser que haja alguns errinhos por ai, se encontrarem, por favor, me digam! Mais tarde darei uma revisada.

Meu primeiro Hentai, Yamato e Shizune, gostaram? HAUIEHAIUEAHIUEAHIEUAHEIUAHIEUAHEIUAHEIAHAE

Como eu disse antes, estou escrevendo uma outra fic de KakaxAnko, por isso a demora pra atualizar essa daqui.

Mas, ah, aí está! :D~

Aos leitores desamorosos, - SIM, EU SEI QUE VOCÊS EXISTEM - por favor, deixem reviews. Não disponho de autoestima suficiente pra suportar gente lendo e rindo da minha cara sem deixar reviews.

Ah, outra coisa! Eu estou com problemas pra responder os reviews (pqp, novidade?). Enviei várias vezes a reply mas, porra, dava sempre erro, só que na caixinha lá, dava que a mensagem foi enviada. Alguém recebeu alguma resposta? AHEUIAHEAIHEIA

SIM, eu mudei de nome! Não se assustem :D~ AUIEJHAIUEAUIEHAUIA Assim fica mais bonitinho, e mais "dizível" né? *-*

E, PORRA, eu postei o capítulo na fic errada (Y) /mode genius on ¬¬'

Tá, tá, agora chega!

Ah, eu já disse que amo Kakashi e Anko? Então, eu AMO³ Kakashi e Anko *-* Eles são lindos e fodas.

Ok, agora chega o/

Beijos para todos, espero que tenham gostado!

Falost!


	10. Ela mudou de time

Capítulo 10 – Ela mudou de time

-

Acomodados na barraquinha do velho Ichiraku, Naruto, Sakura e Sai, terminavam o almoço em um clima tenso. Sakura continuava zangada e nenhum dos dois garotos se atrevera a puxar papo. Isso, até que Naruto, como de costume, resolve quebrar o silêncio.

- Whoaaaaa, tô cheio, dattebayo! – gritou o loiro enquanto se espreguiçava. O Uzumaki havia devorado três mizus de porco inteiros.

Sakura mal havia tocado na comida. A rosada hora bufafa de raiva e hora suspirava tristemente, com os pensamentos perdidos no Uchiha. Sai observava os companheiros de time. O ex-ANBU ficava cada vez mais fascinado pelas personalidades tão diferentes dos seus amigos.

Enquanto Naruto terminava de apreciar a refeição, Ayame, a filha do Ichiraku, apoia os cotovelos sobre o balcão, chamando a atenção do loiro:

- Nee, Naruto-kun...

- Hum?

- Kakashi-san não veio com vocês hoje? – perguntou com as bochechas levemente coradas.

- Iie, iie... – suspirou sorridente, dando tapinhas na barriga. – Ele deve ter ido ver a namorada dele. – levantou-se, seguido pelos parceiros.

A garota arregalou os olhos.

- N-namorada??????

- Hai, hai! – deu um breve aceno. - Ja ne, Ayame-neechan!

- E-ESPERA, NARUTO-KUN!

Já fora da barraquinha, Sakura arma uma carranca a sai correndo:

- Eu preciso ir, nos falamos depois.

- Sa-Sakura-chan, matte!!!! Ai... – suspirou.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – disse Sai, inocentemente.

- Sai, vem comigo! – Naruto o puxou pelo braço.

- Pra onde???

- Vamos seguir a Sakura-chan!

- P-pra que?

- Vamos descobrir se ela mudou de time.

- Mudou de time? Porque ela mudaria de time? Vocês brigaram? Ela brigou com a bixinha do Sasuke? Eu fiz alguma coisa?

- NÃÃÃO, SEU BURRO! – explodiu. - Eu tenho que explicar tudo pra você?

-

- Aaaaaaah, Anko, coloca essa aqui!!!!

Anko, Shizune e Kurenai reviravam todos os cabideiros da loja de fantasias. O dia do festival não estava longe e as kunoichis começavam a se preparar.

- O que é isso? – a Mitarashi arqueou a sobrancelha para o grande pedaço de pano que Kurenai segurava.

- Não discuta, vista! – bronqueou.

Anko, a contra gosto, entra na cabine de troca e sai de lá trajando a tal fantasia. Os olhos de Kurenai e Shizune brilharam ao ver como a roupa caiu bem na amiga.

- Kurenai, o que é isso???? – Anko tentava decifrar a fantasia mas... A roupa não dava muitas dicas.

- Anko, é uma fantasia de sereia! – disse Shizune sorrindo.

- SEREIA??? – gritou a ninja dos cabelos roxo.

- Sim!

Anko colocou a mão sobre o queixo, pensativa.

- Mas... Sereias tem cauda.

- Anko, você é uma... sereia transformada! – respondeu Kurenai, tentando dar qualquer explicação para a grande criança, Anko.

- Ah, eu não sei não... – Anko olhava-se no espelho, receosa. - Sereia...

- Vai por mim, Anko! – disse Kurenai, parando ao seu lado. - Homens adoram sereias!

- Hã?????? O.o

- É verdade, homens gostam de sereias! – Shizune confirmou.

- E desde quando homens gostam de cloacas? – Anko indagou com estranheza.

As duas outras reviraram os olhos.

- Ai, Anko, não complica, vai... – disse Kurenai. - Você ficou linda assim!

- É, olha só! Muito kawaii! – Shizune puxava a buchecha de Anko.

- Kawaiiiii! – Kurenai fazia o mesmo com o outro lado.

- Kawaiiiiiii!

- Kawaiiiiiiiiiiii!

- Kawwwwaaaiiiiiii!

- Kaaaaawwaaaaiiiiiiiii!

- TÁ, TÁ, KAWAII, JÁ ENTENDI! – deu um tapa em cada uma das mãos que lhe apertavam com força. - Eu levo essa. E vocês vão ficar com essas? – apontou para as roupas que Shizune e Kurenai carregavam, enquanto massageava as bochechas doloridas. As duas já haviam escolhido suas fantasias há algum tempo dedicando-se apenas a escolher o que Anko usaria.

- Eu gostei da minha! – disse Shizune.

- Eu também.

- Shizune, você deveria trocar...

- Trocar pelo que?

Anko deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Sei lá, você deveria ir de Gepetto...

- Gepetto??? – indagou Kurenai.

- ANKO! – Shizune gritou irritada.

- Sim, Kurê! Lembra que o Gepetto controla bonequinhos de madeira? Então, Shizune poderia...

Anko não pode concluir a frase devido à uma razoável quantidade de sebons voando na sua direção. Por muita sorte, Anko desviarasse à tempo. O que não impediu que o sebon acertasse uma pobre atendente que estava mais atrás.

- O QUE DEU EM VOCÊS DUAS??? – explodiu Kurenai.

- GÊNIO, SHIZUNE, GÊNIO! – Anko bateu palmas sarcásticas.

Shizune ficou vermelha de vergonha e nervosa por ter se deixado levar pelas provocações de Anko.

- Não era pra acertar na moça, era pra acertar em VOCÊ! – disse a última palavra com raiva.

- O que tinha naquele sebon? – Kurenai perguntou ao ver a mulher, de longe, esparramada pelo chão, de boca aberta e olhos revirados.

- E-era só um sonífero. – Respondeu a médica nin, sem jeito.

Discretamente, as kunoichis dirigem-se ao caixa, pagam a conta, e saem da loja ao som dos gritos atemorizantes das outras atendentes. Shizune queria sumir da Terra... Mas não sem antes usar os sebons _envenenados_ em Anko.

-

- Oh, eu estava te procurando! As garotas estão nos esperando para irmos escolher as fantasias!

Ino aproximou-se de Sakura que estava com uma cara nada agradável:

- O que foi agora, testuda? – disse, já contaminada pelo mau-humor da outra.

- PORCA! O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

- Ehhhh????

- O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ ONTEM NO MEIO DOS NOSSOS TESTES?

- PIROU, TESTA? EU NÃO FIZ NADA!

-

- Merda, perdemos ela de vista! – Naruto atirou um olhar acusador para o colega. - Culpa sua Sai!

- Eh? Minha? – perguntou inocente.

- É claro. Você fica dizendo "Vai mais devagar, ela vai nos ver, vai mais devagar, ela vai nos ver!". – Naruto o imitava de maneira debochada. – Satisfeito? Agora a perdemos de vista.

- Naruto, - Sai retrucou calmamente. – isso não teria acontecido se você não tivesse parado no meio da rua pra ficar brincando com aquele garoto.

- Orioke no Jutsu não é uma brincadeira, é uma arte! – gritou, com os olhos ardendo em chamas. - E o Konohamaru tem evoluido muito!

- Hai, hai... – suspirou entediado.

Nisso, Naruto vê Sasuke caminhando do outro lado da rua. Escandalosamente, ele tenta chamar a atenção do Uchiha.

- Oeeee, teme! – sacudia os braços frenéticamente.

- O que os dois inúteis estão fazendo? – perguntou o moreno, caminhando na direção dos companheiros.

- Teme, nós vaos tirar a prova!

- Do que está falando, dobe?

- Naruto quer ver se a Sakura mudou de time.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- E o que isso quer dizer?

- Eu também não sei!

Naruto quase cai pra trás.

- VOCÊS DOIS SÃO UNS BOCÓS MESMO, DATTEBAYO! – gritou indignado. – Vamos logo, temos que encontrá-la.

-

- SASUKE-KUN FUGIU DE MIM! PORCA, EU TENHO CERTEZA QUE VOCÊ DEVE TER TROCADO ALGUMA COISA NO EXPERIMENTO, SÓ PRA ME SACAENAR!

- DEIXA DE SER MALUCA, SAKURA! O TESTE DEU NEGATIVO, NÃO TINHA NENHUMA SUBSTÂNCIA ALUCENÓGENA NAQUELA PLANTA!

- ENTÃO VOCÊ FEZ MACUMBA PRA MIM, SUA BRUXA!

- SAKURA, SUA RETARDADA, PARA COM ISSO! – Ino a chacoalhou pelos ombros.

Sakura pareceu ter despertado de uma hipnóse... Qual era a probabilidad de Ino ter alguma coisa a ver com aquilo? Ela ponderou por um instante e concluiu que nenhuma. Mas então, o que estava errado?

- Oh... Mas então, então... por que ele fugiu?!!! – choramingou.

- Como eu vou saber!?

- E-ele disse que tinha coisas pra resolver... – disse nervosa, tentando dar explicações à ela mesma.

Ino sorriu.

- Então, testuda! Relaxa! Você já conseguiu muito mais do que merecia! – disse divertida.

Há tempos Ino havia desistido de Sasuke. Agora, ela só dava em cima de Sasuke por pura provocação, apenas para zombar de Sakura. Era uma competiçãozinha boba entre elas.

- Arigatou, Ino! – Sakura deu-lhe u sorriso meigo.

- Oh, você está bem sentimental hoje, hein?

Ino arqueou a sobrancelha de maneira desconfiada. Pensou ter ouvido um ruído estranho. Olhou de um lado para o outro... Nada. Tratou de ignorar aquilo e prestar atenção nas palavras de Sakura.

- Me desculpe, eu não queria ter sido estúpida com você.

- Sakura, acha mesmo que eu faria algo pra prejudicar você? Eu não gosto mais do Sasuke-kun, já te disse isso milhõõões de vezes! –sorriu. -Vocês foram feitos um para o outro!

- Oooooh, Ino! Você sabe que você é muito importante pra mim, não sabe?

- Claro que sei, testuda! E você é importante pra mim também!

Ino estende os braços e recebe Sakura para um forte abraço. A loira tinha certeza, Sasuke seria de Sakura, mais cedo, ou mais tarde.

Em uma moita, não muito distante dali...

- É, teme... - Naruto dá dois tapinhas consoladores no ombro de Sasuke.- Agora você e Sakura-chan jogam no mesmo time...

- Aaaaah, finalmente você a encontrou! – gritou Tenten.

Ino e Sakura se separaram e a kunoichi ficou a observa=las, desconfiada.

- Está tudo bem?

- Está sim! Vamos, testuda?

- Vamos!

- Nee, Ino... – Tenten cochichou. - Sakura está com algum problema?

- Eu acho que ela está de TPM...

-

- VIIIIIIIU!? EU NÃO FALEI, DATTEBAYO!

- Quer dizer então a testuda tem um caso com a porca? – disse Sai, com a mão sobre o queixo.

- Parem de dizer bobagens! – gritou Sasuke, vermelho e furioso.

- Teeeeme... Você ouviu: - Naruto fez uma voz debochada. -"Você é muito importante pra mim!" "Ai, você é muito importante pra mim também!".

- VOCÊ NÃO OUVIU O CONTEXTO DA FRASE! – retrucou o Uchiha.

- E o abraço caloroso, teme?

- Amigos também se abraçam. – respondeu ríspido.

- Você nunca me abraçou. – o Uzumaki sorriu vitorioso.

Sasuke não podia aceitar aquilo. Agora que ele finalmente havia aceitado o seu amor por Sakura, ela resolvera "mudar de time"? Não, não e não! Aquilo tudo devia ter uma explicação.

- Venha. – disse Sasuke.

- Eh? O.o

- Me abrace.

- NEM A PAU! – disse Naruto com os olhos arregalados, tomando alguns passos de distância do Uchiha.

- NARUTO, ME ABRACE AGORA! – Sasuke armara uma carranca, e quanto mais Naruto se afastava, mais ele apertava o passo.

- SAI PRA LÁ, SASUKE!

Naruto saiu correndo, perseguido por Sasuke, deixando um atônito Sai para trás.

- Gays...

-

- Oh, olha só essa aquiiii! – Ino tira uma roupa branca do cabideiro. - Hinata, experimente essa!

- M-mas...

- Anda, anda, não discuta... – Ino empurrou a morena para o provador.

- Ne, Ino, - chamou Tenten. - o que você acha disso aqui pro Neji?

Ino deu uma gargalhada alta.

- Tem certeza? Ele vai detestar!

Tenten soltou um longo suspiro:

- Qulquer coisa que eu levar pra ele, ele vai detestar...

- E quanto ao Lee-san? – perguntou Sakura, enquanto analisava cuidadosamente cada fantasia.

- Lee disse que já tinha roupa, só precisava de ajuda para se arrumar.

- Eu não sei como você se oferece pra ajudar dois marmanjos que já deviam saber se vestir! – disse Ino.

- Dois não, três.

- Três???

- Gai-sensei também pediu ajuda. – disse, com cara de tédio.

- Cééééus, esse mundo está perdido! – sorriu a Yamanaka, enquanto Sakura dava risadas.

- Ino, você sabe como são os homens... – concluiu Tenten. - Não fazem _**NADA**_ sozinhos.

As kunoichis interrompem a conversa ao verem Hinata saindo do provador.

- Hina-chaaaan! – disse Sakura. – Você está linda!

- Não tinha fantasia melhor pra você, Hinata! – Ino deu um sorriso.

As bochechas da Hyuuga coraram levemente.

- Acham mesmo?

- Você vai levar essa, não vai? – disse Tenten,

- V-vocês acham que...

- Hinata, quem tem que gostar e se sentir a vontade é você! Mas... Você ficou realmente linda com essa roupa!

- Nhaa, Hinata-chan vai acabar arranjando um namorado!!! – gritou Tenten.

- N-n-na-namorado???

- Hinata, os garotos vão babar! – Ino batia palmas, entusiasmada.

- Até mesmo aquele imbecil do Naruto, que nunca olha para os lados, vai cair de quatro! – disse Tenten, fazendo a pose nice guy.

- Na-Na-Naruto-k-kun???? – Hinata ficou extremamente vermelha - Oooooh... Eu.. Eu vou ficar com essa.

- Tá bom, tá bom, agora vocês tem que me ajudar... – disse Sakura, voltando a atenção das outras para ela. - O que acham: fada, ou princesa?

Ino arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Sakura, você é burra?

- Hã? – balbuciou a Haruno.

- Fada e princesa??? Nada disso! Aquele babaca do Uchiha precisa lembrar que você existe! Você precisa de uma fantasia bem ameaçadora, algo que faça com que ele repare em você, se submeta à você!

- Tem razão Ino! – Sakura ergueu o punho.

- Yosh! Vamos procurar uma coisa pra você.

Cada uma das kunoichis foi para um lado da loja, deixando Tenten ali, sozinha.

- EEEEi, não se esqueçam que eu preciso de ajuda também!

-

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! /o/ Quaaaanto tempo, babees!

Sentiram saudades? *-* O que? Não? Aaah... Tá o.o Vou ali no cantinho emo e já volto :~

HAUIEHAIUEHAIUEHAIUEEAI

Gentém, vocês não tem NOÇÃO da correria que eu estive nessas últimas semanas ;~ Nossa foi terrível.. madrugadas e madrugadas viradas pra coNcluir um trabalho ai.. Mas agora eu terminei! *-* -quer dizer, ainda tem que apresentar mas é só daqui a duas semanas-

Entããão estouremos uma champanhe! – PÓÓÓ!

Ieeeei! :D

Hei, décimo capítulo da fic! Estouremos outra champanhe! – PÓÓÓ!

Ieeeei! :D

O capítulo foi meio fraquinho, justamente por causa dessa confusão de trabalho.. Mas os próximos agora serão mais legauses, juro! :D

Então é isso!

É bom estar de volta *-*

Beijones e faloveme!


	11. Relaxando nas Termas

Capítulo 11 – Relaxando nas Termas

-

Alguns dias se passaram, e Konoha finalmente chegara na véspera do festival. Durante a manhã, todos os shinobis da Folha foram recrutados para ajudar a decorar a vila. Lanternas de papel penduradas nas portas das casas, bambus muito bem enfeitados, espalhados por toda a cidade, fitas coloridas penduradas por barbantes entre uma parede e outra. Estava tudo lindo, e a Godaime estava orgulhosa pelo empenho de seus soldados.

Depois de um dia tão intenso de trabalho, Yamato, Kakashi e Naruto decidiram passar um tempo nas termas. Sai e Sasuke disseram que teriam que resolver alguns assuntos e, por isso, declinaram o convite.

Como Yamato sempre dizia, não há lugar mais propício para fortalecer as amizades de um homem do que as termas. Naruto achava aquilo um tanto... suspeito. Mas abandonou seus pensamentos desconfiados assim que descobriu que o capitão tinha uma namorada misteriosa. _"Nota mental: descobrir quem seria a tal namorada do Yamato-taichou"_. O loiro também estava animado com a possibilidade de ver o rosto do Kakashi-sensei. Mas, novamente, a mesma história...

- Só esse louco pra tomar banho de máscara, dattebayo... – Naruto murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto observava Kakashi do outro lado da piscina.

O Hatake usava um pedaço de pano branco para cobrir nariz e boca, a sua típica bandana, e uma compressa na cabeça. Os cotovelos apoiados na borda da piscina térmica, e a cabeça atirada para trás... Um ar totalmente despreocupado.

Com o passar dos dias, Naruto tinha cada vez mais certeza de que Kakashi escondia algo realmente escabroso. Ainda que Kakashi gostesse de se exibir com o mistério, e Naruto tinha certeza disso, não era normal alguém tomar banho de máscara.

- Ne, Yamato-taichou... – cochichou o garoto. – Você já viu o rosto do Kakashi-sensei?

Yamato estranhou a pergunta.

- Mas é claro que já.

- Sério??? – brilharam os olhos azuis. – Ne, ne, me conta, como é!

- Você nunca viu???? – perguntou atônito.

- Claro que não! – retrucou indignado. - Ele nunca tira aquilo do rosto!

- Do que você está falando? Ele tira o tempo inteiro!

Naruto parecia soltar fogo pelas ventas:

- MENTIRA! Anda, -recompô-se. - me fala, como que é!!!!!!!!!!?

- Bem, é normal.

- ...

- ...

- É ISSO O QUE VOCÊ TEM PRA ME DIZER??? Ò_Ó

- E o que você quer que eu diga? – Yamato replicou já um tanto impaciente.

- Eeeei, vocês querem parar de gritar? – murmurou Kakashi.

- Yamato-taichou, você é realmente um sacana! Anda, fala logo! Como é...

Naruto cessa o falatório ao ouvir estranhos ruídos vindos do outro lado das termas. Pareciam risadas femininas.

- WHOAAAAA! GAROTAS!!!! – gritou.

.

O Uzumaki não perdeu tempo e saiu nadando apressadamente na direção da grande parede de madeira que separava o lado feminino do lado masculino. Yamato revirou os olhos, entediado. Já havia alertado Naruto sobre as possíveis consequências de se espiar garotas nas termas

- Naruto! Não faça isso! – agora foi a vez de Kakashi adverti-lo.

- Senseeeeei... – sussurrou maliciosamente. - É só uma espiadinha rápida.

-

- Awww... Minhas costas estão me matando! – gemeu Anko.

- Aaaah, as minhas também! – Kurenai massageava os próprios ombros.

As três kunoichis decidiram relaxar um pouco nas termas, depois de uma longa manhã de trabalho duro. Deveriam estar revonadas para logo mais a noite..

- Kurenai, você não devia se esforçar tanto. – Shizune disse séria. – Você está grávida, agora tem que pegar leve.

- Eu sei, eu sei... – lamentou.

- Já avisei a Tsunade-sama da sua situação. Pelo menos ela tem que saber!

- Isso me lembra... Kurenai! Você já contou ao Asuma? – Anko perguntou.

- E-eu ainda não tive a oportunidade...

- Kurenai, pelo amor de Deus! – disse Shizune, incrédula. – Quando você vai contar?

- Eu ia contar hoje, juro! – respondeu encabulada. – Mas ele estava tão preocupado, disse que estava faltando uma peça importante para a fantasia dele... Como ele estava com pressa, acabei adiando!

- Incrível! – disse a médica, pensativa. – Como ele ainda não reparou nas suas mudanças físicas? São muito sutís ainda mas, poxa... Ele já deveria estar, pelo menos, desconfiado.

Anko deu uma gargalhada alta.

- Do jeito que ele é tapado, só vai perceber quando você estiver com a criança nos braços!

As outras duas kunoichis a acompanharam na risada.

- Não fale assim dele! – Kurenai repreendeu divertida. – Ele é o homem mais maravilhoso que eu já conheci na vida! Pode ser tapado, mas ainda assim, maravilhoso! – riu. – Vocês precisam, vocês **precisam **viver algo assim!

- Oh... Mas tem alguém aqui que já está no caminho. – disse Anko.

- Você??? – Kurenai perguntou, empolgada.

Anko sorriu gentilmente, e negou com a cabeça.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! – gritou a Yuühi, animada. – VOCÊ? – voltou-se para Shizune, que mergulhava o rosto vermelho de vergonha.

- QUEM? QUEM? QUEM?

- Yamato-_taichooooou_. – Anko respondeu divertida.

- Oooooooooooooooh, Shizuneeeeee! Desde quando?

- Tem algumas semanas. – respondeu a kunoichi dos cabelos roxo.

- Algumas semanas?! E porque ninguém me contou????? – lançou um olhar mortal às duas amigas.

- Essa chata não deixou! – Anko fez uma careta para Shizune. - "É segredo" – imitou a médica nin de maneira debochada.

- Ok, ok, não importa! Detalhes, detalhes, quero detalhes! – disse a morena.

- Oh, Kurenai, eles são tão gracinha! Você tem que ver!

Shizune retribuiu o elogio com um sorriso.

- E tem uma vida sexual bem intensa!

- ANKO!

Anko e Kurenai caíram na gargalhada. Shizune dava risadas constrangidas... No fundo, estava feliz em poder dividir aquilo com suas amigas.

- Ne, Anko... Agora só falta você! – Kurenai lançou-lhe uma piscadela.

- Iie... – sorriu. – Me deixem fora dessa!

- Ah, o mesmo papo de novo! – bufou Shizune.

- Ei, ei, shiiiiu! – a Mitarashi pediu silêncio ao ouvir ruídos do outro lado da grande parede de madeira. As kunoichis calaram-se, tentando reconhecer as vozes que vinham de lá.

_- Naruto! Não faça isso!_

- É a voz do Kakashi? – disse Kurenai.

- Uuuuh, essa é a minha chance! – imediatamente, Anko enrolou-se em uma toalha a saiu correndo até a parede.

- Anko! O que você vai fazer? – Kurenai a repreendeu.

As duas kunoichis a assistiam, estáticas, tentando imaginar o que aquela mente diabólica tramava.

- Vou ver se eu não estou me metendo numa roubada! – sussurou.

- E o que adianta você olhar? – disse Shizune, entediada. – Você não pode transar com ele.

Anko virou-se para Shizune, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Eu estava falando do rosto...

Depois dessa, a vermelíssima Shizune achou melhor dar um longo e eterno mergulho.

Anko subiu em uma pedra e ficou observando o horizonte do outro lado da parede...

- Tsc! Não consigo ver nada! – queixou-se baixinho.

- Então volta pra cá, antes que alguém te veja! – Shizune sussurrou, em um leve tom de bronca.

- Espera ai... Acho que eu tô vendo alguma coisa...

De repente, não mais do que de repente, Anko se depara com...

- UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

- NARUTO! – gritou Yamato.

... Sim, Naruto. Com o susto, o garoto caiu de costas na piscina.

- NARUTO, O QUE FOI ISSO? – Kakashi perguntou, aterrorizado com o grito do Uzumaki.

Os dois shinobis mais velhos se aproximaram para verificar o que tinha acontecido. Um ofegante Naruto emergiu à superfície, com uma expressão pasma.

- Do-Do-Doidona-sensei... A DOIDONA-SENSEI É UMA TARADONA!

-

- ANKO, O QUE FOI ISSO??????????????- Shizune nadou até Anko para socorre-la.

- Aquele IMBECÍL do Naruto ia nos espionar! – Anko gritou para a parede, furiosa.

-

- A DOIDONA-SENSEI QUERIA VER NOSSOS TIN-TINS!

-

- EU NÃO QUERIA VER TIN-TIN NENHUM, SEU PROJETO DE JIRAIYA!

-

- TARADONA!

- Acalme-se, Naruto. – Yamato lançou 'aquele' olhar para Naruto que, calou-se imediatamente, tremendo nas bases.

-

- CHEGA, ANKO! – gritou Kurenai. – Vamos embora!

- NARUTO-KUN, DEPOIS NÓS VAMOS TER UMA CONVERSA MUITO SÉRIA! – Shizune berrou, nervosa. - Tsc, Jiraiya-sama é uma péssima influência para esse garoto...

-

- AAAAA-AAAAATCHIM!

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ah! Snif! Era pra ser uma surpresa mas... Me deu uma alergia bem na hora!

Jiraiya entra no escritório da Hokage pela janela.

- O que você quer, Jiraiya? - Tsunade, sequer tirara os olhos dos papéis que lia para dar-lhe atenção.

- Ooooh, você sabe... Dei uma passada aqui para dar um oi.

- Oi. Tchau.

- E também porque não me aguento mais de curiosidade!

- Hum? o.õ – Tsunade levantou os olhos para fita-lo.

- Tsu... – a voz de Jiraiya soava maliciosa. - O que você vai usar esta noite?

Tsunade massageava as têmporas buscando por paciência. Desde que, durante uma bebedeira, dera pistas a Jiraiya sobre sua fantasia, ele não parava de importuná-la.

- Não te interessa! – respondeu impaciente.

- Ora, Tsunade, se não me interessasse, eu não perguntaria. Vamos ver... O que é branco, tem um decote profundo, e é incrivelmente sexy?

- JIRAIYA, VÁ EMBORA!

- Baaah! Como você está estressada. – Jiraiya empinou o nariz, voltando para a janela. – Hoje é dia de festa, porque não deixa essa sua menopausa de lado?

- SUMA DAQUI, INSUPORTÁVEL!

O ero-sennin deu uma gargalhada sonora, enquanto enviava um beijo pelo ar para Tsunade. Ele não tinha pressa. À noite ele veria a fantasia de Tsunade.

-

- Sakura...

- Precisamos da sua ajuda...

Sakura encarava Sai e Sasuke naquele instante. Os dois shinobis, apesar de estarem dizendo que precisavam de ajuda, algo muito raro, mantinham suas expressões faciais impassíveis.

- Paaara...?

- Não temos fantasias.

- ...

- ...

- ...

Sakura deu uma risada sarcástica.

- Então vocês resolveram se fantasiar.

Sasuke não estava nada contente com aquela situação. Ele já tinha decidido que não iria se fantasiar. Porém, quando Sai disse que procuraria Sakura por esse motivo, viu uma oportunidade de voltar a falar com a kunoichi. Há dias ele não conseguia falar com a rosada. Isso porque, mal sabia ele, Sakura havia sido aconselhada por Ino a dar um gelo nele. O Uchiha só estava zangado em ter que fazer aquilo junto com o anêmico.

- E vocês só me falam isso **NO DIA** da festa??? – disse, zangada. - Aaaaaah! – bufou. – Tudo bem! Venham, não temos tempo a perder!

-

Fim de tarde, e anoitecia em Konoha. Kakashi saia de casa com a sua fantasia super transada, observando as belas luzes coloridas... A decoração ficou ainda mais bonita à noite. Crianças correndo pra lá e pra cá, adultos rindo e se divertindo, casais namorando... Todo mundo fantasiado. Kakashi estava completamente absorvido por aquela atmosfera quando, de súbito, sua visão capta algo o deixa completamente pasmo:

- Akatsuki...?

-

Heeeeeeeeei, babies!

Boas novas.. Meu trabalho FINALMENTE terminou! YEEEEY! Nossa.. to tão aliviada que dá vontade de chorar /sério ;~

Agora vem aii uma semaninha de provas e depois FÉRIAS! Por isso, estou postando o capítulo 11 hoje. :D~ Postarei o próximo capítulo assim que atingirmos os 10 reviews... Parece muito mas, pelo número de acessos da fic, não acho impossível :D~

Ah, uma pequena observação... "A DOIDONA-SENSEI QUERIA VER NOSSOS TIN-TINS!" Assim, acho que todo mundo já sabe mas, tin-tin quer dizer pênis... Na verdade se escreve 'jin-jin' mas achei que ia perder a graça se eu escrevesse assim HIAUEHAUEIHAEIUA

Ai, ai.. Então é isso, babies! Espero que tenham gostado *0*

Beijos para todos!

Falost!


	12. Curtindo o Festival Parte I

Capítulo 12 – Curtindo o Festival – Parte I

E você, tá vestido de que?

-

- Ne, Ino, que bom que você me ajudou com a minha fantasia! Eu não ia conseguir colocar essas coisinhas sozinho! Arigatou!

- Tudo bem, Naruto. – a loira respondeu rolando os olhos divertida. Naruto só estava tentando arrancar mais elogios para a sua fantasia. E de fato, ele estava muito bem.

Ino havia implicado tanto com TenTen por conta da garota ter se oferecido para ajudar o companheiro de time, e ela foi lá, e acabou fazendo o mesmo. Mas ela não podia deixar de ajudar o Uzumaki quando soube que o tema da fantasia dele era o mesmo que o dela.

- Agora só precisamos tirar uma foto juntos, ficamos muito bem assim! – disse animada.

- Pode creeeeeer! – Naruto fez um positivo. – Mas onde é que tem um fotógrafo por aqui?

Ambos começaram a procurar pela multidão. Nada aqui, nada lá.

- Ino, se você encontrar, me avise.

- Mas é óbvio que eu vou te avisar, seu baca!

- Sei lá, você pode estar fazendo isso de propósito!

- O que??? Naruto, você é retardado ou...

De repente, Naruto sente um calafrio e instintivamente olha de esgueira para trás.

- RAIKIRI!

Foi um momento. Tempo o suficiente para empurrar Ino para um lado e se atirar para o outro.

- MATTE, KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!

Um Segundo. Foi o tempo que Kakashi levou para reconhecer seus queridos alunos e desviar o golpe que seria certeiro.

- MAS O QUE FOI ISSO, IMBECÍL???? – Ino gritou furiosa para Naruto. Só então ela viu Kakashi parado entre eles.

- Foi por pouco... – Kakashi suspirou.

- KAKASHI-SENSEI, O QUE FOI ISSO? – Ino gritou novamente.

- WOOOOOOOW, A NOITE HOJE PROMETE, DATTEBAYO!

- Perdão, Ino. – Kakashi a ajudou se levantar. - Acho que confundi vocês... E com razão.

Kakashi observava a dupla naquele instante.

- Nhé, nhé, nhé, nhé, nhé, Kakashi-sensei é burro, Kakashi-sensei é burro! – cantarolava Naruto.

Ora, essa. Os dois estavam perfeitas cópias dos membros da Akatsuki. Ambos usavam a típica capa marca registrada da organização.

- Naruto, eu...

- QUEM AQUI É NARUTO? – gritou. - EU SOU O DEUS DOS SEIS CAMINHOS DA DOR, EU SOU O GRANDEEEEEE... PAIN!

- E EU SOU O MAIOR ARTISTA CONTEPORÂNEO JÁ VISTO NA HISTÓRIA! ARTE IS A BANG! SOOOU O GRANDE DEIDARA, HUN!

Kakashi tinha uma enorme gota na cabeça. _"E depois todos reclamam do Gai..." _A caracterização dispensava apresentações. Ainda mais aquelas, cheias de poses ridículas.

O cabelo de Naruto parecia ter um pouco de spray laranja nas pontas. Ele também usava pequenas pedrinhas grudadas no nariz, no queixo e nas orelhas, que lembravam muito aquelas que Pain usava. Já Ino, não precisava de muito. A garota apenas mudara a franja de lado, e ressaltou seus olhos azuis com uma boa maquiagem preta.

- Anou-san... Me desculpem por essa confusão.

- Tudo bem, sensei, nós sabemos que você já está meio velho.

- Naruto, eu não sou velho. – Kakashi retrucou entediado.

- Ne, Ino, você sabia que o Kakashi-sensei tem TRINTA ANOS?

- EHH? Trintaaaa? Pensei que fosse uns quarenta.

Kakashi abaixou a cabeça e choramingou algo inaudível para Ino e Naruto. Oooh, não. A fama de velho era muito pior do que ele pensava.

- Ne, sensei... – Naruto o desperta de seus devaneios. – Do que você está fantasiado?

- Bom, eu...

- BAAAKA! – Ino dera um cascudo no amigo. – Não é óbvio? Kakashi-sensei está perfeito, como você pode não saber?

- Obrigado, Ino.

Naruto ficara confuso com o comentário de Ino. Calça jeans surrada, lenço vermelho para cobrir o rosto, um tapa-olho preto, um chapéu de palha e uma camiseta xadrez. Afinal, do que Kakashi estava vestido?

- Sensei... Onde está o seu parceiro? – os olhos de Ino brilhavam.

- Parceiro? – perguntou confuso.

- Claro! Você não é o caubói daquele filme? Brok... Brokeck...

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!!!!! – Kakashi gritou furioso. - EU SOU UM ESPANTALHO! ESPANTALHO!!!!

- Oooh, não, que peeena... Eu adoro aquele filme. – Ino enxugou uma pequena gota de sangue que escorria de seu nariz.

Ok, aquilo que Kakashi vestia não tinha nada a ver com um espantalho. Era o que Naruto estava prestes à dizer antes de avistar Neji e cair na gargalhada.

- TenTen, eu estou ridículo! Não tinha nada pior pra você escolher?

- Da próxima vez então você vai junto! – respondeu irritada.

- O NEJIIII... O NEJIII ESTÁ DEMAIS! – barrava o escandaloso em meio à risos.

- Viiiu, até o Naruto gostou da sua fantasia.

- TenTen, ele está debochando de mim! – retrucou Neji.

- O NEJI ESTÁ DE JESUS CRISTO!

Agora, até mesmo Kakashi e Ino soltaram uma leve risada. Neji estava realmente hilário, e nem precisara fazer uma grande transformação. O Hyuuga soltara os cabelos e colocara uma barba postiça. Além disso, sobre a cabeça, uma coroa de espinhos... De plástico.

- Cale-se, Naruto! – trovejava o Hyuuga enfurecido.

- Neji, não ligue pro Naruto, você está demais! – disse Ino.

- Não entendo porque eu tive que vir fantasiado. Você – apontou para TenTen de forma acusadora. – sequer se fantasiou!

- Do que você está falando? – questionou indignada. – Olha a minha roupa! Preste bem atenção no meu penteado, _gênio_.

Bem, agora que TenTen mencionou, os rapazes haviam finalmente notado a diferença nos coques laterais da garota. Estavam maiores, mais grossos e exatamente em cima das orelhas. Ela vestia simplesmente uma túnica branca com um cinto prateado sobre a cintura.

- Eu sou a Princesa Léia, povo! – deu um sorriso convencido.

- ...

- Ah, qual é, vocês não sabem que é a princesa Léia??? – disse TenTen nervosa.

- Aaaaai, - Ino bufou. – não ligue pra eles TenTen, você tá demais com essa roupa!

- Obrigada, Ino!

- Ne, ne, princesa Léia, - Naruto debochou. - onde estão o sobrancelhudo e o sobrancelhudo-sensei? – Naruto perguntou empolgado.

- Nos perdemos deles há algum tempo. – TenTen respondeu pensativa. A garota põe a mão sobre o queixo ao olhar para Kakashi. – Sensei... Do que você está vestido?

Kakashi preparava-se para responder mas, novamente, fora interrompido:

- Me parece muito óbvio. – respondeu Neji, cheio de soberba.

- Hum?

- Ele é um pirata.

- NÃO, NÃO, NÃO, NÃO! – choramingou. – EU SOU UM ESPANTALHO, ES-PAN-TA-LHO!

- Então porque desse tapa-olho? – Neji perguntou, sem mudar o tom de voz.

- PORQUE EU SOU CE-GO!

- Então... Você é um pirata.

- NÃÃÃÃO! EU SÓ NÃO QUERIA USAR O HAITATE DE SEMPRE!

- E ficou parecendo um pirata.

Neji ingnorou o olhar incréulo de Kakashi e voltou sua atenção para a conversa dos amigos. Kakashi se escorava em uma parede, deprimido e desacreditado de sua roupa. O que poderia estar errado?

- Oooh, olha o que temos aqui.

- E ai, crianças!

- "Garoto rapoza", "Barbie", "Ching-Ling", "Olhos Albinos", "Cara de peixe-morto"... Fantasias legais!

Kakashi ergueu a cabeça para conferir de quem eram as três vozes. Não que esperasse encontrar alguma surpresa. Ele sabia, eram Kurenai, Asuma e Anko. Bem, no fim ele encontrou uma surpresa. Kakashi ficara embasbacado ao ver Anko. A kunoichi estava especialmente bonita, de uma maneira que ele nunca tinha visto. Usava um vestido azul claro com alguns detalhes no busto em azul escuro. Não era muito justo, apenas o suficiente para qualquer tapado perceber as belas curvas da kunoichi. Porém, o mais surpreendente era o fato dos cabelos de Anko estarem soltos. Em contraste com o roxo, apliques verdes que, Kakashi julgou, fossem "algas". Uma perfeita...

- ... Ninfa... – suspirou.

- Hã? Não, ninfa não! SE-REI-A!

Kakashi levou um susto ao perceber que havia pensado aquilo em voz alta. E o mais constrangedor, Anko havia escutado. O melhor era disfarçar:

- É mesmo, _sereia_? – sorriu debochado. - Então cadê a sua cauda? – tentou espirar por cima dos ombros de Anko mas a kunoichi lhe dera um tapa reprovador no peito.

- Kurenai disse que eu sou uma sereia transformada! – franziu o cenho.

- Ou seja... Uma ninfa!

- Ninfas são fadas, tem asas!

- E sereias tem CAUDA! – Anko bufou e Kakashi prosseguiu. – E não, ninfas não tem asas.

- CLARO QUE TEM! – retrucou indignada.

- Ne, Doidona-sensei...

- O QUE É? – Anko virou-se para Naruto, com uma cara azeda.

- Você está bonitona! – Naruto deu o seu melhor sorriso, deixando Anko sem graça.

- Ah... Obrigada, garoto rapoza.

- Ne, vocês sabiam que, além de doidona e bonitona, ela é taradona?

- O queeee? – Asuma juntou-se a Naruto. Todos os outros, a exceção de Kurenai, mantiveram-se calados, sem entender nada.

- O ÚNICO TARADO QUE TEM AQUI É VOCÊ! – berrou a Mitarashi.

- Ne, Asuma-sensei, - Naruto fingiu cochichar. - ela gosta de espiar os tin-tins alheios.

- Não brinca... – Asuma disse debochado.

Asuma também entrou na onda. O Sarutobi não perderia a oportunidade de zombar de Anko, já que ela era quem vivia fazendo isso com ele. Kurenai revirava os olhos assistindo àquela discussão infantil.

- É MENTIRA DELE, ELE É QUEM ESTAVA ESPIANDO!

Naruto e Asuma iniciaram um coro:

- Taradona, taradoona, taradoona...

- ORA, VOCÊS VÃO VER SÓ! VÃO ENGOLIR CADA PALAVRA QUE, EI! – Anko se assusta ao perceber que está sobre o ombro de Kakashi que já a carregava para longe. – ME SOLTA, KAKASHI! – dava socos nas costas do Hatake mas, os golpes pareciam não ter efeito – AONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ ME LEVANDO? ME PÕE NO CHÃO! GRRRRR! NARUTOOO, VOCÊ ME PAGA!

Naruto e Asuma deram um cumprimento maneiro e, em seguida, o jounin levou um tapasso na nuca.

- Porque você fez isso? – Kurenai bronqueou.

- Porque é divertido! ^^ - sorriu sem graça, massageando a nuca dolorida.

- Eu... Não entendi nada. – TenTen murmurou.

- Quem não entendeu fui eu... Do que o Kakashi estava vestido???

- Oe... Que gritaria problemática é essa?

A pergunta de Kurenai não foi respondida graças à chegada de Shikamaru e de mais um mascarado. O Nara estava de pijamas acompanhado do Homem-aranha.

- Shikamaru, como você é sem graça! – disse Ino. – Ridículo, era pra você vir fantasiado, não de pijama!

- Tsc... Eu teria que ir comprar uma fantasia, experimentar, trocar de roupa, experimentar outra, atéé encontrar uma que eu gostasse. Depois eu teria que voltar pra casa e vestí-la de novo. E quando eu voltar do festival, eu teria que tirá-la e vestir o pijama. Isso é muito cansativo. De pijamas eu só preciso voltar pra casa e cair na cama!

Todos quase cairam pra trás com a explicação de Shikamaru.

- Shikamaru, quem é esse ai com você?

- Naruto, você não me reconhece mesmo, não é?

- Shi-Shi-Shino? – balbuciou. Shino, quando sentido, ficava mais macabro do que o normal. – Po-poxa, mas você está de máscara!

- Isso não é desculpa. Amigos de verdade reconhecem uns aos outros.

- Ah, tanto faz, - deu de ombros. - eu vou procurar o teme, a Sakura-chan e o Sai.

- Eu vou contigo! – disse Ino. – Preciso ir falar com a testuda.

-

- Kakashi, pelo amor de Deus, olha o jeito que você está me carregando, eu estou de vestido!

- Não se preocupe, eu estou cuidando, não tá aparecendo nada. As bochechas de Anko ficaram vermelhas.

- Você está... cuidando? – balbuciou. - ORA, ME SOLTE AGORA MESMO, SEU PERVERTIDO CARA-DE-PAU!!!

- Tá bom, tá bom... – Kakashi a obedeceu. – Prontinho, no chão.

- Qual é o seu problema, espantalho? Eu ia dar cabo daqueles dois!

- Eu sei... Eu salvei a vida deles!

- Grrr, você é irritante, Kakashi, não quero ficar perto de você agora! – Anko saiu batendo o pé.

- Espera! – Kakashi correu para a frente de Anko. - Você reparou!

- Que você é irritante? Lógico!

- Não, que eu sou um espantalho! – sorriu.

Anko arqueou a sobrancelha.

- E o que mais você seria?

- Um caubói, ou talvez um pirata.

- Caubóis não usam tapa-olho e piratas não usam chapéu de palha. Você tá totalmente espantalho, assustando todo mundo.

- Feio, mal vestido e velho no mesmo dia. Eu estou acabado.

- E-espera, eu não quis dizer que você é feio! – Anko tentou consertar. - Eu quis dizer que você está... assustador! Como um espantalho tem que ser, certo?

Anko parou para pensar. Kakashi significa espantalho. Espantalhos espantam. Kakashi esconde o rosto. E se Kakashi for tão feio, que chega a assustar as pessoas???

- Então porque ninguém reconhece que eu sou um espantalho?

- Sei lá! – Anko começou a analisá-lo. – Aaaah, Kakashi...! Estão faltando aquelas coisas...

- Que coisas???

- Aquelas... Ai...! Como é o nome daquilo? Hmmm... PALHA!

- Oooh... Palha. – ele pareceu chocado. Como foi esquecer de um detalhe crucial desses???

- VEM! – Anko o puxou pelas mãos, empolgada. – Nós vamos achar palha pra você!

-

HEEEI, BABIES! Que saudades que eu estava dessa budega :D~ UIEJAIOEAJOEAAHU

E ai, já estão de férias? Espero que sim! ^^

Bom, o festival vai durar alguns capítulos mais um ou dois, vai depender do tamanho... Espero que não se importem. :S Ainda tem gente pra aparecer e algumas historinhas aleatóreas para se desenrolarem. *-*

Ah, e gostaria de convidá-las –se tiver algum menino que leia isso, o que eu duvido, me desculpe!- para conferir minha nova fic que eu vou estar lançando –ain, zenti, atóron um gerúndio HUIAEHUIHEAUI- **AMANHÃ! **Sim, é um KakaAnko *-* Mas acho que vocês, enquanto fãs do Kakashi e apreciadoras da Anko vão gostar! :D~~

Ok, ok? Belesss? Nossa, to tão empolgada que não consigo parar de escrever O___O

Acho que é essa coca-cola.

Cara, minhas mãos estão tremendo.

OMG.

Tá, eu vou embora.

To indo.

Hehei /o/

Viram? A coca faz coisa \o/ IOAHEIOAHEAUIO

GEEEEEEEEENTE, NASCEU O FILHO DA GISELLE BUNDCHEN *___* CUTE! (L)

TÁ BOM, BEEEEEIJOOOOS! :D

Serrrrá que rrrrola uma rrrreview? :D


	13. Curtindo o Festival Parte II

Capítulo 13 - Curtindo o Festival – Parte II

Um cupido chamado Sasuke

-

Naruto e Ino continuavam andando juntos pelas ruas de Konoha. Enquanto a Yamanaka tagarelava, falando mal de todas as fantasias que via pela frente, Naruto procurava atentamente pelos companheiros de time.

- SAAAAKURA-CHAN! – gritou Naruto quando finalmente avistou Sakura.

A rosada correu na direção dos dois.

- Sakura-chan, que roupa é essa? – Naruto ergueu a sobrancelha, confuso.

Sakura vestia roupas de soldado. No rosto, dois riscos feitos a base de tinta preta. Parecia que ela estava indo pra guerra. Muito... estranha.

- Ah, Naruto! – sorriu e deu de ombros. – Vocês ficaram bem legais, hein! – sorriu.

- É, isso verdade! – disse Ino enquanto ambos se exibiam fazendo poses e mais poses.

- Ne, Sakura-chan... Cadê o teme e o anêmico?

- Ué! Eles estávam... AH, estão ali!

- MEU DEUS! QUE MERDA É ESSA, DATTEBAYO?

Naruto olhava para a dupla recém chegada, incrédulo. Sai e Sasuke vestiam roupas pretas, coturnos, correntes prateadas...

- KYAAAAA! QUE LINDOS! – os olhos de Ino brilhavam.

- Oeee... Vocês estão usando... Maquiagem???

- Cale-se, dobe.

Sim, os dois usavam maquiagem. Pó, muito pó, empalidecendo ainda mais aqueles dois rostos. Além disso, ambos estavam carregados de lápis preto nos olhos.

- Sakura disse que ficaria bem em nós. – disse Sai.

- Vocês estão... parecendo duas drags! Ou pior... Dois emos!

- O que são drags? O que são emos?

Enquanto Naruto continha a vontade de dar uns bons tapas em Sai, por ser tão estúpido, Sasuke focava toda a sua atenção em Ino e Sakura. Cheias de risinhos, cochichos, abraços. Droga, ele precisava afastá-las. Sakura precisava largar aquelas roupas de macho e lembrar-se que ela gostava de homem! Que ela gostava dele! Oh, sim, ele tinha que fazê-la lembrar.

- Tá olhando o que, Sasuke-kun? – perguntou Ino, desconfiada.

Ino precisava ficar por perto, precisava orientar Sakura e ajudá-la a manter o gelo com o Uchiha. Sakura deveria mostrar que ela tinha autoridade e que não ligava para o que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer.

Sasuke não respondeu, simplesmente virou o rosto. Ino parecia determinada a ficar com Sakura, mas ele também estava. Precisava distraí-la com algo.

- Sai...

- Hã? – Sai e Naruto viraram-se para Sasuke ao mesmo tempo.

- Porque não vai dar uma volta com a Ino?

- Mas porqu...?

- KYYYAAAA! EU ADORARIA! VENHA, SAI-KUN! – Ino enganchou o seu braço no de Sai e saiu andando contante.

- MATTE, INO!!! Grrrrr! Porca nojenta, desgraçada! – berrou furiosa - TRAÍRA!

Perfeito. Se Ino ainda tinha alguma queda por homens, talvez Sakura ainda tivesse! Agora ele só precisava se livrar do Naruto. Isso seria difícil. Sasuke olhava para todos os lados em busca de alguma distração para o loiro que tentava acalmar a furiosa Sakura. Nada na esquerda, nada na direita...

De repente, avistou um anjo que caíra do céu com as respostas para os seus problemas.

Sem erros. Medindo sua força, ele empurrou Naruto fazendo com que ele caísse de costas no chão:

- SASUKE-KUN, O QUE É ISSO? – Sakura perguntou assustada.

- TEEEEEME, QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA??? – Naruto ficou irado. A sorte de Sasuke é que ele não havia se machucado pois havia caído em algo macio. Aliás, onde é que ele havia caído? – HINATA!

- N-N-N-N-N-Naruto-k-un...

Naruto tratou de sair rapidamente de cima da garota.

- Oh, não, não, não, por favor, não desmaie!!! – implorou ao ver que o rosto da Hyuuga começava a ficar vermelho.

Estendeu-lhe a mão e a ajudou a se levantar.

- Você está bem??? Você se machucou???

- E-eu estou bem!

Ao ver Hinata em pé, Naruto ficou adimirado. A Hyuuga usava um belíssimo vestido branco rodado com alguns enfeites prateados na barra. Em suas costas um par de asas brancas, e em sua cabeça uma auréola. Um anjo!

- Ne, Hinata... Como você está bonita!

Ela não respondeu. Não conseguia responder! Apenas abaixou a cabeça, com o rosto vermelho e fervendo.

- Hinata! Você sujou a sua roupa! – gritou Naruto ao perceber o vestido de Hinata sujo de terra. – Teeeeeme, olha o que você...

A intenção de Naruto era virar-se para Sasuke e dar-lhe um belo murro na cara. Primeiro por ter lhe empurrado sem motivo. Segundo por ter feito com que ele sujasse a fantasia de Hinata e quase te-la machucado. Porém, Sasuke já não estava mais lá e Sakura também havia sumido.

- Grrrr! Se eu pego aquele imbecíl! – cerrou os punhos.

- N-não tem problema, Naruto-kun...

Naruto continuou procurando por qualquer sinal de Sasuke.

- Naruto-kun?

- Hã? – virou-se.

- V-você quer... Você quer...

- Ne, Hinata, tive uma ideia! – Naruto abriu um sorriso.- Você tá afim de dar uma volta comigo???

- HA-HAI!!!

Naruto a pegou pela mão e a puxou.

- Yooosh, então vamos!!!

Apesar do vermelhidão, Hinata tinha um envergonhado e feliz sorriso no rosto.

-

- SASUKE-KUN, O QUE É ISSO? ME LARGA! – gritava Sakura enquanto era carregada por Sasuke.

- Acalme-se. – ele a colocou no chão. Estavam bem distantes das luzes do festival. Num lugar escuro e menos cheio.

- O que você fez??? O Naruto caiu! E caiu em cima da Hinata-chan! – gritava.

- Os dois estão bem, eu não o empurrei com força.

- Você o empurrou pra cair em cima dela?! – Sakura o olhava incrédula.

- Não... Isso seria muita maldade. – sorriu sarcástico, aproximando-se da rosada.

- Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun... – Sakura recuava até sentir-se encostando em uma árvore. - Porque me trouxe pra cá...?

- Eu queria experimentar um negócio... – colocou as duas mãos sobre a árvire, prendendo-a.

- N-negócio... Que negócio?

Ele não respondeu. A beijou fervorosamente. Não era um beijo como foi o primeiro, delicado e amoroso. Esse era um beijo cheio de paixão, um beijo forte. Sakura se derretia com os lábios do Uchiha.

De repente Ino apareceu nos pensamentos de Sakura. Tentava lembrar-se dos conselhos da amiga: "Seja forte, se imponha! Mostre quem manda!"

- Não! – ela o empurrou.

Sasuke desviou o olhar para o chão e cerrou os olhos com força.

- Então é verdade...

- Hã? O que é verdade?

- Que você é... sapatão.

Era como se uma bigorna tivesse caído em sua cabeça rosada.

- O QUEEEEEE??????????????? Ò__________Ó

- Você está namorando a Ino, não está?

- EEEEH? **NÃO!** NÃO, NÃO, NÃO E NÃO!!!!!!!!!!!! – Sakura gritava apavorada. Da onde surgira essa ideia de que ela era sapatão???

Sasuke respirou fundo e deu-lhe as costas.

- Eu não vou mais importuná-la.

"Mostre QUEM MANDA!" Gritava Ino, a terceira inner de Sakura.

- Ei, Uchiha! Se você realmente quiser isso, vai ter que ser do meu jeito!

Com toda a sua peculiar 'delicadeza' Sakura empurrou Sasuke contra uma árvore, quebrando-a. Agora era Sasuke quem estava encurralado, sendo beijado feito uma donzela.

- Não! – desvicilhou-se dos braços da kunoichi. - Isso é ridículo! – gritou irritado.

Em questão de segundos, Sasuke estava caído no chão, sentindo as dores de um típico soco da Haruno. Ela deu um sorriso, sentou-se por cima dele...:

- Ridículo é você. – .... e o beijou novamente.

-

Kakashi e Anko estavam parados observando uma das barraquinhas montadas. O teto era feito de palha, e o dono certamente não daria falta se eles pegassem um pouco.

- Uh, é alto... – Kakashi juntou as duas mãos e agaichou-se um pouco. – Vem eu te dou apoio.

- Nem pensar! – cruzou os braços. Kakashi a olhou surpreso.

- Porque???

- Kakashi, eu não sou idiota. Você pode perfeitamente saltar até ali!

- Nah, eu estou com preguiça... Vem, sobe aqui! – sorriu, juntando as mãos mais uma vez.

- Não!!! – gritou brava. - Você quer é olhar embaixo do meu vestido, seu monstro pervertido!

- Ah, eu tinha até esquecido! – deu uma risadinha sem graça enquanto coçava a nuca. _"As dicas do Icha Icha Tatics já estão ultrapassadas."_

Deu um suspiro derrotado e pulou no telhado.

- Pega bastante! – Anko gritou.

- Hai, hai...

Kakashi pegou um boa quantidade de palha e pulou de volta para o chão.

- E agora, como eu...?

- Dá aqui! – arrancou a palha das mãos do jounin. - Nas mangas... – colocou um pouco dentro das mangas da blusa. Na camisa... Bolsos da calça... Agora nos de trás... Com sua licença. – Anko colocava a palha dentro de um dos bolsos quando notou algo estranho.

"_Ué... O que é isso? Geeeente, Kakashi tem tudo isso de bunda? E ainda é empinadinha! Kyaaa, que redondiiiiinha!"_ =^_________^=

- Anko... Algum problema? – perguntou Kakashi ingenuamente, percebendo a demora de Anko. Ele nem imaginava que estava sendo levianamente apalpado.

- Hãã... Não! Eu só me atrapalhei. – sorriu sem jeito. - Agora no chapéu... E agora a gente atira um pouco pro alto! Ieeei! Prontinho! Isso é que é espantalho!

- Obrigado, Anko. – disse, levemente corado.

- Ne, agora vem comigo, - ela o puxou pelo pulso e saiu andando. - eu vi o tio do algodão-doce indo naquela direção não tem muito temp--AAU! – Kakashi segurou Anko antes que caísse no chão, após esbarrar em algo enorme.

- Olha por onde anda, nanica.

- Ibiki, seu estúpido! – bronqueou. - Podia ter desviado de mim!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, você nunca vai admitir que o erro foi seu.

- Hunf...

- Yo, Kakashi! – Ibiki deu um breve aceno, correspondido por Kakashi.

- Yo, Ibiki!

- E ai, o que acharam da minha fantasia de Morpheus?

Anko e Kakashi analisaram Ibiki de cima a baixo. O Morino estava vestido com sua roupa habitual, porém usava um óculos escuro.

- Que Morpheus? – Ibiki franziu o cenho para a pergunta de Anko.

- De Matrix, ora!

- Aah, tááá! – Anko deu um tapa na própria testa.

- Ah, esse. – disse Kakashi.

- Filme chato. – Anko deu de ombros.

- Pode crer, dormi na metade.

Ibiki quase caiu pra trás. Abaixou a cabeça tristemente, lamentando o fracasso de sua roupa.

- AAAAH! ALGODÃO-DOCE!

Enquanto Anko corria saltitante na direção do vendedor de algodão-doces, algo mais a frente chamou a atenção de Kakashi.

- O que é aquilo lá?

Ibiki virou-se para a direção que Kakashi observava. Apertou os olhos numa tentativa de focalizar melhor a visão. Era um palco de madeira de tamanho razoável, com uma mesa enorme em cima. Além de um amontoado de gente em volta, esperando acontecer alguma coisa.

- Parece um concurso de...

- MENINOS...! – a chegada de Kurenai impediu que Ibiki concluísse. - Vocês viram a Anko??? – perguntou ofegante.

- O que você quer comigo, Kurê? – Anko apareceu atrás de Ibiki, com a boca cheia de algodão-doce cor-de-rosa.

- Ai... Te procurei por toda a parte! – bronqueou. Ela virou-se para Kakashi, com a sobrancelha arqueada. - Você trocou de fantasia???

Kakashi e Anko trocaram um rápido cumprimento. Realmente a palha estava fazendo toda a diferença.

- Ok, não importa, venha comigo! Inscrevi você num concurso de comilança!

- Aaah, não... Eu já estou comendo algodão-doce! – apontou sorridente para o doce que segurava.

- Você vai poder comer dangooos! – cantarolou.

- Naah... Hoje eu vou comer só algodão-doce!

- Por favor, Anko!!! – Kurenai implorou choramingando. - Eu apostei com o Asuma de que você iria chutar a bunda do Chouji!

- Valendo o que? – perguntou, mastigando mais um pedaço enorme do doce.

- Dinheiro! E... – ela olhou de esgueira para Kakashi e Ibiki. - E outras coisas que não são da sua conta! Se você vencer, divido metade da grana com você.

Kakashi e Ibiki consideraram que Kurenai parecia uma mercenária negociando algo.

- Tudo bem. – Anko deu de ombros.

- Por favor, VENÇA! POR FAVOR! – Anko presumiu que aquele desespero de Kurenai não era por conta do dinheiro, e sim pelas 'outras coisas que não eram da sua conta'.

- Hai, hai... Segura. – passou o algodão-doce para a Yuuhi. – Se alguém pegar um pedaço do meu algodão, eu saberei! – disse, num tom ameaçador.

Anko saiu caminhando lentamente enquanto era assistida por Ibiki, Kurenai e Kakashi.

- Ela tem alguma chance de vencer isso? – Kakashi perguntou, parecendo preocupado.

Ibiki e Kurenai trocaram olhares confidentes.

- Não basta ter estômago... – começou Ibiki com um meio sorriso no rosto,

- ... Tem que ter técnica! – disse Kurenai.

- E ela tem!

-

Anko subiu no palco e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, aguardando que alguma coisa acontecesse. E aconteceu.

- Doidooona-senseeei! – ouviu aquela voz rouca e irritante.

- Tsc, você de novo? – suspirou entediada.

Naruto sentou-se ao seu lado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- O que você acha?

- Hehe... Foi mal, Doidona-sensei, mas você não tem a menor chance! Eu vou vencer essa budega, impressionar a Hina-chan e dar o prêmio pra ela! – Naruto olhava enternecido para uma vermelha Hinata.

- Ei, Garoto Rapoza, deixa eu te contar um segredo: garotas não ficam impressionadas com garotos comilões.

- Senseei, você é muito bobinha. Não é com isso que ela vai se impressionar. É com a minha vitória! Ero-sennin quem me ensinou! Você deveria saber, você é uma garota... Ou não é?

Anko percebeu que Naruto estava tentando desconcentrá-la. Bem, ela faria o mesmo com ele:

- Eeeeeei, espera aii...! – Anko aproximou-se de Naruto e tocou-lhe o nariz. - O que são essas coisinhas no seu rosto e na suas orelhas?

- Dããr! São os piercings do Pain!

- Não... Não... Os piercings do Pain não brilhavam desse jeito... Isso é... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! TATUAGEM DE CRISTAL!

- EEEEH?

- Ooooh... Você usa tatuagens de cristal! Você usa coisas de menina!

- NÃÃO! A INO COLOCOU ISSO EM MIM! EU NÃO SABIA!

- Nhé, nhé, nhénhénhé, Naruto usa coisas de menina, Naruto usa coisas de menina! O que mais você está usando aii, Naruto-_chan_? Meia-calça? Blush? – ela chegou bem perto e sussurrou. – Sutiã?

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃO! Ç_Ç

- Hunf, tanto faz! Vai ser muito fácil vencer de uma garotinha chorona. – Naruto murmurou qualquer coisa e em seguida, Anko aproximou-se dele. – Estou preocupada com o Chouji.

- É... – Naruto lançou um olhar de esgueira para o outro adversário. – Chouji come muito.

- ASUMA-SENSEEEEI! – Chouji abanava frenéticamente para o professor, um dos mais próximos do palco.

- Shikamaru... Me diga, você acha que a Anko tem alguma chance de vencer?

- Tsc, como eu vou saber? Se a Kurenai-sensei a escolheu pra ser adversária do Chouji, é porque alguma chance ela tem! Além disso, não posso julgá-la, não conheço os hábitos alimentares problemáticos dela.

- Merda! Porque eu fui apostar um negócio desses? – Asuma se descabelava, desesperado.

- Você esta me deixando preocupado.

- E é pra ficar mesmo!

- Heh, de qualquer jeito você vai se dar mal. Prometer ao Chouji "todo o churrasco que puder comer" vai fazer um rombo na sua carteira. – ao concluir a frase, Shikamaru teve os seus olhos cobertos por duas mãos.

- Adivinhe...

- Você... – retirou as mãos do seu rosto e virou-se para trás. – O que você está fazendo aqui???

- Ser irmã do Kazekage tem suas vantagens... Tirei uma folga!

- Tsc, problemática. – sorriu.

-

- Ok, quando essa porcaria vai começar? – Anko murmurou.

- Estamos esperando o juiz. – Chouji respondeu.

- E quem é o juiz???

- HOHOHOHO! Cheguei, crianças!

Anko, Naruto e Chouji olhavam pasmos para a figura vestida de Papai Noel que subia no palco:

- E-Ero-sennin...

- JIRAYIA! Você está atrasado, dê logo inicio à essa coisa! – alguém no meio do povo gritou. Era Tsunade.

- Ohh, relaxa, Tsu... Porque você não vem até aqui e senta no colinho do...

**POW!**

- Ero-sennin... Você não precisava disso... – Naruto lamentou ao ver corpo de Jiraiya estendido no chão. Era difícil levantar depois de um soco de Sakura, imagine de Tsunade.

- Bom, ele vai ficar assim por um tempo... – Tsunade atestou. - Eu serei a juíza! – sorriu.

A Godaime sinalizou para que Kotetsu e Izumo trouxessem os dangos. Depois disso, posicionaram os pratos cheios de espetinhos e três copos d'água na frente de cada um dos participantes.

- Cada prato desses contem 20 espetinhos com três dangos cada. Vocês tem um minuto, o competidor que comer mais, vence. – sorriu. - Prontos? **COMAM!**

* * *

-

YAAAAY, babies!!! São cinco da manhã e eu ACABEI de terminar este capítulo! Bom, eu queria postar antes do Natal porque eu vou viajar... Mas não vou ficar muito tempo fora ^^

Algumas coisas que eu gostaria de comentar:

1º - A coisa mais legal de se escrever sobre a Sakura, é poder fazê-la tomar atitudes 'Não-Sakura' tipo, bater no Sasuke.

2° - Anko apalpou o Kakashi. E todas nós a invejamos por isso.

3º - Jiraiya e Asuma não deveriam ter morrido.

4° - Kishimoto disse que não pensa em romance para Shikamaru. Isso é MALUQUICE.

5° - Eu tenho **medo** dos clipes da Lady Gaga.

6° - Furo. Eu ainda não disse a fantasia do Chouji e da Tsunade. Mas direi! HUIAEHIAEHA

7° - Eu vi essa fanarte, achei divertida e gostaria de compartilhar:

h t t p : / / f c 0 3 . d e v i a n t a r t .net/fs50/f/2009/332/a/3/Sexy_and_masks_don__t_mix_by_

Eu quase morri de rir no terceiro quadrinho. Olha a carinha dos dois... Dá pena! AUIEHAIUEHAIUEHIAUEHAI Esse é um dos motivos que eu imagino pelo qual Kakashi use máscara AHEUAEHAIUHEAIU

8° - Vocês lembram das tatuagens de cristal né? Eu não sou tão velha, é da época de vocês também! HUEIHEIUAHE Qualquer coisa, digitem no google.

9° - O capítulo não foi revisado. Se tiver algum problema aii, por favor, me avise! :S

-

Ah, e eu gostaria de encorajar os leitores a comentar! Não sumam, por favor! Continuem deixando reviews, e quem nunca deixou, deixe uma! É bem legal, me faz feliz! ^^ JAIOEJOIEAEO *porra, fui até as cinco da manhã escrevendo, eu acho que mereço ;~*

-

**P R O P A G A N D A:**

**AGORA SOMOS FAMÍLIA**

KAKASHI X ANKO

FLUFÝSSIMA!

EVENTUAL HENTAI

capítulos GRANDES

**DEEM UMA OLHADA ^^**

*pessoalmente, minha melhor obra*

_-_

_FELIZ NATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL \o/_

_Beijos, babies!_


	14. Curtindo o Festival Parte III

Oiii...? Ainda tem alguém ai? :SSSS HAAHUIAHIUAOA

Só pra relembrar: Ino – Deidara; Naruto – Pain; Kakashi – espantalho; Neji – Jesus; Anko – Sereia; Kurenai – Mulher Maravilha; Asuma – Rambo; TenTen – Princesa Léia; Sakura – soldado; Shikamaru – pijama; Sai e Sasuke - "roqueiros" Hinata – anjo; Jiraiya – Papai Noel; Shino - Homem-Aranha.

* * *

Capítulo 14 – Curtindo o Festival - Parte III

Rival???

-

- Cada prato desses contém vinte espetinhos com três dangos cada. Vocês tem um minuto, o competidor que comer mais, vence. – Tsunade sorriu desafiadoramente para os três competidores.

"NHAM, NHAM, que fome, dattebayo!" *-*

"COMIDAAAA!!!!" *-*

"Dango-chan, dango-chan! Meu doce dango-chaaan! " *-*

A Godaime arqueara a sobrancelha diante das três bocas semi-abertas, babando em cima da grande tigela cheia de doces.

- Prontos? – gritou, tirando-os do transe. - COMAM!

A disputa parecia desleal e sem sentido. Chouji era conhecido por todos por ser comilão, e também por sua gor... Aparência farta. Aliás, exatamente por conta desse conhecimento que fora aconselhado a vestir-se de Majin Boo. As roupas, as botas, a capa roxa, o cinto, a prótese gelatinosa sobre a cabeça – que recebera um olhar desconfiado de Jiraiya. Céus, onde Chouji teria arranjado aquele negócio? Além disso, ouvir o Ackimichi repetindo "Vou te comer, vou te comer" o tempo inteiro, era algo assombroso.

Naruto, o devorador de lámens, certamente não teria dificuldade alguma em engolir algumas bolinhas de açúcar. Anko, apesar de sua fama de fixação por dangos, era magra... E era uma mulher. Mulheres não comem como ogros desesperados e nem tem um estômago gigante, feito os homens.

E Anko realmente não comia feito uma desesperada, ou um ogro, ao contrário! Saboreava cada docinho, seguido de um bom gole d'água.

-

- Ela está meio... Devagar, não? – Kakashi atestou.

- GRRR! Anda logo, Anko! – Kurenai estava vermelha de raiva. Porque Anko não estava comendo feito uma louca, como sempre fazia?

-

Tsunade observava atentamente a competição, até sentir um vento estranho por baixo das suas saias. Irônico. Mais do que nunca, sentia-se encarnada em sua fantasia. O vestido branco e esvoaçante caíra perfeitamente no corpo esbelto da Godaime. Definitivamente, aquela era a Marilyn Monroe em pessoa.

Foi então que a Godaime percebeu... A noite era quente, e o ar estava abafado demais. Da onde vinha aquele vento?

- JIRAIYA!!! O QUE É ISSO? – Tsunade arregalou os olhos. Jiraiya estava deitado no chão, com a cabeça entre suas pernas.

- Viu, Tsu? Igualzinho a Hollywood! – Jiraiya sorriu malicioso e novamente assoprou.

Tsunade recolheu o Ero-sennin do chão, encarando aquela barba branca toda manchada pelo sangue que escorria do nariz do pervertido.

**POW!**

Mais uma vez, Jiraiya fora nocauteado.

A kunoichi voltou a se concentrar na competição. Chouji parecia que levaria a vitória com folga. Bem, isso, até ele machucar o céu da boca com um dos espetinhos. O esfomeado levava tudo a boca, sem pensar no perigo.

Naruto deu uma gargalhada alta. Agora a vitória estava no papo, e ele poderia impressionar Hinata:

- HAHAHAHA! Chooouji, seu trouxa! – Naruto gritou de boca cheia. – Agora tá no pa... COFFF! COOOFFF! AAARRRRGHH! O____O"

Naruto tossia desesperadamente, numa tentativa de expelir o doce pra fora da garganta. Percebendo que não conseguiria fazer aquilo sozinho, lançava olhares aflitos para Anko, que respondeu apenas com um sorriso sádico, colocando mais um bolinho na boca.

Os olhos lacrimejavam, e o Uzumaki tinha certeza que a qualquer momento colocaria o próprio estômago pra fora.

- N-NARUTO-KUN! – Hinata o assistia, desesperada. Antes que a Hyuuga pudesse dar o primeiro passo para subir ao palco, um cambaleante Jiraiya levantou-se do chão, gritando:

- NARUTO! EU VOU TE SALVAR!

Um alívio inexplicável tomou conta de Naruto. Ero-sennin era a sua salvação, afinal!

Jiraiya, cheio de cortes e hematomas pelo corpo, correu ao socorro de Naruto. O problema, é que acabou tropeçando em uma pequena poça de sangue, atrasando ainda mais o salvamento.

Apesar do obstáculo, Jiraiya chegou até Naruto, abraçando-o por trás e pressionando sua barriga com as mãos:

- PUÁ! – o Uzumaki cuspiu uma bolinha de dango inteira.

- COMA, COMA, COMA! – gritou Jiraiya. O sennin estava muito entusiasmado com a ideia de seu pupilo ter entrado na competição apenas para impressionar uma garota. Isso mostrava que Naruto estava finalmente aprendendo alguma coisa!

Depois de um longo gole d'água, Naruto estava prestes a recomeçar a comer, quando:

- TEMPO ESGOTADO!!! – Tsunade gritou, autoritária, junto ao despertar do cronômetro.

A Hokage saiu a inspecionar os pratos. Naruto deixara três palitos de dangos, intactos. Uma vergonha...

Chouji deixou uma farelada sem tamanho, e Anko apenas meio dango.

Tsunade colocou os pratos de ambos lado a lado, analisando-os atentamente.

-

- E agora? – Ibiki questionou, curioso.

- Ah meu Deus. – Kurenai murmurou apreensiva, ao ver os lábios da Godaime movimentando-se.

Eles vêem Anko sorrir e fazer um positivo com a mão esquerda, enquanto Tsunade erguia sua mão direita, declarando vitória! Ibiki e Kakashi batiam palmas e Kurenai dava pulinhos de alegria.

Claro, até Naruto berrar escandalosamente.

- O que está acontecendo lá? – Kurenai perguntou, preocupada. Naruto poderia colocar tudo a perder?

-

- EU QUASE MORRI, E ELA NÃO TEVE A COMPAIXÃO DE TENTAR ME SALVAR! ESSA COMPETIÇÃO DEVERIA SER ANULADA, DATTEBAYO!

- Ai... – Anko deu um longo bocejo. – Como esse garoto é dramático!!!

- Tsunade! Tenha um pouco de compaixão pelo garoto! Ele está tentando impressionar a Hinata-chan! Não está orgulhosa do nosso garoto??? – disse Jiraiya!

- ISSO É UM ABSURDO! – Anko protestou. - TSUNADE-SAMA, NÃO DÊ OUVIDOS A ELES!

A Godaime franziu o cenho, já prevendo uma gritaria sem fim.

- JÁ CHEGA VOCÊS TRÊS! E VOCÊ TAMBÉM! – Tsunade apontou para Chouji, que estava comendo os dangos que sobraram no prato de Naruto. – EU JÁ TOMEI MINHA DECISÃO, DESÇAM TODOS DAQUI!!! – disse, enxotando-os pra fora do palco.

Naruto descia os degraus, ainda gritando com Anko e Jiraiya tentava argumentar com Tsunade, ambos sem sucesso. Chouji estava levemente atormentado com o olhar assassino que Asuma lhe direcionava.

Antes que Anko pudesse seguir em frente para encontrar Kurenai e os outros, Tsunade a puxara pelo braço.

- Anko...

Anko virou-se para a Godaime, com uma expressão interrogativa.

- Aqui está o seu prêmio.

-

- N-Naruto-kun...

Hinata encarava Naruto com um olhar penoso. A Hyuuga o conhecia bem, e sabia como era difícil para ele aceitar uma derrota.

- Ah, Hinata... Dessa vez não deu. – disse, num murmúrio.

Hinata sentiu-se estremecer. Vê-lo triste era a última coisa que ela queria na vida, ainda mais agora, que estavam curtindo um tempo juntos. Tão próximos... Precisava consolá-lo!

- O-o importante é que você deu o melhor de si... C-certo, Naruto-kun? – sorriu.

- NÃO MESMO!!! – com o berro, Hinata recuara alguns passos, assustada. - EU QUASE MORRI! E ELA...! – Naruto apontou para Anko, que já estava a uns bons metros de distância. – QUASE ME MATOU! ISSO É ROUBO!

Logo atrás de Naruto, Asuma também gritava, aos prantos:

- CHOUJI! COMO PODE???? (**N/A:** Chouji, como poudji? HIHIHI :D~)

- Heh... Sinto muito, Asuma-sensei. – respondeu sem graça.

- SENTE? VOCÊ SENTE??? – Pegou o Ackimichi pelos ombros e começou a sacudi-lo.

- OE, ASUMA-SENSEI, ACALME-SE! – Shikamaru tentou intervir. – ASSIM ELE VAI VOMITAR!!!

- EU NÃO TÔ NEM AI! Ò.Ó

- G-G-O-O-M-E-E-E-N, A-S-U-U-U-M-A-A-S-E-N-S-E-E-E-E-I!

- GRRRR! CHOUJI, VOCÊ ME PAGA!!!!

Temari estava horrorizada. Aquela antena gelatinosa que Chouji usava, agora estava mais estranha do que nunca, balançando para frente e para trás num ritmo frenético. O pessoal de Konoha era muito estranho. _Muito_ estranho.

- A-Asuma-sensei!!! – Shikamaru já não sabia mais o que fazer. Só sabia que algo de ruim aconteceria.

De fato. Asuma chacoalhava Chouji com tanta intensidade que a cabeça do Ackimichi acabou colidindo em Naruto, empurrando o loiro para frente.

Silêncio.

Todos assistiam embasbacados a cena: Naruto estava com a sua boca grudada na de Hinata. O Nara já se preparava para uma corrida ensandecida em busca de um médico, quando percebe que Naruto já se afastava de uma Hyuuga paralisada e vermelhíssima:

- Hinata! – Naruto gritou. – Você tem gosto de rámen!

Os quatro espectadores soltaram leves gemidos de desespero. Surpreendente e inacreditável! Naruto beijava uma Hinata-pimentão, com força e intensidade.

- Hinata...? OE, HINATA! – Naruto desesperou-se ao perceber Hinata desfalecida em seus braços. – HINATA!!!!!!!!

- Tsc. Agora essa problemática só acorda amanhã.

-

- KYAAAA! ANKO-CHAN, VOCÊ GANHOU! – Kurenai pendurou-se no pescoço de Anko.

- Hai, hai...

Anko deu tapinhas nas costas da Yuühi, para que ela a soltasse. Tomou o algodão-doce das mãos da amiga, e sorriu.

- Esses garotos não sabem apreciar um dango! Vocês viram como eles comem?

Ibiki e Kakashi simplesmente concordaram, sem saber ao certo do que Anko estava falando.

- Kurenai... Agora me conta... O que vocês apostaram?

Kurenai deu uma risada alta e quando preparava-se para contar a Anko, deu-se conta dos olhares curiosos de Ibiki e Kakashi. Aproximou-se da kunoichi de cabelos roxo e cochichou algo inaudível para os dois shinobis.

- Uh! Eu vou querer ver isso! – Anko sorriu maliciosa.

- Depois do que você fez hoje, é claro que eu ia te chamar pra ver! Aliás, Konoha inteira verá!

Kakashi engoliu seco. A mente pervertida já começava a maquinar ideias nada puritanas.

Ibiki observava, não muito longe de onde estava, Gai e Lee correndo feito loucos pela rua, vestindo trajes formais. Ele deduziu que ambos estavam fantasiados de Beatles ao ouvi-los cantar '_We can work it out, we can work it out'_!

- Então... – Ibiki desviou-se daquela cena estranha. - O que você ganhou, Anko?

A pergunta do Morino despertou Kakashi do transe.

- Ah. – uma carranca formou-se no rosto da Mitarashi. – Incrível! Nem um prêmio descente me deram!

Kurenai fez uma careta para o objeto que Anko carregava, enquanto Ibiki dava risadas. Kakashi arregalara os olhos, incrédulo:

- I-i-i-i-isso é...

Anjos reuniram-se no céu e entraram em coro, junto do som das trombetas e do badalo dos sinos. Anko tinha em mãos "Icha Icha Paradise Extreme – A coleta de dados".

- Ah, é mesmo. Você gosta dessas coisas, certo? – Anko perguntou, entediada. – Toma, pode ficar.

Anko estendeu o pequeno livro de capa preta para Kakashi:

- SÉRIO???! – o olho de Kakashi brilhava.

- Claro! :D

- Ah, Anko, você é tão legal!

- AH, ESPERA AI! – Anko recolheu o livro antes que Kakashi pudesse pegá-lo.

- Eh???

- Se eu te der agora, você vai se trancafiar nesse seu mundinho pervo e não vai aproveitar a festa! – Anko sorria debochadamente.

- O QUE?! NÃO! – Kakashi abanava as mãos freneticamente. - N-não diga bobagens! É claro que eu não vou ler agora! Pode me dar! ^^"

- Hummm, não sei não. Ne, minna, - Anko dirigiu o olhar a Ibiki e Kurenai. - o que vocês acham?

- Eu acho que o Kakashi tem que aproveitar a festa ao máximo! – disse Kurenai em meio a risos.

- Concordo. – Ibiki deu um sorriso sádico.

- M-mas...!

- Sem mas, Kakashi! – Anko pôs o livro debaixo do braço. - Depois eu te entrego!

- ANKO, EU ESTOU JURANDO PRA VOCÊ QUE NÃO VOU LER AGORA! – Kakashi chorava rios de lágrimas.

- Não!

- Qual é, Anko! Só uma folheadinha! – Anko correu para trás de Ibiki ao perceber Kakashi avançando.

- Kakashi, se você tentar arrancar esse livro das minhas mãos, eu te dou uma surra e nunca mais olho na sua cara!!!

Não muito longe dali, a dupla de sennins assistia à discussão:

- Hmmm... Ela deve gostar muito dele para presenteá-lo com uma de minhas obras, não? – Jiraiya disse, pensativo. Tsunade rolou os olhos.

- Não seja tão convencido, Jiraiya!

- Hum?

A loira cruzou os braços, aborrecida:

- Kakashi é um fanático e as mulheres odeiam os seus livros.

Jiraiya deu de ombros.

- Tsu, é obvio que ali tem alguma química.

- Bobagem! Kakashi é um palerma, não é capaz de perceber quando uma mulher está interessada por ele. O que diabos Anko pode querer dali?

- Kakashi é um discípulo exemplar, pode ter a mulher que quiser!!! – Jiraiya gritou, em protesto. - Anko está dentro dos padrões citados em Icha Icha, e é claro que ele percebeu. Além disso, olha como ela dá mole pra ele!

Tsunade olhava a cena apontada por Jiraiya. Tudo o que a Godaime viu foi duas crianças brigando por causa de um livro estúpido.

- Olhe bem, Tsunade... – Jiraiya posicionou-se atrás da loira, apoiando as mãos sobre seus ombros, massageando-os suavemente. - Tente perceber a linguagem dos corpos. Os olhares. Preste atenção.

Jiraiya não se espantara com a análise da sennin. Ora, a quanto tempo fazia que a Godaime não sabia o que era um carinho?

- Pois eu poderia apostar como a Anko não está nem um pouco interessada nesse _seu discípulo_. – disse a última palavra com escárnio, desvencilhando-se dos braços do Ero.

- O que você disse?

- Eu disse que ela não está interessada, velho surdo!

- Nãããão... Antes disso.

Tsunade arqueou a sobrancelha, diante daquele sorriso malicioso.

- Eu disse que aposto.

-

- ME DEIXA VER A CAPA PELO MENOS!

- NÃO, CACETE!

Ibiki revirou os olhos, cheio de impaciência. Ele já estava ficando tonto com toda aquela correria em volta dele.

- OK! – estendeu os braços, fazendo com que a dupla parasse de correr ao seu redor – Eu vou embora! Vou dar uma volta por ai! – sorriu e pôs a mão sobre a cabeça de Anko, descabelando-a.

- Ja ne, Ibiki-chan! – Anko acenou amavelmente para o Morino que se afastava.

Voltou os olhos zangados para Kakashi, que a observava com um olhar pidão:

- Por favooooooor!

- Não! :D – mostrou-lhe a língua. – Ooooh, olha ai quem vem chegando!

Kurenai voltou a cabeça por cima dos ombros e sorriu ao ver seu namorado.

Asuma tinha uma expressão azeda no rosto. Ele sabia, agora seria caçoado por todos, sem dó nem piedade. Droga, ele precisava de um cigarro!

- Ne, Kurenai-chan... – ignorou a presença de Kakashi e Anko. - Essa coisa de aposta... Era só brincadeira, certo?

- Claro que não!

- C-como não!?

- Asuma, não seja criança!

- Kurenai-chan! Porque você está levando isso tão à sério? ^^"

- Se você tivesse vencido, eu teria que cumprir com o prometido, não é?

- Claro que não! Eu não forçaria você, se você não quisesse.

- Me engana que eu gosto, Asuma!

- Aff... Preciso de um cigarro! – Asuma tirou um cigarro e um isqueiro do bolso.

- Asuma, largue esse cigarro agora! – Kurenai ordenou.

- Credo, mulher! Porque você anda tão chata com os meus cigarros?

- P-p-porque??? – retrucou nervosa. - Ora essa, precisa de motivo? Isso faz mal! – pôs as mãos sobre a cintura, reprovando a atitude do namorado. - Certo, Anko-chan, Kakashi?

Kurenai virou-se para fitá-los... Nem sinal de Kakashi e Anko.

- Ué! Quando foi que os perdemos?

- Hunf. Sei lá! – deu de ombros, dando uma tragada no cigarro.

- Ok, Asuma, você quer fumar, FUME! Mas não chegue perto de mim!!! – trovejou a morena, que saiu batendo o pé.

- M-MATTE, KURENAI-CHAN!

-

- Anko? Porque nós saímos correndo? – Kakashi indagou.

- Eles sempre, SEMPRE dão um jeito de me colocar no meio das discussões deles! – retrucou irritada.

- Hum...

Desaceleraram o ritmo da caminhada ao avistarem Yamato, que vinha na direção deles.

- Yo, Anko-san! Kakashi-senpai! – deu um breve aceno, correspondido por Kakashi.

- Yooo, Yamato-taichou! – Anko sorriu. Como ela imaginava, Yamato estava vestido de Pinóquio.

- Errr... Hum... Anko-san? – Yamato começou, pigarreando. - Você viu a Shizune por ai?

- Pensei que vocês estivessem juntos. – respondeu simplesmente. - Eu não a vejo desde... as termas. – lançou um olhar repreensivo para os dois jounins. – Isso me lembra... Vocês dois estavam lá também, não estavam?

- A-Anko... – Yamato sorriu, nervoso. - Você sabe que nós não estávamos...

- Hunf! – empinou o nariz. - É, eu sei.

Kakashi rolou os olhos, fazendo uma careta brava. _"Mas é claro que você sabe, você também estava espiando."_

- Bom, então eu vou procurá-la...

Antes que Yamato pudesse se despedir, a chegada de uma figura bizarra andando de ré, espanta a todos com sua extravagância.

- UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH! – o estranho ser, num giro, vira o corpo para frente, revelando a sua face.

- Shi-Shi-Shizune????????? O______O

Anko e Kakashi não tinham palavras. As luvas, o chapéu, os trajes, os óculos escuros... Não havia dúvidas. Shizune estava vestida exatamente como Michael Jackson.

- SHIZUNE-CHAN! – Yamato tinha um brilho nos olhos. – Você está tão bonita!!!! E... sexy. – sorriu malicioso.

- Ne, Yamato-taichou... Porque você não vem comigo, hein? Tenho certeza de que posso te transformar em menino de verdade!

Yamato não disse uma palavra... Simplesmente pegou Shizune no colo e correu. Correu pra longe. Correu rápido.

Anko e Kakashi mantinham o olhar estático. Sem perceber ao certo para onde iam, começaram a caminhar.

- Olha, eu... – Anko pronunciou-se, num murmúrio. - Realmente não quero comentar sobre as coisas que eu acabo de ouvir e ver, então...

- De mim, você não vai ouvir nada.

Silêncio. Ambos os jounins pareciam chocados. E realmente estavam! Yamato e Shizune estavam se revelando dois pervertidos de primeira linha. E aquilo definitivamente não combinava com os dois certinhos!

Anko pôs as mãos sobre o rosto, passando os dedos pelos cabelos. Céus, aquela cena toda não saía de sua cabeça. Olhou para Kakashi, ao seu lado. O copy nin também parecia impressionado.

Mais silêncio.

E mais silêncio...

- KAKASHI!

- Hum?!

- CONVERSE COMIGO! Ç_Ç

- Sobre o que????!

- Qualquer coisa!!!! Eu não quero me lembrar daquilo!!!

- OK! Hãã... Abra o livro! Vamos ver o que tem dentro!

Anko fez uma careta de nojo para a sugestão e Kakashi deu de ombros. Ela abriu o livro, meio incerta do que estava fazendo. Tudo bem, pensou. Para esquecer aquela cena valia qualquer coisa!

Kakashi estava emocionado. Sentia tremeliques por todo o corpo, só de pensar que finalmente estava perto da última edição do Icha Icha. Estava se segurando firme para não arrancar aquele livro das mãos de Anko e sair correndo.

Ah, a capa era tão linda! Toda preta com letras em dourado! O desenho era a silhueta de uma fechadura de porta. Mal podia esperar para ver o conteúdo.

"_**Como de costume, dedico este livro a todas as mulheres de minha vida. Às que eu tive, e às que eu não pude ter. E especialmente ao meu eterno amor, a mulher do 106."**_

- Quem é a mulher do 106? – perguntou curiosa.

- Errr... Boa pergunta! ^^""

- Hum... – Anko deu de ombros, e virou a página. – "Caro leitor, Icha Icha Paradise Extreme, é um relato de..."

- Olááá, Kakashi-san!

Anko levantou o rosto para conferir a quem pertencia a voz recém chegada:

- Yo, Ayame-chan! Como vai? – Kakashi disse, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

Ayame vestia-se como uma fada. Um vestidinho esvoaçante rosa e um par de asas em suas costas. Insossa, Anko definiu. A menina era bonitinha, mas não marcava presença.

- Eu vou bem! – o rosto da garota fica completamente enrubescido. - Escuta, eu estava pensando…

- OHHH, O TIO DO PICOLÉ PASSOU PRA LÁ!!! – distraída, Anko acabou fechando o livro, enquanto observava cegamente o tio do picolé à metros de distância.

Kakashi suspirou pesadamente. Estava quase certo de que não leria aquele Icha Icha tão cedo. Quem sabe se tentasse agradar Anko, ela não se compadecesse, e não lhe entregava o livro de uma vez?

- Eu pego um pra você. – disse, a voz arrastada.

- JURA?! – Anko deu um sorriso esgazeado.

- Uhum... Você quer de quê?

- Chocolate! Se não tiver, de uva! E se não tiver, abacaxi! E se não tiver nenhum desses, pegue um dango!

- Hai, hai... u.u

Ayame e Anko observavam Kakashi distanciar-se cada vez mais. Anko, animada, resolve puxar assunto:

- E então, Ayame, como vai a vida no...

- Afaste-se do Kakashi-san! – virou-se para a Mitarashi com um olhar ameaçador.

- Eh???? O_O"

- Você não é mulher pra ele!

- Como...?

- Você ouviu muito bem! Fique longe!

Anko não tinha certeza de que estava ouvindo corretamente. A **filha do velho Ichiraku**, a **garota do rámen**, a **cozinheira**, estava ameaçando-a? Como a garota insossa conseguiu transformar-se tão repentinamente?

- E quem vai me manter longe? Você? – Anko deu corda, apesar de ainda estar achando aquilo muito estranho.

- Escuta aqui, eu posso não ser uma kunoichi mas eu sei lidar com mulheres do seu tipo! Posso ser muito durona! EU POSSO MATAR VOCÊ!

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Aham, Ayame, senta lá! u.u

- Eu falo sério!!! Afaste-se dele!

O semblante de Ayame muda completamente com a chegada de Kiba junto de seu fiel companheiro Akamaru. Kiba vestia-se como Charilie Brown, e estava acompanhado do "Snoppy".

- Ayame-chaaaan! Finalmente te encontrei!!! – Kiba comemorou, seguido de um latido do cão.

- Kiba-kun! Acabei me perdendo de você! – sorriu.

Bastou Ayame abrir a boca para que o cachorro começasse a rosnar.

- Oh, o que foi Akamaru-kun? – ela abaixou-se um pouco para ficar na altura do cão que começou a latir.

- Oeee, Akamaru!!! O que deu em você? – Kiba o repreendeu. – Não ligue pra ele, Ayame-chan.

- Não há problema.

- Vamos?

- Claro. Ja ne, Anko-san!

- Ja ne, Doido... Digo, Anko-sensei!

Ok, o que diabos acabou de acontecer??? Aquela Ayame se transforma de uma hora para outra, num piscar de olhos! Anko sentiu-se incomodada. Mais do que isso, desafiada. Será que Ayame poderia ser uma ameaça para seus planos? Isto é, confiava em si mesma, mas a Insossa-chan parecia bem disposta a "proteger" Kakashi.

Na verdade, Anko não sabia se era impressão ou não, mas Kakashi parecia nem um pouco interessado em Ayame, visto que ele não lhe deu a menor bola. E ainda se ofereceu para buscar um picolé para ela.

E falando em picolé... Anko abriu o sorriso e ver Kakashi voltando carregando o seu doce. Ela agradeceu, e Kakashi a respondeu com um sorriso.

- Kakashi...

- Hum?

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Anko começou a caminhar, incerta do que estava prestes a falar.

- Claro.

- Você tem alguma coisa com aquela garota?

- Que garota?

- A filha do Ichiraku-san.

- A gracinha da Ayame-chan? Não! – ele riu. Anko ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Você tem certeza???

- Claro que tenho.

- E ela sabe disso?

- Anko, onde você quer chegar? – desconfiou.

- Ah, esquece! ^^" – deu uma mordida no picolé.

- Ne... Posso continuar lendo? – Kakashi apontou timidamente para o livro.

- AAAAAH, OLHA LÁ! Estão distribuindo papeizinhos pra gente fazer os pedidos!!!

Anko arrastou Kakashi até uma pequena fila humana.

- Kakashi, você que é todo metido a sabichão... Por que a gente coloca esses pedidos nos bambus?

- Você não sabe? – perguntou entediado. - Bom, agradecidos pela dádiva concebida pelo Senhor Celestial, que permitiu que eles se encontrassem uma vez ao ano, o casal atende os pedidos feitos nos irogamis, que são pendurados nos bambus.

- Kawaii!!! :D

- É... – disse impaciente.

- Você não acha?

- A história é bonita. Mas escrever pedidos num papel e esperar que eles se realizem...

Não demorou muito até que os dois fossem os primeiros da fila. Anko pegou dois papeizinhos e entregou um a Kakashi:

- Vai! Escreve um!

- Não, obrigado.

- Ah, vai, Kakashi! – fez bico. - Só de brincadeira!

Kakashi rolou os olhos, tomando o pequeno pedaço de papel das mãos de Anko. Os jounins escreveram seus pedidos e os colocaram cada um num bambu pendurado.

- O que você pediu? – Anko perguntou animada.

- Se eu contar, não se realiza. – respondeu irônico.

- Hunf!!!

O resto da noite transcorreu maravilhosamente bem. Anko inscrevera Kakashi em um concurso de fantasias e ele tirou em segundo lugar, perdendo para Shikamaru (coisa que ninguém entendeu).

E quando era bem tarde, e a festa já estava quase chegando ao fim, Kakashi insistiu em levar Anko até em casa, coisa que a Mitarashi achou desnecessária.

- Ne, Kakashi... Eu me diverti muito!

- Eu também!

Um silêncio total surgiu. Anko ficou na expectativa. Ali estava ele: o clima!!! Kakashi estava olhando para ela de um jeito diferente. Aquela era a típica cena de cinema que todos conhecem. Kakashi a beijaria! Oh, sim, era agora!!!

- Anko, será que você poderia me emprestar o seu livro?

Anko quase caiu pra trás. Tudo bem, se ele não faria aquilo, ela mesma o faria!

Assim que Kakashi concluiu a frase, Anko deu-lhe um sutil toque de lábios por cima da máscara, e sorriu diante do olhar atônito de o copy nin.

- Boa noite Kakashi! – dito isso, ela desapareceu bem diante dos seu olhos.

- Boa... noite...

Kakashi ficou paralisado por alguns segundos e em seguida voltou os pés para a direção de sua casa. Ficou muito surpreso com a reação de Anko... Aquilo foi muito mais interessante do que ganhar o Icha Icha.

E de repente um estalo:

- AH! SÁDICA MALUCA! – gritou furioso. - Fez isso só pra não me entregar o livro!

* * *

Algumas vão querer me matar, algumas vão me dar uma bronca, algumas vão ficar contente, algumas nem estão mais interessadas... Bom, peço desculpas a todas que esperaram pela atualização. Pra compensar eu fiz um capítulo grande, mas não acho que tenha ficado bom :S

Vou abrir o jogo com vocês. O fato é que eu perdi o "tesão" por essa fic u.u Tipo, era pra ser uma coisa, virou outra... Sei lá! Não sei nem se valerá a pena continuar.

1 – Ok, ninguém conseguiu acessar, então estou postando de novo. http : / / m a t t wilson83 . devia ntart . com / art/ Sexy-and-masks-don-t-mix-145085742 Agora vai! *-*

2 – Já perceberam que o Yamato parece um caipira falando, principalmente quando diz 'senpai'?

3 – CACILDA! SOU SÓ EU QUE TO INDIGNADA COM O MANGÁ? u___u Meldels gente, Team Kakashi FAIL! ;~

O papo hoje é rápido porque eu tô com muuuita pressa!

* * *

**P R O P A G A N D A:**

_Agora Somos Família_

KakaAnko

FLUFFY!!!!

É bê legal gente. E agora tem até capa! Em breve eu irei postá-la :D~ Deem uma olhadinha pleeease! :D~

* * *

BEIJONES E FALOVEME!


	15. Feriado eliminado

Capítulo 15 – Feriado eliminado

Mais uma bela manhã em Konoha. O sol brilhava, os pássaros cantavam, o céu era azul, as nuvens eram branquinhas e fofas... Um ótimo dia para passear por ai, fazer um piquenique com os amigos, tomar um sorvete com o namorado, ter um agradável almoço em família... E tudo o que Anko queria fazer, era dormir.

Não que ela fosse do tipo preguiçosa, aliás, muito pelo contrário. Mas é que na noite anterior ficara até tarde acordada por conta da festa, e havia se empanturrado de doces. Estava exausta!

No entanto, lá estava ela, praticamente sonambulando pelas ruas, sendo escoltada por Izumo e Kotetsu. A dupla também não estava nada contente com a situação, julgando pelas expressões azedas nos rostos.

A Mitarashi fora acordada por um chamado urgente de Tsunade. Céus, será que a Godaime realmente entendia o conceito de folga? O dia de hoje, supostamente, deveria ser um feriado! E era exatamente por isso que tinha gente fantasiada, ainda na rua, curtindo o festival.

Ao chegar em frente ao prédio, despediu-se brevemente de seus subordinados prediletos, amaldiçoando-os porque provavelmente eles voltariam para suas benditas camas, e ela, teria que cumprir mais alguma missão em prol de Konoha.

Subiu as escadas sem a menor pressa. Cambaleava da direita para a esquerda, da esquerda para a direita, implorando mentalmente para que a Hokage não lhe fizesse grandes pedidos... Seria problemático demais com tamanho cansaço.

Perdida naqueles pensamentos e sem olhar para onde andava, acabou colidindo em algo em meio ao seu trajeto. Na verdade, em alguém:

- **Bom dia**, Anko-chaaan! – Shizune a cumprimentou com o mais largo dos sorrisos. – Dormiu bem?!

- Claro que dormi bem. Não esta vendo estas olheiras de uma noite bem dormida?

- Oh, coitadinha! – ela a segurou pelas bochechas. – Sabe, eu tenho um creminho facial que serve exatamente pra isso, se você quiser, eu posso...

- Ah, Shizune, chega! – bradou, afastando-se da kunoichi. - O seu bom humor matinal depois de uma noite de sexo selvagem está me irritando!

Shizune recuou um passo, e as bochechas coravam levemente:

- D-do que você está falando, Anko-chan!? – levou a mão até a nuca, timidamente.

- "Do que você está falando, Anko-chan?!" Ah, vá se catar! – retrucou mal-humorada. - Sabe o que a Hokage quer comigo?

- Hm, não faço ideia. Tsunade-sama acordou empolgada esta manhã. – ela pós o dedo indicador sobre o queixo, pensativa. - O que é muito, muito estranho.

- Espero que seja coisa boa...

- Deve ser algo ultra-confidencial e muito urgente... Ela levantou e recrutou um grupo de shinobis... Disse que tinha algumas tarefas.

Anko soltou um longo suspiro, e voltou a seguir o seu caminho.

- Ok. Te vejo mais tarde, Shiz.

- Ja ne, Anko-chan!!!!

Anko revirou os olhos, entediada com tamanha felicidade... Em circunstâncias normais, ela importunaria Shizune até que a kunoichi ficasse tão constrangida a ponto de se zangar com ela. Ah, mas ela estava com sono demais pra isso.

Após uma longa subida à rastos, Anko chegou até a porta do escritório da Godaime. Após duas leves batidas, adentrou o cômodo...:

- Com licença, Hokage-sam...

... E deparou-se com Tsunade babando sobre a própria mesa, num sono profundo. Bem ao lado dela, Jiraiya, dormindo em pé, encostado sobre a enorme janela com vista para toda a vila.

"_Beleza! Se a Godaime queria dormir com o namorado, porque não ficou quietinha lá no quarto dela?"_

Sentindo uma revolta imensa por dentro, Anko bateu a porta com toda a força que pôde:

- BOM DIA, HOKAGE-SAMA!!!

O grito escandaloso faz com que os sannins despertassem:

- QUEM, ONDE, QUANDO, PORQUE?! – Jiraiya olhava para todos os lados, procurando a origem do barulho.

- SUA LOUCA! – Tsunade berrou, furiosa com o susto que levara. - ISSO É JEITO DE ENTRAR?

- Oh! – Anko aproximou-se rapidamente diante da mesa. - Eu sinto muitíssimo, Hokage-sama! Me perdoe! – ela fez uma rápida reverência. – Pensei que estivessem esperando por mim.

- Você não presta, Anko! – Tsunade apoiou o rosto na mão esquerda, emburrada.

- Tudo bem Tsunade, ela não fez de propósito... Né, Anko-chan?

Anko fez uma careta de repulsa para o olhar galanteador do velho sannin.

- Hunf, tanto faz. – a Hokage bufou, aborrecida. - Eu tenho uma missão pra você.

Anko não se permitiu soltar o suspiro de lamentação que estava preso em sua garganta. Simplesmente bateu continência. Não fazia de seu feitio rejeitar missões, ou armar escândalos, feito Naruto. Apesar de tudo, ela respeitava o poder da Hokage, e jamais contestaria ou questionaria uma ordem sua.

- Hai, Hokage-sama!

- Muito bem...

- ...

- ...

- Você pode sentar ali e aguardar um pouquinho? ^^" – Anko quase caiu pra trás.

Indignada, ela sentou-se no sofá e esperou. Esperou, esperou, esperou... A monotonia daquela sala lhe dava ainda mais sono. Vez ou outra, em meio a várias piscadas, flagrava o Ero-jiji tentando espiar o decote da Hokage que cochilava sobre a mesa. Não tardou até que também se rendesse ao mundo dos sonhos.

* * *

Acordou com o barulho seco de uma porta se fechando. Abriu os olhos devagar, ainda tentando acostumar-se a claridade do lugar. E então percebeu... Aquele não era o seu quarto! Aquela não era a sua cama! _"Onde é que eu estou?"_

Parecia mais com um quarto de hospital. Mas o que diabos ela estaria fazendo num quarto de...

- HINATA! VOCÊ ACORDOU, DATTEBAYO!

- NA-NA-NA-NA-NA...

Hinata pôde sentir o rosto ferver. Novamente, Naruto estava a uma distância tão pequena, que ela podia sentir sua respiração.

- Não, não diga nada! Poupe sua energia!

- E-eu, e-eu... – gaguejou, enquanto via os olhos azuis se afastarem.

- Neji estava aqui até agora a pouco. – apontou com o polegar para a porta atrás de si. - Saiu num baita mal humor.

Ao vislumbrá-lo de pé, Hinata percebeu que o loiro ainda usava a mesma roupa do dia de ontem. Oh céus, ele passara a noite ali, como ela???

Ah, agora as lembranças da noite passada invadiram a sua cabeça de uma vez só. Hinata tinha certeza de que o seu rosto estava pegando fogo. Naruto a havia beijado DUAS VEZES e ela, tola, não conseguira controlar o nervosismo, e como tantas outras vezes, acabara desmaiando. Acabou por estragar a noite dele, de seu primo, de outras pessoas que estavam preocupadas com ela... E o pior de tudo, a sua própria.

- E-eu, e-eu... Gomen!!! – apertou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça.

- Hã? – ele a observava com uma expressão interrogativa.

- Gomen, Naruto-kun! Eu estraguei a sua noite! – despejara as palavras de uma vez só.

- Iie, iie, Hinata! Isso não é verdade! Eu que preciso me desculpar com você. – sorriu. - Acho que é por causa de atitudes como aquela me chamam de idiota.

- Não! Isso não foi...

- Ne, deixe-me recompensá-la! Que tal irmos tomar um sorvete mais tarde?

- E-eu...

- OK! – Naruto saiu correndo até a porta. - EU PASSO NA SUA CASA ÀS OITO!!! – ele fez um 'positivo' e voltou a correr. - Ja ne, Hinata!

"_T-ti-tipo um... encontro???????"_

Naruto saíra saltitante pela vila deixando para trás uma Hinata vermelha e desmaiada.

* * *

Anko despertara ao som de uma voz masculina chamando por ela.

- Anko-chan... Anko-chan... Acorde!

Deu um pulo do sofá ao abrir os olhos e deparar-se com o rosto de Jiraiya tão perto do seu. Maldito Ero-jiji e seu sorriso nojento de velho safado! Aquele nariz todo ensangüentado também lhe dava nos nervos.

Atônita, piscou várias vezes tentando recobrar a visão ainda embargada. Viu a Godaime olhando furiosamente para a porta, como se aguardasse alguém. Caminhou até a frente da mesa, e logo em seguida, a porta se abrira, revelando o Hatake Kakashi com sua típica cara de tédio.

Anko revirou os olhos, e olhou no relógio: meio-dia. Dormira durante quatro horas no sofá da Godaime. Super constrangedor.

- Eu vou começar a descontar, Kakashi! – Tsunade bronqueou.

- Sinto muito Tsunade-sama. – ele aproximou-se da mesa, coçando a nuca. - Mas é que eu estou usando uma colônia nova, e por causa disso fui perseguido por um enxame de abelhas que me...

- NEM MAIS UMA PALAVRA! – Tsunade bateu os punhos sobre a mesa.

- Mas...!

- NÃO SE ATREVA!

- Oh... Ok. – Kakashi recuou ao ser apontado, numa ameaça de condenação.

Tsunade repousou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, juntou as mãos e as colocou sob o queixo:

- Eu tenho uma missão para os dois. – ela disse, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

O silêncio tomou conta do ambiente. Tsunade estranhara a falta de interesse de ambos os jounins. Normalmente, Kakashi e Anko eram bastante pró-ativos, apesar de Kakashi insistir em sustentar sua imagem de preguiçoso.

- Com todo o respeito, Tsunade-sama... – Kakashi finalmente falou. - A senhora me prometeu um dia de folga.

Tsunade parecia não ter se dado conta mas, fazia anos que Hatake Kakashi não tirava férias. Na verdade, os rumores diziam que ele sequer sabia o que eram férias. E Anko conhecia bem essa história.

- Ora, ora, ora, não se preocupe com isso! – Tsunade abanava a mão de forma descontraída. - O lugar pra onde eu estou enviando vocês é quase um SPA! – ela deu uma gargalhada. – Vai ser moleza pra vocês!

Anko fez uma careta ao desviar do sorriso divertido da Hokage para a expressão dolorosa no rosto de Kakashi. E por incrível que pareça, o desolo daquele pervertido a comoveu.

- Tsunade-sama, tudo bem. – Anko disse seriamente. - Eu mesma me encarrego de recrutar outra pessoa...

- NÃO! TEM QUE SER OS DOIS!!!

Ambos arregalaram os olhos, espantados com a explosão de impaciência de Tsunade. Jiraiya resolveu intervir:

- O-o que ela quer dizer é que vocês foram requisitados... Hehe... – disse, nervoso.

"_Bah! Maldita velhota cabeça quente! Assim você põe tudo a perder!"_

Jiraiya percebeu que Tsunade não estava conseguindo lidar com o nervosismo diante daquela situação. Não que fosse alguma novidade a preocupação da Godaime quando o assunto se tratava de "apostas". Mas ele esperava um pouco de auto-controle da parte dela! Com aquelas bizarras oscilações de humor, Kakashi e Anko acabariam desconfiando de tudo!

- A missão é muito simples... Vai parecer até férias! – Jiraiya continuou, o sorriso sem jeito.

Os jounins trocaram olhares significativos. Nenhum dos dois estava entendendo nada. Porque diabos Tsunade os enviaria numa missão que se parecia com férias? Kakashi e Anko conheciam o seu valor no mercado ninja, e sabiam, só eram utilizados para missões de extrema importância.

- Bem... – Tsunade retomou a fala. - Fui procurada por um dono de uma pousada, não muito longe daqui da vila... Aparentemente ele está sofrendo com ameaças de invasão.

- Invasão? – Anko questionou, seguida de Kakashi.

- Que tipo de invasão?

- Ele não foi claro. – Tsunade deu de ombros. - Está pedindo proteção, e quer que averigúem a área.

- Parece realmente simples. – Anko comentou, um tanto surpresa.

- E é! – a loira começava a se empolgar novamente. – Partam o mais cedo possível!

- Hai!

- Aqui está o mapa, para chegar até lá. – Jiraiya entregou a Kakashi um papel enrolado num formato de canudo.

- Estão dispensados! – Tsunade falou, apressada.

- Yosh! – disse Anko, determinada, caminhando até a porta, junto de Kakashi. - Esteja no portão daqui a uma hora! Eu não tolero atrasos!

- Hai, hai...

**BLAM!**

- Jiraiya, eu espero que você não esteja me passando a perna, e enviando aqueles dois para um motel! – a Godaime praticamente gritou, assim que viu a porta se fechar.

- Acredite, não será necessário. – sorriu convencido. – Bom, se não se importa, eu já vou indo. – disse, caminhando até a janela.

- Parado aí! Antes, temos que acertar algumas coisas.

- Hã? Acertar o que?

Tsunade cruzou os braços.

- Eu não vou permitir que você vá vigiá-los sozinho.

- O que você quer dizer? O.o

- ENTREM!

Jiraiya quase caiu no chão ao ver a porta da sala abrir se e revelar Neji e Shino:

- **Eles** irão com você. – Tsunade concluiu.

- Estou lisonjeado pela lembrança, Tsunade-sama. – disse Shino.

Jiraiya tinha uma enorme gota na cabeça:

"_Caramba... Essa chata pegou os velhotes mais rabugentos da vila para a vigia. Isso vai ser problemático."_

- Neji, Shino... Vocês serão os meus olhos durante esta missão! Não deixem que esse retardado faça qualquer bobagem.

- Hai, Tsunade-sama! – Neji e Shino assentiram.

- Jiraiya! Você está proibido de tentar criar um clima. Não pode interagir com Kakashi e a Anko, nem com ninguém daquele lugar, entendeu bem? NÃO INTERFIRA!

- Sim, Hime. – o sannin respondeu em tom de deboche.

- Caso eles voltem para a vila sem qualquer... – lançou um olhar de esgueira para os dois garotos. – Sem qualquer "contato físico mais profundo", eu venço!

- E caso role um único beijo, **eu** venço!

- É, tanto faz.

* * *

- Você está quinze minutos atrasado. – Anko disse, emburrada, ao ver Kakashi aproximando-se.

- Foi mal. ^^"

- Vamos? :D

- Vamos.

Uma aposta entre Jiraiya e Tsunade acabara tirando-lhes a privacidade. Eles mal sabiam que estariam sendo vigiados para fins nada dignos. O que vai acontecer a Kakashi e Anko sendo vigiados por Jiraiya?

- Muito bem garotos! A missão começa a partir de agora!

* * *

Olá babies! :D~

Bom, não vou enrolar vocês aqui... Me desculpem pela demora, e pelo capítulo pouco emocionante. Estou passando por alguns problemas pessoais bem pesados... Sei que vocês não tem nada a ver com isso mas, isso acaba refletindo um pouco na escrita. Sinto muito. Prometo melhorar.

Devido a esses problemas e a minha falta de tempo, esse mês não haverá atualização de 'Agora Somos Família' :/ Porém, para compensar, atualizarei essa aqui com mais frequência, até que eu tenha pronto o próximo capítulo da outra. Aliás, quem ainda não leu, leia! E deixe reviews!

Tô bem cansada... Prometo, promeeeto pra vocês que os próximos capítulos serão mais legais. E só que, ai... Coisas ruins tem acontecido por aqui :/

Bom, é isso ai!

Beijos, beijinhos e beijones para todos! Não me abandonem.


	16. Perseguições

Capítulo 16 – Perseguições

A perseguição começara não havia muito... Jiraiya, Neji e Shino mantinham-se a uma distância mediana de seus alvos. Distância que, na opinião de Neji, não era nada segura.

- Jiraiya-sama, não há necessidade de ficarmos tão perto... Eu posso vigiá-los pelo Byakugan. – Neji sugeriu, muito respeitosamente.

O que estava sendo difícil pra ele. Apesar de reconhecer a força e o título de Jiraiya, tamanho desleixo o deixava nervoso e irritado demais! Com o velho afobado na liderança, acelerando cada vez mais o passos, não demoraria muito até que estivessem caminhando lado a lado com Kakashi e Anko.

- Esta distância está muito boa, garoto. – Jiraiya retrucou rispidamente. – Eles não serão capazes de perceber nossa presença, e eu posso ter uma boa percepção através desse ponto de vista. – concluiu triunfante.

- Mas, Jiraiya-sama... – Shino pronunciou-se calmamente. - Não acha que estamos subestimando um pouco as habilidades do Kakashi-sensei? Além disso, pelo que me consta, Anko-sensei é uma kunoichi sensora.

- Bom, isso é...

Neji cessou os passos num átimo, e estendendo a palma da mão, fez com que Shino e Jiraiya fizessem o mesmo.

- Pararam! – alertou, instruindo aos outros para que se escondessem entre as árvores.

* * *

- Temos companhia. – disse Anko, intrigada. Aquelas presenças, que viajavam não muito distante deles, já vinham lhe incomodando há algum tempo...

- Os cheiros são muito familiares mas... – Kakashi retornou alguns passos. - Não consigo identificá-los.

- Inimigos? – questionou, um tanto receosa.

- Acredito que não. – ele sorriu despreocupado.

- Hum... Talvez estejam só seguindo a mesma rota.

- Uffaaaaa! Essa passou perto! – Jiraiya suspirou, apoiado em uma árvore, com a expressão visivelmente aliviada. – Bom, vamos logo, ou então iremos perdê-los de vista!

Como resposta, ele apenas recebeu o olhar de desaprovação dos dois garotos.

Neji, em especial, estava indignado. Enquanto ele rezava mentalmente para que aquela solução pobre e improvisada fosse suficiente para despistar a dupla mais a frente, Jiraiya continuava com suas atitudes negligentes. Como ele desejava ser o capitão. Como ele desejava poder fazer as coisas do seu jeito...

Jiraiya revirou os olhos, rendido:

- Bah! – retrucou, injuriado. - Tudo bem, vamos nos afastar um pouco.

A situação era um tanto humilhante para Jiraiya. As novas gerações estavam mesmo superando as mais velhas. Tanto poder e conhecimento... Isso era algo raro na sua época. Ele não podia deixar de invejá-los um pouco... Tanta energia, tanto vigor! Tanta sede de conhecimento!

No entanto, ele lamentava especificamente por aqueles dois subordinados que Tsunade lhe arranjara. Dois velhos ranzinzas! Tinham conceitos ultrapassados, eram conservadores e muito chatos! Pareciam ter mais idade que ele e isso o deixava inconformado. Afinal, eles tinham a juventude e o poder! O que estava faltando para que eles começassem a aproveitar a vida loucamente?

* * *

Kakashi e Anko optaram por cortar caminho pela floresta, até a estrada que os levaria ao seu destino. O silêncio era predominante, mas não causava desconforto para nenhum dos dois. Anko estava perdida em seus pensamentos mirabolantes. Sua mente maquinava mais um plano para seduzir o copy ninja, sem que isso acarretasse em grandes conseqüências que pudessem fazê-la perder a aposta.

- Ne, Anko!

Desperta de seus devaneios, Anko o espiou por cima dos ombros, a origem da voz que soava manhosa:

- Você trouxe o livro? *-*

- Ohhhh...! – Anko fez beicinho. - Sinto muito, Kakashi, mas eu me esqueci! – ela sorriu. – Que cabeça a minha!

O sorriso que Kakashi considerou diabolicamente sádico, o deixara frustado. Afinal, durante todo o trajeto, ele manteve-se atrás da Mitarashi, com os olhos vidrados em sua mochila, imaginando se sua preciosa literatura estaria ali. Bom, isso, é claro, até desviar, sem querer, para o belo traseiro feminino, que ele definiu como muito mais interessante naquele momento.

Para Anko, era um prazer fazer Kakashi sentir-se inútil e iludido. Isto é, ela reconhecia sua própria natureza sádica mas, quando era pra fazer Kakashi sofrer, a tortura ganhava um sabor especial. Era bom poder mostrar a ele que ele não teria sempre o controle de tudo. Que ele não era sempre _"O bom"_.

Algum tempo depois, eles chegaram ao final da floresta. Ficaram de frente para uma pequena estrada:

- E então... Pra que lado agora? – Anko perguntou, não parecendo realmente interessada na resposta.

De dentro de sua mochila, Kakashi retirou o mapa que Jiraiya lhe dera. Ele quase caiu para trás ao vislumbrar o pedaço de papel, agora aberto. Aquilo, que lhe serviria de guia, e que deveria conter coordenadas e instruções detalhadas sobre o caminho que deveria seguir, não passava de um monte de rabiscos e desenhos porcamente feitos por Jiraiya. Não que estivesse ilegível, ele até podia entender o manuscrito mas, francamente, Kakashi esperava um pouco mais de seriedade do Ero.

- Errr, direita... – ele respondeu, ainda observando atonitamente o tal mapa. – Parece ser bem perto.

Kakashi estava distraído, quando, voltando os olhos para sua companheira, a viu seguindo o caminho, sem se importar se ele a seguia ou não.

- Anko...

- Hm? – a kunoichi virou-se para encará-lo.

- Eu disse direita.

O rosto da Mitarashi ganhou um tom rubro.

- AHAHAHA! Eu me confundi! – disse, a voz esganiçada, enquanto coçava a nuca.

- Hummmm... Você não sabe a diferença? – ele começou, debochado.

- É claro que eu sei, seu idiota! – ela rebateu, vindo em sua direção.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc, que feio, Anko. Não acredito que deixam uma pessoa que não sabe a diferença entre direita e esquerda ser ninja.

- Kakashi, você não vai me comprar com os seus joguinhos, tá legal? Eu sou mais esperta que você, sou psicologicamente mais forte que você, e não caio nessa! – ela replicou, agora cara a cara com aquele que a desafiava.

- Bom, tanto faz. – ele revirou os olhos. - RESPONDE RÁPIDO: DIREITA OU ESQUERDA?

Anko recuou alguns passos, diante daquela mão que se erguera.

- E-ESQUERDA! – ela respondeu quase de imediato.

- Hohoh... Demorou, hein! – ele pôs as mãos nos bolsos, e voltou a caminhar, dando-lhe as costas. – Você devia voltar pra escola e resolver isso de uma vez.

Ela tinha plena consciência de que ele estava tentando se vingar dela por conta daquele MALDITO livro, e mesmo assim, não conseguia evitar o nervosismo. Caramba, como ele conseguia deixá-la tão irritada? E o pior, como ele ousava insultar sua inteligência?

Agora era questão de honra. Kakashi comeria na palma da sua mão e ela não pouparia esforços pra isso.

* * *

- SAAAAAAAAAAAI!

O grito de Naruto ecoou pelas ruas de uma maneira ensurdecedora.

- Naruto? – Sai virou-se imediatamente. Parecia aliviado em ver o companheiro.

- Sai, preciso de ajuda! Você viu...

- Naruto, você precisa me ajudar! – Sai o agarrou pelos ombros.

- Agora não dá, eu tô procurando a Sakura-chan, você a viu?

- Ahmmm... Naruto, eu...

- SAI-KUUUUUUUUUUUUN! ONDE ESTÁ VOCÊ?

Antes que Naruto tivesse tempo de procurar pela origem do grito, Sai o puxara para um beco:

- Oe, anêmico, que merda é essa? – o loiro perguntou confuso, desvencilhando-se dos braços do amigo.

- Eu preciso de sua ajuda. – ele suava frio.

- Agora não dá, eu tô ocupado! – Naruto repetiu, irritado. - Você viu a Sakura-chan?

- Te conto onde está a Feiosa se você me ajudar!

- Sai... O que aconteceu? – Naruto perguntou, bastante desconfiado.

Sai estava muito nervoso. Olhava o tempo inteiro para a rua, como se estivesse em vigia. Naruto nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito.

- SAI!

Mais uma vez, um grito a procura de Sai. A diferença, é que este era bem mais grosso e bravo do que o primeiro. E agora, Naruto fora puxado para dentro de uma cabine de troca.

- Cara, você tá me deixando nervoso!

- Shiiiiu! – suplicou.

- O que foi que você fez? – Naruto sussurrou, impaciente.

- Bom... – começou, falando baixinho. - Foi logo depois que a bicha do Sasuke sugeriu de eu e Ino darmos uma volta...

_(...)_

_- Ohhh, Sai-kun, isso é tão divertido, não acha?_

_- S-sim, Gostosa-chan._

_Ino mantinha o braço de Sai enganchado no seu, enquanto caminhava lentamente pela rua super-lotada. Apesar do desconforto, ele não hesitava os abracinhos da kunoichi. No fundo, estava até gostando._

_- Sai-kun... Não me chame assim. – disse Ino, com um sorrisinho nos lábios e as bochechas levemente coradas._

_- Como prefere que eu a chame? Porca?_

_- Ora, é claro que não!_

_- Branquela? Vareta?_

_- NÃO! – a loira gritou, bastante irritada. – Me chame de Ino!_

_- Ino... Mas é o seu nome._

_- Claro! – respondeu, impaciente._

_- É que... Ei li que para aprofundar relações, criar apelidos ajuda muito._

_- Oh, Sai-kun! Você quer aprofundar nossa relação?_

_- Bom, eu..._

_- KYAAAAAA! Você é tão fofo!_

_Sem qualquer aviso, Sai foi agarrado. E beijado. E apertado e amassado. Claro que Sai não demorou a correspondê-la._

_Ambos não pareciam se importar com as pessoas que passavam pela rua, alheios aos olhares de adultos horrorizados com a cena de um beijo tão ardente._

_- INO!_

_A voz masculina e de tom grave fez com que Ino se afastasse imediatamente de Sai:_

_- Otou-san! – a loira gritou em desespero._

_- Mas o que se passa aqui? – Inoichi perguntou, indignado._

_O rosto de Ino ficava cada vez mais vermelho diante do olhar reprovador do pai:_

_- Ahmm... Errr... Otou-san, esse é o Sai... Ele é... Humm... Ele é..._

_- Muito prazer, Porcão! – Sai interrompeu, dando um de seus sorrisos. - Meus parabéns, o senhor tem uma filha muito gostosa e que beija muito bem!_

_- O QUEEEEEE? – o Yamanaka gritou, enfurecido._

_- Aliás,- Sai virou-se para Ino. - você deve estar na seca há muito tempo, não é?_

_- SEU MOLEQUE ATREVIDO, EU VOU TE MATAR!_

_(...)  
_

- ... E ele está me perseguindo desde então. – Sai tinha uma enorme gota na cabeça.

- SEU RETARDADO! – gritou, enquanto dava um cascudo no amigo.

- Shiiiiiiu! – o moreno fez gestos com as mãos, implorando para que o outro diminuísse a altura da voz.

- Como é que você pode ser tão cara-de-pau?

- Eu fiz apenas um elogio...

- Claro, Sai, claro que você fez... Seu sem-noção! Inoichi-ojichan deve estar puto, dattebayo!

- O que eu faço? Ele parece muito decidido a... me matar.

Naruto deu um suspiro e colocou suas mãos sobre os ombros de Sai:

- Fuja, Simba. Fuja pra longe e não volte nunca!

- Não! Eu não quero continuar com isso! – apressou-se em rejeitar a solução.

- Então o que você quer? – perguntou o loiro, já entediado com aquela história toda.

- Eu quero... Eu quero ficar perto dela sem que a minha vida esteja em perigo.

Ao ouvir o fim da sentença, Naruto notou um leve rubor no rosto do amigo:

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! – ele se aproximou com um sorriso escarninho. - Você está gostando da Ino, Sai? Han, han?

- Sinto taquicardia quando estou perto dela...! Minhas mãos ficam geladas, eu sinto um frio no estômago. E eu sempre fico muito excita...

- TÁ, TÁ, SAQUEI! Cara, você tem muito problema pra se expressar, dattebayo.

- O que eu faço?

- Peça desculpas ao pai dela pelo que você disse, e diga que você gosta dela. – o Uzumaki deu de ombros.

- Hum... Parece simples. – ele sorriu. - Isso vai evitar que eu apanhe?

- Provavelmente não, anêmico, mas quem sabe isso não ameniza a pancada?

- Obrigado, Naruto. Você é um bom amigo.

- Yare, yare, seja um bom amigo também e me conte onde está a Sakura-chan!

- Bem, eu a vi agora a pouco no...

- ACHEI VOCÊ, SEU MOLEQUE SEM-VERGONHA! – o grito de um pai furioso ecoou pelo longo beco.

Inoichi caminhava furiosamente na direção de Sai, seguido por Ino, que tentava a todo o custo acalmá-lo.

Sai estremeceu. Não havia mais saída... Literalmente.

- MATTE, INOICHI-OJICHAN! – Naruto tentava chamar a atenção de Inoichi, que segurava Sai pela gola da blusa. - ELE TEM QUE ME DIZER ONDE ESTÁ A SAKURA-CHAN!

- Otou-san, pare com isso! – Ino protestava. – Eu já disse que ele vai me pedi REM namoro!

Sem dar ouvidos a filha, Inoichi carregou Sai para fora do beco.

- EU VOU TE DAR UMA COÇA QUE É PRA VOCÊ APRENDER A NUNCA MAIS FALTAR RESPEITO COM UMA MOÇA DESSA MANEIRA!

Naruto suspirou. Sai seria surrado em público e ele não encontraria Sakura tão cedo.

* * *

Anko seguia Kakashi a passos duros, profundamente zangada com a atitude que o copy nin teve a poucos minutos atrás.

- Chegamos.

Kakashi apontou para o grande complexo de casas a sua frente, e sem perda de tempo os dois entraram.

Atravessando a pequena sala, dirigiram-se diretamente ao funcionário que estava atrás do balcão de recepção.

- Yo. – Kakashi tratou de fazer a abordagem. – Eu e minha companheira fomos designados em nome da Hokage para...

- Oh, sim, sim, sei quem vocês são! – o rapaz deu um largo sorriso e começou a vasculhar alguns papéis. – Ahmm... Senhor e senhora Hatake, não é isto?

- NANIIIII?

Continua...

* * *

Helloooow, minhas divas! Ok, eu não tenho nem palavras pra justificar o meu atraso. Passei por um período difícil e coisa e tal... Mas agora as coisas melhoraram. Infelizmente não posso prometer mais nada pra vocês: previsão de novos capítulos, a outra fanfic... Meu cronograma falhou por completo.

Peço desculpas pelo capítulo sem emoções. Well, o que importa é que eu já tenho um plano para os próximos capítulos e coisa e tal... Consegui me organizar, HÁ! :D Ah, e peço desculpas também se eu não respondi algum review... Andei meio atrapalhada, isso não vai se repetir! – isso eu garanto!

Tô muito indignada com o FF que deletou os meus tracinhos lindos e maravilhosos ¬¬ Vou ter que arrumar todos os capítulos anteriores... Que bom, não?

Ah, seguinte... Eu queria saber se vocês se interessam em ler um doujinshi de KakaAnko. Tem uma menina que faz um doujinshi maravilhoso (a mesma menina que fez a capa da outra fic pra mim (L)), mas é todo em inglês. Pedi autorização para traduzi-lo mas ela não respondeu ç.ç Como meu objetivo não é tirar vantagem do trabalho dela, eu coloquei duas pags traduzidas no meu Orkut... Se vocês gostarem, eu continuo postando, belesss? Podem add, deixar recado, eu vou achar divo! *_* HTTP : / / WWW. orkut. com. br /Main # Profile ? uid =8568988679567586997 – tá se esse aqui não abrir, tem o link direto no meu perfil do FF

Hmmmmm... Tem outra coisa que eu queria dizer... Eu gostaria de indicar algumas autoras daqui do FF. Vocês mesmas! Conheço alguns trabalhos da maioria de vocês, trabalhos que eu adoro e preciso indicar:

**izzy dL****-** A Izzy tem muitas fics bacanas sobre vários casais diferentes, mas preciso destacar que ela descreve o melhor Naruto que eu já vi! HUIAEHIUEHAIUEHUI Indico "Paranormal" – Se você é fã de NaruHina, vai adorar!

**FranHyuuga** - Pô, a Fran escreve muito! Sobre qualquer casal, sobre qualquer personagem, sobre qualquer coisa! UIAHEIAUHA E é isso que é mais encantador, a variedade! Na fic "Amar é" tem muuuitos casais interessantes – vale muito a pena! Fãs da Hinata também encontram muitas coisas maravilhosas no perfil dela.

**Hime N.** – A Hime tem o estilo de narrativa meio parecido com o meu, além de gostarmos dos mesmos personagens! (L) Se você gosta desta fic aqui, é muito provável que você vá gostar de "Antes de Casar" – AsumaKure, KakaAnko, JiraTsu... (L) Muito, muito boa! Comédia e romance :D

Fazia teeeeeempos que eu queria fazer isso :D Bom, esses são um dos trabalhos delas, mas se tu ler um, tu vai querer ler todo o resto!

Bom, então é isso babies!

Espero que estejam curtindo!

Grande beijo pra todas!

FALOVEME! ^^


	17. Entrando em Hiatus

**Capítulo 17 – Entrando em hiatus**

- SAAAAAAAAAAAAI! NÃO MORRA! VOCÊ AINDA NÃO ME DISSE ONDE ESTÁ A SAKURA-CHAN! – Naruto gritou, enquanto assistia Sai ser arrastado para o meio da rua.

Era tanto escandalo que as pessoas eram paradas pela curiosidade. Gritos de Naruto, gritos de Inoichi e gritos de Ino... Era muita baderna!

Envoltos por um amontoado de gente, os quatro shinobis pareciam não chegar a um acordo.

- Otou-san, solte-o, por favor! – implorava Ino.

- Porcão... Onegai... – Sai pronunciava as palavras com dificuldade. Seu corpo estava suspenso através das roupas pelas mãos de um pai furioso.

Naruto aproximou-se de imediato e, segurando um dos braços de Inoichi, ele tentava intervir na situação:

- Inoichi-ojichan, pode matar o Sai, eu não ligo, mas, POR FAVOR, deixa ele me dizer onde está a Sakura-chan!

- Naruto! – Ino repreendeu, sem muita ênfase. Apesar de Naruto dizer coisas idiotas, de alguma maneira ele estava ganhando tempo.

- Já chega! – sentenciou o Yamanaka, fazendo com que Ino e Naruto recuassem, assustados – Eu vou ensinar esse garoto que não se deve tratar as moças desse jeito!

Naruto e Ino davam berros cada vez mais histéricos. O jounin, no entanto, parecia decidido a aplicar um bom corretivo em Sai.

- Suas últimas palavras...? – disse Inoichi com o punho erguido e um sorriso sádico no rosto.

Sem esperanças de salvação, Sai voltou os olhos para Ino para dizer-lhe o último adeus:

- Gostosa-chan... Eu te amo!

- OOOOH...! – Ino suspirou apaixonadamente, esquecendo-se de que a vida de Sai estava em risco. Agora, no que dependesse dela, ele morreria como um herói apaixonado que enfrentou o mais perigoso dos monstros só para tê-la em seus braços.

Naruto tinha uma gota enorme na cabeça. As últimas palavras de Sai deveriam ser "A testuda feiosa está..." Como Sai ousava esquecer dele, a quem vivia chamando de amigo, e todas aquelas baboseiras? No momento em que mais precisava dele, era empurrado para escanteio.

Naruto despertou de seus pensamentos egoístas quando viu o punho de Inoichi mover-se rapidamente, indo ao encontro do rosto de Sai. Antes que pudesse tomar alguma atitude para ajudá-lo, alguém já o havia feito:

- Inoichi... Já chega de escândalos...

- Shi-Shikaku? O que faz aqui?

Segurando o braço do amigo, Shikaku impediu qualquer ação precipitada. O jeito cabeça quente de Inoichi já não o surpreendia mais. Suspirou pesadamente lançando um olhar entediado para o Yamanaka:

- Tsc. Isso é o que eu chamo de problemático... Dá pra ouvir a sua voz lá da minha casa. Yoshino ficou enchendo os meus ouvidos me mandando ver se você tinha se metido em problemas.

- Shikaku, acredita que esse garoto teve a audácia de...

- Ah, acredito sim! – o Nara envolveu o braço esquerdo sobre os ombros de Inoichi e sorriu. - Por que nós não falamos sobre isso enquanto tomamos um sakê, hein? Traga o garoto junto. – disse, fazendo com que o amigo virasse os calcanhares na direção oposta. – Ino-chan, você vem também.

Apesar da hesitação momentânea, Inoichi seguiu o conselho de Shikaku que sempre tinha as soluções mais sensatas para resolver qualquer situação – principalmente quando se tratava das decisões impensadas do Yamanaka. Sai suspirava aliviado, enquanto era arrastado pelas ruas e Ino os seguia, fazendo juras de amor eterno ao seu herói. Agora tudo estava sob o controle do líder dos jounnins.

Naruto ficou paralizado, assistindo à cena. Quando foi que tudo tinha se resolvido? Será que tinha "vegetado" por alguns minutos sem perceber? Aonde todos estavam indo? Dando alguns poucos passos na direção do grupo, gritou pelo nome do companheiro que finalmente respondeu:

- A Testuda-feiosa estava nas redondezas do bairro Uchiha! Eu a vi pouco antes de nos encontrarmos.

Saltitante, Naruto correu até o bairro do extinto clã Uchiha. Depois de tanta enrolação, as pistas da localização de Sakura começavam a aparecer.

De repente, um estalo. A última vez que vira sua preciosa amiga Sakura, foi na noite anterior _com Sasuke_. E ele apertou o passo ainda mais ansioso.

* * *

- Senhor e Senhora Hatake, não é isso?

- NAAAANI? N-NÃO, N-NÓS SOMOS APENAS...

- É a nossa lua-de-mel...! Hihi! Não é, querido?

Kakashi tinha certeza de que àquela altura seu rosto estava fervendo. Se duvidasse, poderia até ter fumaça saindo pelas suas orelhas. Que tipo de brincadeira estúpida era aquela? E o que diabos Anko estava fazendo agarrada no seu braço?

- Está tudo bem, Hatake-san?

- Ahmm... Não ligue pra ele, só está cansado da viagem... Hihi! – Anko respondeu um tanto nervosa.

Para a Mitarashi estava claro que aquele seria seu mais novo disfarce. O "lesado" do Kakashi era que parecia não ter entendido, dando tanta bandeira.

- Ah, claro! – o atendente sorriu, compreensivo – Venham, vou acompanhá-los até o quarto. À noite, depois que estiverem descansados, Norio-sama deseja conversar com vocês.

Anko não sabia quem era a pessoa que o atendente havia mencionado. Ela concluiu que este deveria ser o nome do dono do hotel, que lhes explicaria o problema.

Enquanto eram conduzidos pelo funcionário, Kakashi continuava absorto. A expressão "Senhor e Senhora Hatake" continuava ecoando em sua mente.

Ao adentrarem o quarto, o funcionário fez uma pequena reverência e fechou a porta, deixando-os a sós.

- Credo, Kakashi, é pra esse quartinho xexelento que você me traz pra nossa lua-de-mel? – brincou Anko, ao atirar desleixadamente a mochila na cama.

Ela não esperava encontrar uma expressão tão séria no rosto de Kakashi.

- Anko, isso não tem a menor graça. – retrucou - Não está achando isso estranho?

- Kakashi, ok, e daí que nos colocaram como casados? – indagou, sem muitas pretensões - Vai ver querem que estejamos disfarçados, sei lá! – concluiu divertida.

Aliás, a Mitarashi estava adorando aquela situação. As coisas pareciam correr a seu favor. De quem quer que tenha sido a ideia de colocá-los como casados, não sabia da ajuda que estava dando a ela. "Senhora Hatake", hein? Aquilo era muito interessante. Contudo, ela não pode deixar de concordar com o fato de que aquilo era muito estranho. Preferiu pensar que fora um lapso de memória da velhota da Godaime.

- Não se usa o nome verdadeiro num disfarce, Anko. – Kakashi retrucou, ainda mais alterado.

Anko não conseguia parar de achar graça nas reações de Kakashi. Aquela ideia de casamento parecia deixá-lo realmente nervoso.

- As pessoas podem achar que eu estou casado... – ele concluiu, agora com uma nota triste na voz.

- Ahhhh... É com isso que você está preocupado, garanhão? – ela sorriu, debochada.

- Eh? – Kakashi voltou-se para a colega, sem entender a que a última sentença se referia.

- Saquei qual é a sua... – ela caminhou até ele, postando-se a sua frente - Está com medo de que as piriguetes fiquem sabendo que você está comprometido.

- Não é necessariamente isso. – ele respondeu revirando os olhos. Fosse pelo motivo que fosse, ele tinha razão e sabia disso.

- Bom, tanto faz, Kakashi. Eu sou a Senhora Hatake e como você bem sabe, a Godaime tem o poder pra casar e descasar quem ela quiser.

Kakashi permaneceu em silêncio, impaciente demais. Viu Anko atirar-se preguiçosamente na cama e caminhou até a janela, pensativo:

- Isso não tem cara de ser coisa da Godaime...

* * *

- É aqui, Jiraiya-sama? – questionou Neji.

- Sim! – Jiraiya respondeu triunfante.

O Ero-sannin observava adimirado a aconchegante pousada à sua frente. Fazia muito tempo desde que estivera ali pela última vez... Estava contente em estar de volta.

Foi há mais ou menos uns trinta anos atrás. Jiraiya era jovem e adorava uma farra, como até hoje. Foi naquela pousada que teve uma das melhores festas de sua vida. Muita bebida e mulheres! Exatamente como ele gostava.

Já fazia algum tempo que aquela casa virara uma pousada. Talvez o Norio não tivesse mais pique para organizar aquelas festas loucas.

Exatamente por conta destes motivos, Jiraiya enviara Kakashi e Anko para aquele lugar. Ah, ele acreditava cegamente que aquela casa ainda guardava o espirito festeiro e sexual de antes. Perfeito para despertar uma paixão! Além disso, ele ainda tinha uma pequena vantagem em relação a Godaime na aposta que fizeram: os dois estavam no mesmo quarto, e disto, Tsunade não estava ciente. Jiraiya era uma mente brilhante! Pediu ao amigo Norio para que cadastrasse o casal com o mesmo sobrenome e que os chamasse daquele jeito até o fim da estadia. Ele, como grande amigo de Jiriaya e devedor de muitos favores, concordou prontamente.

O ero estava muitíssimo empolgado. Hoje ele pretendia começar a escrever mais uma de suas obras literarias. E a inspiração estava bem ali, à sua frente.

* * *

A atmosfera que envolvia o bairro Uchiha não era das mais agradáveis, pensava Naruto, encarando o portão com o enorme brasão de um dos clãs mais prestigiados de Konoha. Havia uma triste história de banho de sangue e um passado negro envolvendo a política de Konoha. Ele não podia entender como Sasuke ainda poderia gostar de viver ali.

Apressou o passo para se afastar dali. Aquele ambiente lhe dava nauseas.

- Naruto...? – a voz suave ressoou atrás de si, lhe causando alívio imediato por reconhecê-la.

- Sakura-chan! Que bom que te achei, dattebayo!

- O que faz aqui?

- Ah! Então, eu preciso muito da sua ajuda, é que hoje à noite eu vou sair pra jantar e eu preciso... Péra aí! O que **você** está fazendo aqui?

- B-bom, eu...

- AAAAHH! NÃO ME DIGA QUE QUE O TEME TE ARRASTOU PRA CÁ, DEPOIS DA FESTA! Sakura-chan...! – ele a segurou pelos ombros – Não me diga que você entregou a sua flor pro teme...

- Minha... Flor...? – o rosto de Sakura ficou vermelho - BAKA-NARUTO! – Sakura lhe acertou um soco que o fez bater no portão – TÁ PENSANDO QUE EU SOU O QUÊ?

- Dobe... O que faz aqui? – o Uchiha apareceu, vindo da mesma direção que Sakura.

- Teme! O que você fez com a Sakura-chan?

Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha:

- Do que você está falando?

- Você sabe! Você abusou dela, não foi?

- DE NOVO COM ISSO, SEU DEMENTE? – Sasuke explodiu diante das acusações de Naruto – PARE DE DIZER ASNEIRAS! (N/A: Vegeta feelings xD)

- Naruto... – Sakura interviu, chegando a conclusão de que o único jeito de fazer Naruto se calar, era dizendo a verdade – Eu e o Sasuke-kun passamos a noite inteira no hospital.

- No hospital? O que foi que ele fez com você?

- Pra mim já chega. Falo com você depois, Sakura. – disse o Uchiha, virando os calcanhares na direção da entrada do bairro de seu clã.

- Sasuke-kun...

Sakura suspirou cansada. Como se não bastasse a noite complicada que tivera, ainda tinha que ficar dando explicações a Naruto como se fosse seu pai. Ela realmente apreciava muito a estima e o carinho que o amigo tinha por ela, mas aquele ciúme e aquele cuidado exagerado que ele tinha quando o assunto era Sasuke, lhe dava nos nervos. Ao mesmo tempo que ele incentivava o relacionamento entre os dois, acabava se metendo demais.

- Naruto... O que você quer? – perguntou, tentando manter a calma.

A Haruno não estava a fim de conversa. Estava um trapo por conta da noite passada, a maquiagem mal tirada do rosto estava lhe dando coceira e todo o plano arquitetado por ela e Ino havia dado errado.

- Primeiro me diz onde você e o Teme andaram a noite toda.

- Eu já disse que nós estávamos no hospital...

(...)

_Sakura não acreditava no que estava acontecendo – tinha mesmo encurralado Uchiha Sasuke para roubar-lhe um beijo? Estava mesmo sentada em cima dele, beijando-o feito uma louca? Com certeza aquilo não soava como algo que ela faria._

_O beijo de Sasuke era suave, envolvente e delicioso. Sakura sentia vontade de dominar o Uchiha por completo. Ainda que aquela maldita Yamanka Porca a tivesse abandonado, provaria que era capaz sim, de fazer Sasuke comer na palma de sua mão._

_Vinha com estes pensamentos firmes até que sentiu as mãos de Sasuke massageando suas coxas. Apesar da insegurança momentânea, deixou que prosseguisse com a carícia. Em pouco tempo, as mãos apertavam seu traseiro e deslizavam suas costas por de baixo da blusa. Quase instantaneamente, Sakura levantou-se num único impulso, e afastou-se de Sasuke sem dizer uma palavra._

_- Sakura? – o Uchiha a chamou, confuso._

_Sasuke a observava caminhando para longe dele._

_- Oe, Sakura!_

_Sakura não deu ouvidos, e continuou caminhando a passos decididos em direção ao centro da vila._

_- Sakura, eu estou falando com você! – gritou Sasuke, aborrecido._

_- Sasuke-kun, gomen ne – Sasuke se surpreendeu ao encontrar um sorriso cínico no rosto de Sakura. – Mas eu preciso ir embora._

_- Do que você está falando? – Sasuke continuava perplexo._

_- Woaaaahhh! – ela deu um longo bocejo, espreguiçando os braços. – Me deu um sono, de repente..._

_- Sakura, fale direito comigo! – Sasuke irritou-se ainda mais ao ver Sakura lhe dar as costas novamente. – Sakura!_

_Ele a seguiu. Sakura estava caminhando de volta para o meio da multidão e isso fez com que Sasuke apertasse o passo para impedí-la. Afinal, o que é que havia acabado de acontecer? Primeiro ela o deixara excitado para depois sair sem dar qualquer explicação decente? Como ela ousava tratá-lo daquela maneira? Queria explicações e queria agora._

_Sakura, por outro lado, dava gargalhadas por dentro. Se a Ino-porca a visse agora seria obrigada a engolir todas as idiotices que dissera a respeito de sua força de vontade. Ela sempre a importunava-a, enumerando tudo o que a rosada deixava de fazer por que não se achava capaz - praticamente tudo envolvia Sasuke._

_Sakura e Sasuke passaram por muitas coisas nos últimos anos. Ele mudou muito e ela também. A Haruno passou a ter medo de não ser boa o suficiente para o Uchiha. Havia parado com as investidas descaradas que dava quando era uma menina e se confortara em apenas ficar perto dele. Sasuke, no entanto, levara muito tempo para aceitar o amor que tinha por Sakura, e agora que finalmente o havia admitido, faria com que as coisas dessem certo._

_- O que há de errado com você? – Sasuke postou-se de frente para Sakura._

_- Ora, Sasuke-kun, nada! – ela sorriu novamente. – Hoje foi um dia longo e eu estou cansada, é só._

_- Porque você está dizendo essa idiotice?_

_Quanto mais confuso Sasuke ficava, mais Sakura se divertia. Estava surpresa com sua própria atitude e orgulhosa de si._

_- Sasuke-kun, amanhã conversamos! – ela riu, percebendo o quão frustrado ele estava._

_- Não gosto que me tratem com indiferença._

_- Ah, é mesmo? Engraçado ouvir isso de você, porque é assim que você trata todo mundo._

_- Isso não vem ao caso._

_- Sasuke-kun, como você é descarado!_

_- Você está estranha, Sakura. Não é mais a mesma._

_- E você continua exatamente a mesma coisa! Não, você ficou ainda pior!_

_- Sakura..._

_- Você tem que... Sei lá, parar de pensar no seu próprio bem-estar e pensar mais nas outras pessoas._

_- Eu..._

_Antes que Sasuke pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, um pedido de socorro interrompeu a conversa._

_- A-ALGUÉM ME AJUUUDE!_

_- Essa voz... – Sakura correu na direção de onde veio o grito. Um pedido de socorro era algo que ela, enquanto médica, não poderia ignorar. Sem ter muitas opções, Sasuke a seguiu._

_Após uma curta corrida, Sakura deparou-se com Asuma, um pouco afastado da multidão do festival, segurando uma inconsciente Kurenai em seus braços._

_- Kurenai-sensei! – a Haruno aproximou-se do casal._

_- Sakura! Por favor, me ajude! – suplicou o professor, pálido de tão apavorado._

_- O que foi que aconteceu? – agachou-se, examinando rapidamente a professora._

_- N-nós só estávamos andando, ela disse que estava tonta... E desmaiou! – Asuma estava tão nervoso que mal conseguia proferir as palavras._

_- Pode ter sido queda de pressão... Venham comigo! – disse, tomando a direção do hospital de Konoha._

_Asuma apressou-se em seguir a jovem médica. Ao chegarem na recepção do hospital, Sakura ficou surpresa ao perceber que Sasuke ainda a seguia._

_(...)_

_- Kurenai-sensei... Como se sente?_

_- Estou bem, só... Um pouco enjoada._

_Sakura observava a professora remexer-se suavemente na maca. Kurenai despertava aos poucos – o rosto ainda pálido e de feição abatida denunciavam o quadro clínico._

_- Asuma-sensei acabou de sair. Acho que foi ao banheiro – Sakura aproximou-se, sorrindo docemente._

_Kurenai permaneceu em silêncio. Sentou-se sobre o fino colchão, ainda tentando focalizar a visão embaçada._

_- Sensei, tenho uma novidade pra contar pra você...! – continou Sakura._

_- Eu já sei – sorriu simplesmente._

_A Haruno arregalou os olhos, encarando de maneira estarrecida a morena a sua frente._

_- Sabe? Mas, sensei... Você já está tomando todos os cuidados necessários? – Sakura encarava Kurenai seriamente, como se estivesse prestes a dar uma bronca._

_A Yuuhi corou quase que instantaneamente:_

_- N-não exatamente... Ainda não contei ao Asuma._

_- Sensei! Você tem que fazer os exames! Tem que começar a pegar leve nas missões e..._

_- Eu sei, eu sei, Sakura. Já estive conversando com a Shizune, mas... Bem, eu contarei a ele amanhã. Por favor, não comente com ninguém sobre isso._

_- Por favor, sensei, esse não é o tipo de coisa que se possa adiar os cuidados._

_- Amanhã mesmo eu providenciarei tudo! – retrucou rapidamente, num tom de súplica – Obrigada por se preocupar!_

_Sakura sorriu compreensiva. Kurenai estava nervosa com a situação e com as mudanças que ocorreriam em sua vida. A ela, restava cumprir o desejo da sensei._

_Sakura andava de uma ala a outra, percorrendo todo o hospital apressadamente. E quando passava pela recepção, encontrava o olhar penetrante do Uchiha que a aguardava pacientemente._

_Na terceira vez que o encontrou por ali, aproximou-se,_

_- A maioria dos médicos saiu para o feriado e os poucos que ficaram de plantão não são suficientes para atender a todos estes pacientes – suspirou._

_Sakura não podia crer na situação calamitosa em que o hospital estava. Como a diretoria do hospital pôde ter sido tão irresponsável? Em dias de festa, muitas pessoas apareciam por lá com sintomas de alcoolismo, alguns até em coma._

_- ... Ficarei por aqui para tentar suprir a falta de pessoal._

_- Eu espero._

_- N-nani? – a Haruno arregalou os olhos, diante do rosto inexpressivo do Uchiha._

_- Não se faça de surda, eu disse que te espero._

_- Hunf! – retirou-se com o nariz empinado._

_Afastando-se da recepção, um inevitável sorriso pairou os lábios de Sakura._

(...)

- Hmmmm... – o loiro murmurou, pensativo.

Sakura rolou os olhos, repreendendo-se mentalmente por dar a Naruto tantas satisfações. Aquela "obrigação" que assumira com ele não tinha sentido e havia acabado de tirar-lhe a oportunidade de ter uma conversa com o Uchiha.

- Explicações desnecessárias dadas. – conluiu - Agora, se me dá licença, eu preciso ir pra minha casa, dormir – deu as costas ao Uzumaki, tomando o rumo de sua casa.

- Matte, Sakura-chan! – Naruto colocou-se novamente a sua frente - Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

Sakura não tentou disfarçar sua irritação, bufando feito um touro. Nem se lembrava que o tal pedido de ajuda era o que havia causado tanta frustração.

- O que você quer, Naruto?

Naruto hesitou por um instante mas, percebendo a impaciência de Sakura, despejou as palavras de uma só vez:

- Preciso que você me ajude a comprar uma roupa.

- Hein? Roupa?

Naruto deu uma risada fraca e, levando a mão a nuca, explicou a situação para a rosada:

- Eu vou sair hoje a noite e quero ficar bonito.

- Sair...? – questinou, as sobrancelhas arqueadas em desconfiança.

- Eu e a Hinata-chan vamos...

- POR QUE NÃO DISSE LOGO? Que horas são? Ah... Hm... Vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu vou pra casa tirar um cochilo e daqui umas três horas a gente se encontra na frente do Ichiraku, ok?

- Você quem manda!

A ideia de ter Naruto concentrado em qualquer outra coisa que não nela e Sasuke a deixou entusiasmada.

**CONTINUA?**

* * *

CACEEEEEEETE QUE SAUDADES DE VOCÊS! Meu deus, gente, sério! Saudades de escrever, de ler as fics de vocês, de conversar com vocês! Ai...

Tem sido exaustivo. O motivo desse meu afastamento repentino foi uma coisinha bonitinha, fofinha, mimosinha, que acredito que muitas de vocês encontrarão um dia: TCC Não tenho tido tempo pra mais nada! E sei que vocês também andam bem ocupadinhas pra postar também :~

Eu postei esse capítulo pra isso. Só pra dizer o quanto sinto falta de vocês. Porque nos dias em que eu me sentia triste e frustrada com a minha vida, eu escrevia, postava e vocês faziam com que eu me sentisse bem. Eu devo muito a vocês e ao fanfiction e não seria justo eu adiar mais ainda algumas explicações que estou devendo.

Em primeiro lugar, temo pelo destino dessa fanfic. O capítulo de hoje originalmente teria bem mais páginas, mas comecei a escrevê-lo há muito tempo, antes de entrar nessa coisa de tcc - e como já disse, eu o postei só pra matar a saudades mesmo. Por isso ele está curtinho e incompleto.

Bem, não é de hoje que eu avalio essa fic e não me encontro mais. Eu fugi do meu objetivo principal e estou incerta sobre qual rumo tomar. Eu era jovem e burra, não planejei nada e tudo o que eu queria fazer era escrever e postar UIAHAUIHAIUAHI Preciso sentar e pensar no que fazer com ela. Acredito que no final do ano terei oportunidade de fazer isso e decidir que destino dar a ela.

Quanto as outras fics, elas estão de pé, quero muito concluí-las! Mas também só poderei olhar pra elas no final do ano, quando essa porcaria dessa faculdade acaba. Por tanto, tudo estará em hiatus até o final do ano :( Mas eu pretendo voltar, ok? Preciso apenas de tempo.

E vocês também, bem que podiam me dizer, "yaay, dê-chan, quando o ano/vestibular/colégio/namoro/whatever acabar, eu vou voltar"! Mimimi, eu e minhas autoras prediletas entramos em hiatus ao mesmo tempo, aí e foda néam!

Ah cara, é isso. Saudades mil!

Beijocas mais do que especiais praquela pequetitinha da Hime N., pra diva das divas FranHyuuga e pra lovezinha de my life PamPamquecas! Suas lindas! *-*

Beijos pra todo mundo! **ATÉ BREVE!**

Ps: me digam se vocês não tomaram um cagaço quando viram que eu atualizei essa fic ;x HUIAHIUAHAIUHIUAHAIUHAIU


End file.
